


nicknames

by Alphanimpala92



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Character Death, Double Dating, Double Penetration, Drinking, Drunk Sex, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Hunters & Hunting, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Multi, Oral Sex, Romance, Shower Sex, Smoking, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 42
Words: 77,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphanimpala92/pseuds/Alphanimpala92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>while Scarlett and Jo Harvelle work at the family roadhouse business, they meet tow out of towners, after a while the pairs begin to flirt back and froth. - what will happen? will the men hook up with the harvelle sisters and then leave. leaving the girls behind with only the memory of a one night stans, OR will they stay and try to begin a everyday apple pie life, they have always wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. meeting.

A/N this story is Dean Winchester and OC and Sam Winchester is paired with Jo. There will be a lot of smut and drinking, possible weed smoking. – Dean is 26 and the OC is 21, along with Jo and Sam will also be 21.  If you don’t like what I’m writing then please do not read, and if you do like what I’m writing the please review.

                                                                                                                        

 

Waking up to the sound of alarm clock, blaring in her ear- rolling out of bed smacking the top of the clock shutting it off. Going about her everyday routine, shave shower brush her teeth, doing her hair. – throwing on her bra and underwear, then her blue light it up tank- top black skinny jeans, with zippers on the pockets black socks.

Doing her makeup and curling her hair, and pack to her room pulling on her black ugg boots, yanking the charger out of her phone and putting the black phone case with green writing, stating. ‘I’m a freak she’s a weirdo’

Now all ready for work, strolling for her sisters’ room; knocking on the door getting no answer- she opens the door. Seeing her sister still asleep – strolling into the room, and over to the bed she gently shakes her sister. “Jo; time to get up.”

Smacking, her sister’s hand away groaning, at having to get up. “Scarlett go away.”

“You’re going to be late and mom will be pissed, you been late everyday for the last week.”

Once Jo was up and out of bed Scarlett left her sister to get ready for work, going downstairs snatching her jacket and keys of the hook. Going to the kitchen opening the fridge grabbing one of the mocha coffees’ out and cracking the seal, guzzling it down, and then walking out the door, heading for her car.

Jamming the key into the igtion and backing out of the drive way, making a left, she headed for work.- when arriving there, she pulled into the parking lot, parking her car, and climbing out; walking to the roadhouse building.

Sliding her key into the lock, twisting it around, unlocking the door.- closing the door behind her, turning around, she sucked in a breath and puffed out her cheeks, when seeing the mess Jo had left her to clean up, first thing this morning. – getting right to business, and cleaning up the mess, from the night before.  Getting a tray Scarlett went around to all the tables, picking up all empty beer bottles and trash, tossing it into the tray.

When done cleaning up all the trash, Scarlett wiped down tables, and then began setting up for the day, turning the closed signed, from closed to open. – Moments later the door dinged, signaling someone coming in, she turned to see 2 out of towners. “Can I help you?”

The shorter male’s lips curved into a smirk. – “that all depends on what kind of help your offering dollface.”

The 2 men then sat down, and began talking, Scarlett then handed them both a beer. – just then the door dinged again, praying and hoping it was her sister. A shiver shot up her spine, almost felling like a cold chill, she then knew who had walked through the roadhouse family Harvelle bar. Knowing her mother’s glare she looks to her and then heard the words. “Scarlett Josephine Harvelle, where is your sister?”

“I don’t know do I look like my sisters keeper?”

Walking behind the bar and punching the time clock, there a smack to the back of her head,- “little girl shut your mouth.”

“I resent that, I’m 21 I am not a little girl!”

Ellen then glares to her oldest Daughter, in other words daring her to sass her again- the older strange male then chuckles lips curved into a smirk. “You certainly don’t look like a little girl.”

A hand then smacked him on the forehead, Ellen then smirked herself. – “I know someone who has a wood chipper, keep it up and you will be in it, with shotgun holes through your body.”

Scarlett then walked off, into the back laughing at the older man, with former ex following behind her, gripping her waist, and pulling her close to his chest. “Scar when we talk?”

“Ash get off me; there’s nothing to talk about, I said what I had to say.”

Scarlett then begin to pull away from her former ex,  when he wouldn’t let go and leave her be.-Ash shoved her against the freezer door pinning her hands to the wall, his face so close to hers, she cloud feel his, breath on body. “I just want to talk, and I have chocolates.”

“Okay I’ll talk to if you give me the chocolates.”

Handing over the heart shaped box of candy, she pushed him off and walked away, about that time she heard her mother’s voice, yelling at someone. – walking back out the front seeing her mom with Jo. –“ oh hell.”

“Joanna Beth, why are you late yet again?”

“Oh I don’t know maybe because I was up late, having a gangbang.’

“Joanna Beth! “

“You asked so I shared. Don’t ask questions you don’t answer too.”

“Scarlett and Joanna front and center now!”

Both girls hurried to the front of the bar pulling out two stools and sat down. – all while the two strange men chuckled with smirks upon both their lips. Ellen then went on, with yelling at her girls.- “ I don’t if you 18 or 80 the next time; one of you decide to come here and back sass me, you will regret it, do I make myself clear?” – Then left the girls to do, their jobs.

The bar quickly became busy, while the girls reloaded and stacked the bar. Looking up seeing, the two strange guys, standing at the pool table. – chalking their sticks and racking the balls, shooting letting fate decide which balls they got. The older male got solids while the younger one, got strips. Skipping through the bar, swinging her sandy blonde curled hair, cleaning tables and taking orders from customers, - and making her to the pool table. –“do you handsome guys, need anything?”

“I think I can get a beer Blondie?”

“Awe cupcake, wants a beer dose he now.”

Swinging her hips as she walked away, with a smirk on her lips 

Getting to the bar Scarlett pulled out 2 beers from under the counter, turning around snatching two glasses, filling them with ice-cracking the cans open, filling them to the rim. All while eyeing the older male, as he becomes frustrated with losing the game- letting out a whistle she, signals him to come over. – having his full attention, he looks up from the pool game, his green eyes shining with a twinkle, his famous bad boy smile, flashing towards her.

Leaning the pool stick against the table; he begins to walk to the bar- stopping at the counter, gently rubbing his thumb over the back, of her hand lips curved in a smirk.

“Need something dollface?”

Winking an eye at him, curving her lips into a smirk, - “a good ol shot of penicillin stud,”

  “Anyway I can be any assistance there dollface?”

“Honey please, if you think your package can handle this.”

“Girl I’m a freak you shouldn’t say those things.”

“Well okay then, if we’re quoting songs, show me if you got what I need”

“Oh honey I got what you need and more, I’ll rock you like a hurricane.”

 “Give it your best shot pumpkin.”

the older male then leaned over the bar, taking her lips in his own, running his tongue over her bottom lip, asking for permission to enter her mouth. Scarlett then nips at his lips.

The pair pulled away when they felt the need breath for air- the strange me stood back on his feet, leaving Scarlett breathless. After catching their breaths, the strange then spoke again.

“by the way, the name is Dean, Dean Winchester.”

“Scarlett.”

“Well dollface want to get out of here?”


	2. high

Lacing his fingers in hers they leave the roadhouse, climbing in his 1967 black Impala.- jamming the key into the ignition and dropping the gear shift in reverse and backing out of the parking lot, then pulling the shift back up into drive, he speeds away from the bar.

Squealing wheels and throwing dirt everywhere he smirks as he side eyes Scarlett- seeing a small smile appears on her lips, but also seeing a little bit of fear in her eyes.

Pulling off onto a side road, with woods surrounding them, the car comes to a abrupt stop. – looking over to dean giving him a confused look. – “why are we stopping here?”

 “I want to try something. Ever had car sex?”

“Huh no, and never planned to either.”

“Its fun you’ll enjoy it”

Dean then pulled out a clear baggy and a brown paper bag both items containing something in them. – reaching his hand down, inside the brown bag first, pulling out a gold and green wrapper, tearing it open, pulling out a brown cigar.

Proceeding to unroll the cigar and taking out the contense and adding something into it, then licking the brown cigar and closing it back – pulling a lighter from his pocket and putting the cigar to his mouth he lights up.

While holding the lighter to the cigar, he takes a couple hits and then passes it to Scarlett.  Taking the cigar from his hand into her own, giving him a confused look.

“What’s this?”

“Green, pot weed.”

“And you want me to do, what with it?”

“Smoke it dollface. It won’t hurt you, I promise.”

Trusting him she puts the cigar in her mouth, sucking in a deep breath taking a hit she begins to cough, as the taste of the cigar mixed with the weed, touched her taste buds.

“Why does this have sweet taste?”

“Well weed has a bitter taste, so I rolled it in a sour apple blunt wrapper.”

While Scarlett took a couple more hits off the blunt, dean reached into the brown paper bag, pulling out bottle of whiskey. – cracking the seal open and taking a shot right out of the bottle, he groaned at the burning feeling, in his chest. Then handing the bottle over to Scarlett, and taking the blunt, and hitting off it a few more times.

Once the blunt was small enough dean looked to her narrowing his eyes he purred.

“Come here a minute.”

Doing as she was asked, she leaned into the older male; she watched as he took the cherry part of the blunt and laid it in between his lips. “I’m goanna give you, what we call a shotgun; what you do is when I wrap my lips around this, and blow smoke into your face, you breath in the smoke and hold, it in for a minute. Okay.”

Scarlett nodded her head, as dean wrapped his lips around the blunt roach, cupping his hands in front of her face, blowing the smoke at as she breaths it in and held it, as she was told to do. – when done she lets out the smoke feeling a rush, go right to her head, then taking another drink of whiskey, wincing at the burning in her chest.

Putting the bottle down, in the seat, between Dean and herself, her stomach beginning to make strange noises, causing her to look to dean.” I’m hungry

“You have the munchies, weed dose that to some people. I have pie.”

They both eat a slice of pie and take another shot of whiskey, now feeling no pain with having a good busy going, she blurted out. “Want to have some fun?”

Dean then glared at her in a needy way, and purred. “What kind of fun are we talking?”

Seductively nuzzling his lips with hers, she imitating his mouth, slowly running his hands under her shirt, and over her body, when reaching her breast, he stops and looked to her. – When she didn’t protest, he took her nipples in between his fingers, and gently pinched them. Removing his lips from hers he ghosted over her neck with his lips, letting his breath tickle her ear lobe.

“I wanna fuck so hard and rough, and make you scream my name when you cum.”

Turning her on even more, digging her nails into his skin and raking them down his back- he then roughly bit down on her collar bone, and gripping her hips in his hands.

Pulling back from him she purred, - “in the back now. I want you to fuck me so hard, I want to feel, the ache for days

Complying with his girl at the moment he climbed over the seat, and then helping her over. Once she was in the back he gripped her ankles in his hands, and yanked her down in the seat under him. Kissing his way down, from her neck to her waist line, stopping there he takes the button on her jeans, in his mouth using his teeth to undo her pants, zipper and all. Sliding his fingers inside her pants grabbing thongs and all, yanking them down her legs. – hooking her legs around his waist , flipping them over she does the same, to dean yanking down his jeans and boxers, straddling his legs and waist sinking herself down onto his cock, watching him disappear inside her begging to ride him.- her breast bouncing in his face working the muscles in her thighs as, she moves up and then back forth, taking his thumb rubbing it over her clit.

Bucking his hips up burring his cock further into her, letting her ride him like a pony for a few more minutes, he gripped her hips and slammed her down onto himself into her, sending shockwaves through her body.

Biting back a moan she tries to keep from being too loud, until he purred. “Don’t be scared to let it out baby, moan yell scream. Let that freak out girl, show me what you want.”

He then flipped them back over, pounding harder into get her, then pulling out taking his cock in his hand, and rubbing it against her clit – making scream escape her throat.

Drowning in pleasure, she purrs, “I want all of you in me, now finger cock tongue in every hole please dean now.”

“God yes baby, talk dirty to me, tell dean what you like.”

Now all sweaty and dripping all over her he slides his body down hers, landing his face in between her pussy lips, flicking is tongue over the little pink bud of pleasure, lapping her juices up in his mouth, and then inserts 2 fingers inside her hole thrusting them so hard she begin to wince at the pleasuring pain, and cried out with loud roar.

“You want it harder baby, you want me to pound that pussy?”

“Yeahhhhh.”

Spiting in his hand slicking it up and then doing the same to the other hand, slipping two digits into her ass, and gently, sliding rest on the other hand, into her entrance. -  fisting her pussy hard and fast, and pumping his fingers in her ass, bringing her to a climax.

Reaching her climax she screamed, out his name as he had wanted, wet with sweaty she leaded up shoving him down making him shiver, sucking his cock into her mouth, deep throttling him- pulling back up swirling her tongue around the slit,  the pleasuring bliss making his head fuzzy.

“Make me cum dollface.”

Sucking on him a little harder and fast, bringing him to his own climax. Making him cum with a shout, a smirk appeared on her lips. - “does that feel good baby?”

Felling the fire burning, in his stomach, he cumed again yelling her name. “Oh Scarlett.”

Now done he pulls her down into his arms, cuddling her and holding her tight. “You’re the best blowjob giver I’ve ever had.”

Making her and himself laugh, he cocked his head to the side, and looked to the clock. “you have to get back.?”

Sitting up he opened the door and climbed out, pulling his pants back up and buttoning them closed, he then helped her find her clothes. – When done getting dressed, he climbed back in the diver’s seat starting the car and took off. Driving fast trying to get Scarlett back before she got in trouble- once arriving back at the roadhouse, he climbed out and ran to her side of the car. Opening the door and helping her out, he laced his fingers with hers once again, and walked her back inside.

Once back inside the roadhouse he returned Scarlett back to work all while he returned back to his game and little brother. He looked to his brother and seen him smirk.

“And where have you been, fraternizing with the opposite sex?”

“Oh go get some pie Sammy.”

after getting the pie Sammy made his way back to his big brother, handing him the slice of pie, he sees that sarcastic look on dean face, already know something smart is going to be said and then is hit with.

“Sammy be mine tonight.”

“ You just need to go to bed.”


	3. forbidden

With Sam kicking his older brothers’ ass in pool, they sat down at their table. Dean licked his lips letting out loud whistle signaling Scarlett to come over to their table, once she arrived there, she cocked her to the side. “Oh pumpkins are you lonely already?”

“Oh fuck you princess.” “Come here, and sit on my lap, and tell me the first thing that pops up.” smirking at her and giving her his oh so famous bad boy look.  Both their snap around when they hear Sam face palm his own head, and say. “Hello little brother sitting here.”

Beginning to laugh so hard their faces turn a bright red, Sam picked up a menu throwing it at his brother, hitting him right in the face. “Dean really shut up; no one wants to know your business.”

“Sammy c’mon, don’t be such a little bitch, stop being jealousy, because I can laid and you can’t.” – “just order some damn food, or we leaving, btw which mean’s by the way; I can get laid.”

When dean refused to order some dinner, and continues to flirt with Scarlett, Sam looked to his big brother, shaking his head, picking up another menu and smacking Dean in the face yet again. “Order!”

“Alright cranky pants, I’m getting to it.” picking the menu Dean smirked at his little brother, and then back to his girl, of the night, then looking back over the menu once more. “I’ll take a double cheese burger and fries with a strawberry milk shake, whipped by your hands, sweetheart.”

Sam groaned and smacked his head on the table shaking his head- “can I order and eat without the urge of having to puke please?”

“Sammy”

Not paying the older Winchester any mind, keeping to himself, reading the menu. – Dean still being drunk, he was in aggravation mood, kept calling his brother’s name.

“Sammy; Sammy, Sammy, Sammy!”

“What dean, I’m trying to order damn it.”

“Don’t be a lemon, be a rose bud.”

“Whatever dean. “ – “you such douche Sammy.”

Sam went on to ordering his food, handing Scarlett, the menu. “I’ll have a salad and a fish, sandwich with a mango shake please.”

Giving Dean a quick smirk, while dropping down, the orders; with a swift turn on her heel she began to saunter away heading for the bar. Laying the paper on the counter and calling for her sister. “Jo there’s two more orders on the counter.”

When turning back around catching Dean Winchester staring at her, she flashed him a quick smile showing her teeth. With being so caught up in the moment, not paying anyone else any mind, until she felt a small pinch on her ass.

Whirling around, reacting quickly she threw a punch out of pure instinct, knocking the guy off the bar stool and into the floor on his ass.  “Touch me again, and they will be mopping up your blood.”

Dean was quick to jump up out of his seat, now completely pissed someone other man touched his woman, starting to make his way over to her, and man now lying on the floor, when his little brother jumped up a grabbed him, by the arm. “Dude let her handle this.”

“Get the fuck off me Sammy; that’s my woman he touched.”

“Dean if you go over there, you’re going to get nailed; she’s a big girl, she can handle her own, from what I just saw.”

“Sammy get off me now!”

Using everything he had in him, he tugs the older Winchester back to his seat, sitting him in it. – sinking down in front of his brother, knowing he just might get punched in the face.

“No I’m not letting you get in the middle, and cause a huge fight; over a girl you just met.”

Sam knew trying to talk his brother out of trying to the hero and save the day, wasn’t going to be easy because when Dean is pissed or this irate there was no stopping him, he could talk until he was blue in the face, and Dean still wouldn’t listen; it would go In one and out the other, but this had to be done.

Balling both his hands into fist, making his fingers change from pink to white- leaning back just a bit he jolted Dean’s leg, by smacking him in it. “Dean! Listen to me please just stop and let her handle it.”

“She is a girl Sammy, and that’s just wrong, you don’t put your hands on someone unless you have permission, fuck letting her handle it herself Now move before I hurt you, please don’t make me hurt you Sammy!”

Even though he was being threaten he didn’t back down, standing his ground he yelled at his older brother “Dean stop it, she might be a woman, but she is more than cable of taking care of her own; she is a hunter”  


“A hunter how the hell would you know?”

“Because Jo told me when the two of you snuck out earlier, that’s how smart ass.”

Setting the plates of on the Winchesters table, she’s pulled down into Dean’s lap, feeling his breath on her neck while he talked in her ear. “Dollface are you okay?”

Nodding her head she turned and kissed him a hard smirking at the thought of him actually caring about her, and not being like most guys, who just does a wham bam thank you Mam, kinda guy.  Moments later she sees her mom nearing the table, stopping at the table putting her hands on her hips, cocking her head to the side. “Scarlett Josephine, what the hell do you think you’re over here doing, get your ass back to work now.”

“Kissing Dean what’s it look like, chill out I’m coming.”

 “Huh no you’re not kissing anyone especially Dean Winchester.”

“Excuse you mom, but I am 21 I will kiss who I want when I want.”

“Scar go now I’m not telling you again.”

“What is your problem with Dean? You have been on my ass since he’s been here damn. Stop being such a bitch.”

Without thinking Ellen raised her hand and smacked her oldest daughter in the mouth, then grabbed her by the arm, and pulled her away from the older Winchester, dragging her back over the bar, and into the back.

“little girl I’m your mother and you will not talk to me in that manner, do you understand me, I’m telling you right now; you are **not** to have anything, to do with the Winchesters do you got me.”

“To late mom, the damage is already done; I like him and there’s nothing you can do about it, you can’t control my life. I’m sorry dads not around but just because you’re sad and lonely doesn’t mean I have to be; what your issue with Dean is anyway.”

Dean and Sam could hear Ellen and Scarlett yelling at each-other in the back, causing Sam to narrow his eyes his to his big brother. “That’s our cue to go; I think we should leave now.”

“No I don’t want to go yet; I’m not ready to leave.”

“I really think we should go before there’s any more trouble tonight.”

“Fine we can go but just give me a second.”

“Don’t not go back there and cause any more trouble Dean just leave the girl a note. “

Sammy just go get the car started up; I’ll be out in a minute.”

Getting up and walking away from his little brother, and over to the back of the bar, pushing the swinging door open. Walking through the door he wrapped his arms around Scarlet.

“Hey Sam and I are getting out of here wanna go?”

Looking dead in her mother’s eyes she smirked- “sure just let me clock out for the night.”

“okay I’ll wait for you out front.”

Landing a kiss on her ear lobe and tugging it with his teeth.”I’ll see you in a few minutes.”

Walking pass Ellen he smirked knowing they just pissed her off completely and going back out the swinging door, spotting Jo he walked over to her and laid his hand on her shoulder.

“Sammy, Scarlett and I are getting out of here, wanna go?”

“Did my mom say it was okay for us to leave?”

“Not really but your sister coming anyway, you should come; maybe you and Sammy could get some action tonight while I pleasure your sister.”

Jo smirked at the thought of hooking up with Sam.- “okay fine I’ll go but as long as Sam and I have our own room.”

“Done deal, we are just waiting on your sister, and then we can go.”

Ellen chased Scarlett out of the back, still yelling at her and fobbing not to go, she stopped and hungrily kissed Dean in front of her mother, then turned to her. “I’m going so don’t try to stop me.”

“Scarlett these boys are nothing but bad news, yes they are hunter but they are still bad news please just stay here with me and your sister, he’s not going to do nothing but have sex with you hurt you and leave you, that’s how the Winchesters are; Scarlett please just listen, to me for once in your life.”

Dean cocked his head to side, he’s now pissed, sure he has had sex with a lot of girls and then left, but he’s always told them it was a onetime thing, nothing more. But there was something about this girl that he couldn’t shake off he then looked to Ellen.

“Whoa, Mrs. Ellen; I don’t mean any harm but you don’t know me, and I don’t know what you think you know, and honestly I don’t care what you think of me, the only thing that matters here is Scarlett and what she thinks, I would never hurt her.”

With that being said he walked away, only stopping to look at the Scarlett. “You coming with me or staying here?”

Both girls walked over to dean and laced their fingers with his- proceeding to walk out the door with both girls latched on his arms, getting to his Impala he opened the back door letting the girls climb in the back seat, then climbing in himself.

“What the hell is this Dean?”

Dean leaned in close to his little brother and whispered. – “Jo wants you, Sammy this is your chance to be with her, I know you like her- I can see it when you look at her.”

“Dean this is not the way I wanted to get her to go out with me. You’re causing trouble.”

“Stop whining and drive would you, the girl wants some of that younger Winchester cock.”

“Ellen is going to kill you Dean, why can’t you ever just leave well enough alone?”

“What’s your problem little brother, I got you the girl now drive. “

With being pissed at his brother, he started the car and took off, speeding down the road heading for the hotel.- when arriving at their hotel, Sam climb out of the car, slamming the door behind him, leaving Dean and the 2 girls in the car.

Jo sat up in the seat and tapped Dean on the shoulder- “is he mad that I tagged along, or does he just not like me like that?”

“No he likes you, he’s just pissed at me. He will be fine in a few minutes.”

Jo then climbed out of the back seat and went to the hotel room, knocking on the door and walked in seeing Sam sitting on the bed. “Sam you okay?”

Looking up to Jo he reached his hand out grabbing a hold of hers, pulling her over to him and setting her on his lap, to where she was straddling him. Taking her lips in his he kissed her softly.

“I’m not mad at you; it has nothing to do with you. – I – I like you but umm this isn’t how I wanted to us to be on a first date; my brother just don’t know how or when, to leave well enough alone.”

“I can understand that, but my mom is a control freak and she thinks she can control, mine and Scarlett’s lives, we are 21 and we don’t need her standing over us like we are babies. Ya know, I mean I’m pretty sure you don’t want your dad telling you what to do, and who you can and cannot date.”

“actually I wish my dad would have been more like your mom, my dad and I fight and buttheads so much, I don’t even talk to him half the time, he’s around. But I get your point too; I just wish my brother would listen to me sometime for his own good. – I know he likes your sister but he needs to learn, he can’t have everything he wants, when he wants it.”

“Enough talk about them, let’s talk about us for a minute.”

While Sam and Jo talk and work things out between them, Dean and Scarlett go to another room, getting right down business, and getting all freaky yet again.-  stripping their clothes off dean tosses his girl on the bed, hovering over her while she undoes his jeans for the second time tonight.

“Dean fuck me, I want to feel you in me again I need you.”

 Complying with his girl yet again he leans down sucking on her ear lobe, and biting at the exposed flesh of her neck, and collar bone, making her moan out loud.- licking his fingers, he slides them inside her pants and into her entrances; with not having a lot of room to pump his hand he purrs.

“Lift up and take these damn things off.”

 Flipping them over, she slides off the bed, sliding her jeans slowly down her legs, teasing the older male, beginning to dance around in front and stripping the rest of her clothes, off.

Climbing back on top of him straddling his stomach, sitting backwards this time, her ass close to his face, he bits back a moan as he slaps her ass, watching it bounce.

“Suck my cock, take me all the down your throat as far and deep as you can, I want to feel you gag on my oozing soft cock, make me hard so I can fuck that ass.”

 Leaning down she takes his cock in her mouth and all the way down, to her throat until her tongue touches his balls, beginning to bob her head up and down,- he lays his hand on the back of her head pushing it down further, causing her to gag on his semi hard cock.

With her being leaned down so far on him, her legs are spread wide open, she pushes her ass further up on him to where her pussy was sitting, on his face.- flicking his tongue over g-spot and sliding it down into the hole,  dipping his tongue in and out of her, causing her to moan.

He then slides 2 digits in her and begins pounding her hard and fast, sending shockwaves through her body once more.  Dean can feel her inner walls clutching around his fingers, telling him she wanted more, he then slides two more digits in softly working her further open so he fit his whole hand in, without ripping her open and hurting her.

After while his whole in was inside her, fisting her so hard her body began to jump, making her pull off of him, he then flips them around, getting her flat on the bed, he leans down biting her flesh, sucking her skin into his mouth.

Biting and sucking on her neck so hard he began to taste blood, telling to pull back on the biting because he was leaving marks on her skin. He then griped a handful of hair in to his hand yanking her head backwards. “Get on all fours baby, hand and knees.”

Reaching over on the night stand, grapping the tube of lube and squirting some into his hand, the scent of the lube lingering in the air strawberry mixed with mango. – taking his hand and wrapping it around his cock slicking himself along with Scarlett, he then lined himself up with the hole, gently pushing the head of his cock in while gripping her hip with one hand, and tickling her clit with the other, trying to distract her from the pain in her ass.

Taking his time he finally got his full length inside her, tight ring of muscle- gently starting a slow and easy pace getting her use to the feeling of his 9 inch cock, once she was settled he picked up his pace. - slamming and thrusting, in and out of her. Bucking back she begins to rock against him.

Burying his cock as deep as he could into body, feeling so good the point where it almost made him faint, he grips her hips removing his hand from her hip, he smacks her ass, as hard as he could, causing his dollface to yelp and grip the sheets under her into her hands.

spanking her ass, and nipping at her fully undressed fleshed body, sinking his teeth deeper in to her skin tasting blood once more, his cock rubbing up against her prostate, she began to grunt, and call his name, he now knows she close to her climax, wanting to make her cum before himself knowing he pleasured her as much as himself.

Pulling out and thrusting back in; not once not twice but three time, they cum together with a shout, and then collapse on the bed.

Lying on his back panting trying to catch his breath, as he throws his arm around the sandy blonde haired girl, he turns on his side pulling her tight against his chest.

“You do know I really do like spending time with you; right I don’t normal do this with any girl, I never cuddle with them after sex.”

“why not? With me being a girl I would know that every girl wants to feel loved and needed after sex, and just as much I like when I’m being cuddled right now.”

“honestly I’m not a cuddle type person, I don’t tell nor show my feelings, I like to keep my emotions to myself; the only person I ever show my feelings for is my little brother, Sammy and I are just I don’t know special, I guess.”

“You show your emotions with me, why is that?”

“I don’t I know really, it feels different with you, I kinda feel like I know you, or something, honestly when I feel empty when I’m not with you; I don’t know why.”

Just then her phone blares in her ear, making her pull away from Dean, giving him a look saying sorry, she flips her phone open, putting it to her ear.- “yeah.”

“Where are you?”

“With Dean why?”

“Something has come up; I need you and your sister to come home.”

“Fine mom I’ll be home soon.”

With that she up the phone and looked to a very sad looking Dean Winchester who didn’t want her to leave, he pulled her back into his arms and held her tight. “Do you have to go?”

“Yes; but I don’t want too, I want to stay here with you”

“Then Stay beautiful, stay with me.”

“I can’t she will have a cow if we don’t go home. drive me through.”

“Yeah.”

Getting out of bed and pulling their clothes back on, when she realized, her shirt was ripped almost all the way in half, puffing her cheeks out she sighed. “Good going Stud you ripped my shirt. Now what am I going to wear”

Dean chuckled at the younger girl and tossed her, one of his favorite t-shirts- “here wear this.”

Taking the shirt from him she made her way to the bathroom, turning the water on making as hot as she could stand it, then stepping in and getting wet. – when done she wrapped herself in a towel and headed back into the room, once reaching the bed, she let her towel fall to the floor, and then begins to get dressed. Seeing her stud is all ready to go, wearing his basketball shorts and black, tank- top.

Tossing on her black bra, and his black AC/DC shirt, not bothering to put on her underwear, she pulled her jeans over her legs, and up to her waist line buttoning them. – pulling her socks and boots back on, she stood up ready to go.

“Ready baby cakes?”

Snatching his keys and wallet off the nightstand, headed for the door, stopping once he reached the front of the room. “Are you sure you have to go?”

Lacing her finger with his, she nodded her head once more- “let’s get Jo.”

Walking out of the hotel room and shutting the door behind them, they strolled over to Sam’s and Jo’s room, knocking on the door, not getting answer- dean took it upon himself to just walk in.  Opening the door catching a sight he never in his life wanted to see.

Jo straddling his little brother while he finger fucked her ass, hearing them both moan out in blissful pleasure, as Sam sat up and bucked his hips burying his cock into Jo,  all while he nips  and bites at her flesh.

Dean froze and all he could do was watch as, pinched her nipples, making them hard, perky and like a pink rose color. - Dean finally found the words to speak. “Sammy, Jo time to go.”

Sam jumped throwing a blanket over himself and Jo, then looked to his older brother.

“What the hell Dean; how long have you been there?”

“Sorry and not long I just came in; listen Ellen called she wants the girls home.”

“We will be out in a minute now get out.”

Throwing hands in the air- “fine bitch.” Turning around walking out the room, slamming the door shut behind him, going back to his lady. – When getting back to the car he climbs in the divers’ seat, he then heard her ask. “Why is your face so white?”

“I just saw my little brother, and your sister having sex, that kinda mentally scared me.”

“But you hunt monsters.”

“Yeah, well you know what evil you’re dealing with out there, but you don’t know what evil you’re dealing with in there.”

Scarlett then laughed very loudly at him; just then Jo walked over to the car and climbed. - dean seeing her shirt inside out, he face palms his head and yells.”Oh jeuses Christ!”

Sammy narrowed his eyes to his big brother, and smirked as he was silently saying ‘now you know how I feel’

Hooking their seat belts and heading for the girls house, - the drive being awkwardly quite, dean reached down and turn the radio on. When hearing the song he turned to Sammy nudging him, he begins to smirk, and sing loudly.

_Baby come back, you can blame it all on me_

_I was wrong and I just can’t live without you._

Making everyone in the car laugh at him, he began to laugh himself, singing the song the whole drive, to the girls’ house. – Once arriving at the house, the guys climbed out running around to the other side of the car, opening their ladies doors and helping them out.

Dean wrapped his arms around his lady’s waist while kissing her neck while walking to the front door, watching as Scarlett open the door he laughed when seeing the marks he left upon her neck. “Oh boy how pissed is your mom goanna be at me.”

“Why what did you do?”

“Uh I kinda left marks, sorry.”

“Dean!”

“What I couldn’t help myself you just taste so damn good.”

“My mom is going to kill you.”

“Oh well nothing I haven’t dealt with before.”

The 2 couples walk into the house, going through the kitchen and through the living room, seeing Ellen standing there in nothing but her nightgown.

“MRS. Ellen cover that shit up, we don’t need to see all that.”

Raising her eyebrows and narrowing her eyes to the older Winchester. “Dean shut your mouth while you ahead of the game. “

“And what are you going to do, kill me? Oh I’m scared; not.”

Rising her hand she smacks dean right in the face. “Now park it or leave!”

Sitting his ass in the middle of the couch grabbing and pulling Scarlett down on top of him, as Sam dose the same with Jo.- sitting quietly until Ellen begins to speak.

“Girl’s I have something I need to tell you, so I listen and listen well.”

Both girl nodded their says not making a peep, they grab each-others hand, lacing their fingers together, knowing this can’t be good.- just then a tall man with sandy blonde hair, matching Scarlett’s walked into the room.

He’s wearing navy blue tank-top and black sweatpants, with a white hat. The girls gasp as tears begin to burn their eyes and roll down their face, already knowing who the man was.

Jumping up of the Winchesters laps they scream at the same time and tackle the man, to the floor. “Daddy.”

The man laughed and sat up holding both is babies in his arms, just then dean received another smack to the face, he the loudly protested. “What the hell was that for?”

“Just because; you’re a Winchester.”

“Sam is too why didn’t he get smacked?”

Sam glared to his older brother. “Dude what the hell?”

“Well I’m over here getting all the beating, and you pretty little self just sits there.”

The girl’s father then moved his girls to the side, and stood up. “Woman what did you hit him for?”

“Because he’s a Winchester, and I despise his father, I thought you were dead because of john.”

“You don’t know the whole story; you need to calm down Ellen.”

“Then explain to me will, because here I sat for years with our twin girls, thinking you were dead because of John Winchester, and now all the sudden you show up, on my door step.”

“Our Door step; sit down and chill out, I will explain everything.”

William then turned and look to the 2 young Winchester sitting on his couch, nodding his head towards them say their names.

“Dean, Sam; how have you all been, I see you got you dads good looks, and my girls; it’s like Ellen and John all over again.”

Dean reached his hand out to William. “William, we are good.”

Sam then spoke up cutting his brother off. “What did you mean by John and Ellen all over again?”

William then sat in the chair next to the couch, taking a deep breath and then let it out, reaching out his hand and pulling his wife into his lap, and then begins.

“I know the Story john told you, because I’m the one who told him to tell you.”

Ellen turned back to look at her husband, shaking her head. “What do you mean?”

“John and I had a plan, we wanted to catch this shifter, so I used myself as bate, and told john to hide in the bushes, and my scent would draw out this shifter. When the time came for john to jump out and shoot that son of a bitch, it snatched me and ran. – John hunted me down for days, until he finally found me, when he did I was already beaten and tortured so much I was near death.  So I told him, to leave me there come home to his kids Dean and Sam they needed him.”

“And what about you’re twin girls and me William?”

“I told john to tell you I was long gone and dead, that the shifter killed me, and that it was idea to use me as bate to draw out the shifter, and that he got inpantice and jumped out too soon, all because I knew you would try and find me, and our girls needed at least one of us.  I fought everyday to get away and though about the 3 of you, that what kept me fighting my family and now here I am. “

Just then Dean’s head snapped around to Scarlett as he heard a sniffle coming from her direction, get moved slowly off the couch on to the floor, and scooted over to her- pulling her in his embrace holding her tight and talking in her ear, telling her everything will be okay, as long as he was around.

Ellen sneered at the sight before her, with the oldest Winchester holding her Daughter and loving on her in her own house, and she had forbidden them to be together. Right at this point she despised Dean Winchester,- he looked and acted just like John did when he was Dean’s age.

She jumped up off her husband’s lap and yelled. “No no no absolutely not. Scarlett gets up, you are not allowed to be with Dean Winchester, and same goes for Jo and Sam Winchester.”

Scarlett went to get up, when dean pulled her back down and back to him, tighten his grip on her with his arms,- “No you’re not getting up, this is your life and if you want me and wants us then you do what you feel is right.”

Ellen at this point is now irate, her blood pursuer through the roof  her face all red, she walks over to the couple sitting in the middle of the floor, grabbing her daughter by arm pulling her away from the Winchester- starting at him she sneered. “Leave get out of my house.”

William then jumped out of his seat and grabbed a hold of Ellen. “Ellen stop it leave those boys alone, they have nothing to do with what happen on my hunt with john. – Dean sit down, you’re not leaving.”

“Thanks William but I don’t want my girl here, getting in anymore trouble tonight, I’m just goanna take my brother and leave. – dollface I’ll see you later.”

With that dean walked to where Scarlett stood with her mother, putting his finger under her chink and lifting her lips to his, he kissed her softly.

Turning around and waving to his brother, telling him to come on lets go, he feels her arms snake around her chest and her voice shaky with sadness.”Dean please don’t go, stay with me please.”

Sighing he begins to feel bad, already knowing he was leaving for the night, he lays his hand on top of hers. “not to night babydoll I’ll see you in the morning.”


	4. taken

Later that night Dean laid awake picturing Scarlett’s sad face and remembering her shaky voice crack as she cried and asked him to stay, not being able to get her off his mind, he tossed over on his side, sliding his phone out of his pocket- pulling up her name and looking at the picture id he took of her at the roadhouse. Hitting the orange, message icon sending her a text.

‘Dollface you okay?’ hitting the send button, he waited for a reply, after a few minutes of getting nothing in return, he sat up in his bed looking over to his little brother who is sound asleep, he then grabs a pen and piece of paper – dropping something down leaving his brother a note, and then snatching his impala keys and wallet off the stand and sliding his shoes on over his feet.

Opening the hotel door and looking back over his shoulder checking on his brother once more before leaving, knowing his little brother is safe and sound he closes the hotel door behind him, - walking across the parking lot to the 1967 impala, stopping when reaching the divers’ side, sliding the key into the lock and twisting the key, opening the door he climbs in and jams the key into the igtion turning the key and starting the car. Dropping the gear shift down into reverse and  backs out of the parking spot, and then quickly throws the gear into drive, and speeds away, with nothing other than his dollface on his mind.

While trying to get to his girl, he looks down at the speed Domtar seeing he’s only doing 45, he steps on the gas pedal, laying it to the floor, picking up speed now flying, racing to the Harvelle house. – When arriving he climbs out the car, and takes a tour around the outside of the house.

Trying to find her window, not being able to succeed, Dean punches the brick wall sending a shooting pain through his hand. – His hand turns black and purple instantly signal that it was broke, dropping to his knees, he clutches his hand with the other.

Even with all the pain his hand is in at this point, he still thinking of his girl, just then he hears the front the door open, he carefully gets back to his feet, and around the Conner of the white house. – seeing William and Ellen leaving along with Jo, watching them enter their car and pull off before he enters the house.

Entering the house he walks through the livingroom and going upstairs- once upstairs he looked around Schering every room until he found the right one, going in the room seeing her lying in the bed. Strolling over to bed he sat down laying his hand on her shoulder rubbing downwards to her back, waking her up.

Rolling over her eyes widen when seeing him there, her face turned white so white it looked as if she seen a ghost. “Stud what are you doing here?”

“I had to see you, I tried to text you, but you didn’t answer, I couldn’t get your sad face out of my head. “

 “My mom and dad are still up, you need to get out of here, before she hears you.”

“They left and beside I don’t care, I missed my dollface.”

Leaning herself up on her elbows, looking dean in the eyes. “look I like you and I want to be with you, but because of my mom she would never allow us to be together so I come up with an idea.”

“Is that so, and what would that be?”

“Let’s run away together, you know like skip town?”

“And why would we do that Dollface?”

“To be together Dean.”

“If I run off with you, your mom might kill me.”

“You’re scared of my mom.”

“Yeah I think so.”

“Dean please I want to be with you.”

“I – I just don’t think it’s a good idea, Scar I mean I’m not saying I don’t want to be with you, but if we want it bad enough we can stay here and fight for what we want, and if you want to try and be with me then all we can do is try, yeah you’re mom will be mad but she loves you so she will get over it.”

Dean then leaned down and wrapped his arms around her body, hugging her and kissing her neck, he laid her back on the bed, laying the top half of his body on her and the rest laying on the bed, pulling back he looked her in the eyes. “I want you I want in you now.”

Hungrily taking her lips in his nuzzling his nose against hers as well he then heard her say. “Take me now please take me.”

Biting her bottom lip and sliding his hand up her shirt, pinching he nipple on her left boob, forgetting all about his hurt hand, until doing that, sending yet another shooting pain through his hand, he winced in pain, and pulled back and sat on the bed. “Fuck!”

Scarlett jumped up scooting over next to him fear covered her eyes. “what happen?”

“It’s nothing really I’m fine.”

“Talk to me what’s wrong. Did I do something wrong.”

He snapped his head around glaring to her as to say what kinda question is that. “What; no what kind of question is that, why would you even ask me that.”

“Well because he pulled away and yelled. “

“That has nothing to do with you, I hurt my hand punching your house, I think it might be broke.”

“What why would you do that, Dean now your hurt.”

“I’ll be okay.”

She pulled him back down on the bed, kissing him hard and rough. “How about I pleasure you tonight?”

“Actually how about we just spend the night together, and just cuddle.”

Wrapping her arms around his waist and laying her head on  his chest, closing her eyes and trying to fall asleep, feeling his hand running up and down her back, she sighed and eventually fell asleep, along with dean.

 

The next morning Dean wakes and still being tangled with Scarlett, a smirk curves his lips as he tries to unwrap himself from her, to use the bathroom, when moving she opened her eyes and looked to him, - “where you going?”

“Bathroom I have to pee.”

Rolling out of dean’s embrace allowing him to get out of the bed, he pushed himself up using his bad hand causing him to holler in pain yet again. “Oh fuck, god that hurt!”

Him yelling caused Ellen to come running the room, stopping in her tracks when she seen dean sitting on her daughters bed shirtless, hold his hand to his chest. “Dean what the hell are you doing here, and when did you get here?”

Scarlett then piped up, “Last night I let him in. He’s been here all night with me. “

“Dean I need a moment with my daughter alone”

Nodding his head, to Ellen he leaded back kissing his girl good morning then got up and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him running into Jo.

“Watch it man, damn you almost knocked me down.”

“Sorry Jo.”

Standing by the door listening to everything Ellen and her daughter said.

“What is your problem with him?”

“My problem is father like son, Scar he’s just like his father, when he was his age, I’m trying to t protect you from him and the Winchester ways. He will do nothing but hurt you, I’ve been through this already. “

“Dean’s not like that he wouldn’t hurt me, I’m going with him like or not.”

“No you’re not, you live in my house your under my roof and you will go by my rules and I say you’re not going anywhere with him.”

“You can’t keep me here, I’m 21 years old I’m an adult if I walk out that door with him there’s nothing not a damn thing you can do about it.”

Tired of hearing the fighting he opens the door and pops his head in the room, making both of them go quite. “I’m goanna head out I gotta get back to Sammy, before he starts to worry.”

“Dean wait.”

“I’ll be back later, promise.”

With that he shut the door and walked away, not even caring about being shirtless, he walks bolts down the stairs and out the door the impala and heading back to the hotel. – getting to the hotel he walks in the door seeing his little brother still asleep, he sits down on his bed and turns the radio on, causing his brother to jump right of the bed.

“What the hell!”

“Wakey wakey sleepy head, it’s time to get up.”

Once Sam was up and out of bed and they did their daily everyday brushing their teeth and showering, they headed out to do their hunt for the day. – when a little while later in the middle of  working a case, Deans phone goes off. Sliding the green button over and putting the phone to his ear, - “yeah.”

“It’s bobby listen I caught a case, and I need you to work it for me.”

“No cuz I thought it was the 4 horsemen, and what the hell do I like to you, Elliot Stabler from SVU”

“You damn idjit just shut up and listen would ya. “

“Just get on with it bobby I’m kinda in the middle of something here.”

“Dean listen Scarlett Harvelle skipped town.”

“What when? I was just with her a little over 3 hours ago.”

“About an hour ago, not only did she skip town d- Dean she was uh.”

“Bobby what is it, she what?”

“She was snatched; something took her dean, the last time she was seen she was passing the sign saying now leaving Nebraska. You need to go find her.”

“How did you find out?”

“William called and said that he went up to her room, to talk to her about you and she was gone, she took a bag of clothes, even your AC/DC shirt.”

“I’m on my way to Ellen’s now, but why would he call you and not me.”

“Ellen didn’t want you to know so William called me and asked me to call you.”

“Alright later.”

Calling Sam on his phone when he answers dean hit panic mood.”Sammy; Scarlett is missing something or someone took her, I need you to help me find her.”


	5. Kistune/ love

Treating Scarlett Harvelle’s case as any other they have worked, the Winchesters load up the Impala, leaving Lincoln Nebraska, heading to Sioux Fall South Dakota, meeting up with Bobby Singer. – while driving the boys talked about the case wondering who or what could have taken, Scarlett Harvelle and why would it of taken her.

“Talk to me Sammy, what are we going up against?”

“I’m not really sure yet Dean, it could be a million different things; but from what I’m reading here it sounds like a Kistune”

“What the hell is a Kistune, and how do we kill it?”

“According to this it says there different types.”

Sam then read the article out loud to his older brother. - “A Kistune is a monster that, appearance, looks very similar to werewolves. Kistune’s seem to be very rare and uncommon. They feed on a certain part of the brain to live, and without it they will die. They also look as human beings and have the ability to partially shape-shift, themselves into animal like qualities. They main defenses are their claws. “

“Okay how do we kills this damn thing, what’s its weakness?”

“Heart destruction; a Kistune can only be killed by being stabbed in the heart with a knife or dagger or being shot in the heart.”

“So wait a minute; no sliver or anything like that, we just stab or shoot, them and it’s done?”

“well for that form yes, now for the Japanese form is different ;  Kistune can have up to nine tails, as it is said that one of the tails is the main and is the source of all power.  With not knowing which one is the tail, one would have to cut off all of them to kill the Kistune. When a Kistune gains it ninth tail, it’s fur becomes white or gold. – When the Kistune reaches 100 year of age, it learns the ability to take human form.  They can shape-shift from fox to human and back again, it can also duplicate other human beings, they can be male or female and usually takes the form of young pretty girl.”

“Okay so now all we have to do is find Scarlett and this damn Kistune.”

It went quiet…so quiet that Dean started to think; about Scarlett and how she was taken, how she could be hurt or scared right now, crying for him to help her. His fingers tightened around the wheel, so tightly that his knuckles turned white. Shooting a glance from the corner of his eye at his brother, he moved one hand off the wheel to turn on the radio. The sounds of Leather and Lace by Stevie Nicks and Don Henley blared from the radio. His heart ached as he listened to the words –he wanted his girl back. He wanted to be able to hold her and kiss her, and tell her exactly how he felt about her.

“This thing has to die.” He grunted, ignoring the look Sam was giving him.

Lost in his thoughts his eyes stayed locked on the road, knowing they had 236 miles to go before reaching bobby, and getting out there looking for his girl.- another thought of her being out there somewhere hurt scared crying for him, begins to drive him mad, adding purser to the gas pedal sending it all the way to the floor, doing over 100 miles per hour.

Noting giving a damn about anything else going on around him, just wanting to find her, only being pulled out of his thoughts when hearing his brother’s voice. “Dean slow down.”

“I can’t Sammy.”

“Dean please, slow down.”

“I said I can’t Sam, I gotta find her, help her.”

“We will find her just slow down, before you kill us or someone else.”

“This thing has to pay for what it done.”

Leaving it at that dean nor Sam uttered another word, Sam could tell this was not the time to push his brother, that it’s better to just leave him be and let him do whatever it was he was doing.- shooting another look over to his brother, seeing his head laying against the window sleeping, he knew his little brother was tried.

Dean always had a soft spot for his little brother ever since they were young kids, it all started when losing their mom in the house fire, when he was 4 and Sam was 6 months old. – knowing he would do anything and everything for his little brother, to keep him safe.-Pretty much feeling like taking care of Sam was his job, again this started when they were young kids, always being left alone together, while their dad was on the road saving people hunting things.

Remembering what his dad had told him before he died, that Sam had demon blood in him, and if he couldn’t save him he would have to kill him. the thought of having to kill his own brother brought tears to his eyes, pissing him off even more.  Removing a hand from the wheel again, laying it on Sam’s leg giving it a small squeeze then said out loud.

“I’d rather die than kill you and lose you.”

Finding a hotel he pulled in the parking lot, going in the building getting a room for the night, he handed the money to the woman and walked back out to his car. – opening his door he shook Sam. “Sammy c’mon wake up.”After getting his brother up and into the hotel, he laid down himself.  – never getting a break, his life was full of nothing but hurt and bad news, first his mom and dad dying and then find outing his little brother has demon blood in him, and then now his girl was taken.

Lying in the bed he realized even if he can save her, they could never be together, not like he wanted them to be, not with his life being the way it is, not unless he left this life alone and walked away even then he’d still have to worry and look after his little brother.

Beginning to grow tired of this life he wanted out for him and Sam, he wanted a big house with a yard and lots of kids running around, not only his own kids but Sam’s as well.

Finally falling asleep for the night and waking up in the morning, not wasting any time they were back on the road, heading for bobby’s place.- they drove a couple more hours; finally after those couple hours they reached bobby’s, climbing out of the car and knocking on the door.

The door jerked open reveling bobby on the other side, his lips curved in a smirk he titled his hast and spoke. “Sam; Dean what are you doing here?’

“We came to get you Bobby we need your help.”

Dean then cut in.”Th- this thing that has Scarlett is a Kistune.”

“Oh Balls!”

“What is it bobby?”

“Dean this isn’t good ya know, Kistune’s they umm sort like hell hounds.”

“What do you mean hell hounds, the paper said werewolf’s”

“You idjit yes werewolf hell hound. We gotta find her and quick.”

“oh hell bobby, Sammy lets go.”

All three guys headed out to find her, splitting up taking their own ways, hoping one of them would find her quicker,  hours upon hours of looking and yelling for her, they still returned home with nothing, no clues or anything.

Dean was last to come home for the night, walking in the house he threw is gun on the couch, running his hand through his hair he screamed. “Son of a bitch!”

 Causing Sam and Bobby both to just stare at him, feeling bad for his brother he walked over and laid his hand on Dean’s shoulder, reusing him they would do everything, in their power to find her and bring, her home to him.

“Dean will find her”

“We don’t know that Sammy, I should have stayed with her.”

Bobby then cut them both off. “We can’t give up Dean, if you want to find her; you gotta give it your all 100 percent, don’t give up on her so quick.”

“It’s almost been 24 hours bobby and we got nothing how are goanna find her, with nothing huh tell me how bobby tell me!”

“Dean Stop, stop yelling at bobby he’s right we can’t give up.”

“I’m not giving up that will be the last thing I do, I will not stop looking never.”

Dean turned on his heel and walked back out the door, slamming it closed behind him, and sitting on the steps, he began replaying that song in his head, bringing tears to his eyes.- now knowing what he had done, something he swore he would never do.  Bad boy Dean Winchester had fallen in love with her, with Scarlett Harvelle.

A few hours later the door opened and closed behind him, already knowing who it was he patted a seat next to him basically asking the older male to take a seat. Bobby did as asked and took a seat next to the oldest Winchester, laying one hand on Dean’s shoulder and handing him a cold beer with the other.  Bobby then asked. “How you holding up son?”

“Not good, I just want to find her.”

“I know you do, I do too; but what’s going on with you?”

“What do you mean bobby.”

“Listen to me son, I seen the way you reacted in there. You love her don’t you?”

Putting the beer bottle to his mouth and taking a drink, he didn’t respond to the older male. Bobby then started again.” Dean there’s no shame in loving someone.”

“Bobby please don’t; in this line of work everyone you love, you lose and I can’t stand to lose anyone else especially not her, if I lose her; it will be the end of me. – I have lost enough don’t you think, my mom and dad, and now her, I can’t lose her bobby I just can’t.”

Shoving his beer back to his mouth he guzzled the rest of it down, and tossed the bottle away, turning to look at the older male, sitting next to him he taps his leg. “I’m going to find her tonight I don’t care what it takes, I will find her.”

Getting up of the steps he walks back in the house, strolling over to the couch and grabbing his gun, shoving down in the back of his jeans, he shooting a glance his brother’s way, seeing him asleep yet again. – walking over to the chair leaning down he laid his lips to Sam’s forehead. “Love you Sammy, I’ll be back.” And walked out passing bobby sitting on the steps, he looks over his shoulder. “Watch out for my little brother, take care of him.” and then took off.

In the distance he heard bobby calling his name; but he didn’t stop, continuing on with his job he looked for any type of a sign telling Scarlett and the Kistune were near, it was now 4 in morning and he still had jack, until he heard a scream.

Running through the woods following the sounds of the screams, the closer he got the louder the screams, finally making to where the noise was coming from, he came to a stop, hiding behind a tree. – when all the sudden he seen a beat and doped up Scarlett, she began to cry as the Kistune transformed from human to fox and out of nowhere another Kistune tided, her to a pole.

A male and female Kistune, which was bad, meaning they were mates, Scarlett’s cries became louder and scared, and harder for him to listen to, he then heard her say it.

“Someone help me, Dean help me.”

His heart shattered into pieces, hearing her cry and scream and begs for him to help her, to save her, which was the last straw for him- no made his girl cry and beg, unless it was him during sex.

Pulling his gun and knife out, he charged towards the Kistune’s, only stopping when reaching Scarlett. “Hey baby, I’m here.” He gently whispered and then yelled. “Hey assholes.”

Both male and female turned around and he shoots 2 bullets in both chests, hitting them so close to the heart, they fell to the ground. - He shot again hitting them in the head, and cutting off the female’s tail, killing her instantly, and then shooting the male once more, in the chest. - Dean stood and watched as the light slowly faded, out of his eyes and took his last breath.

Cutting the rope off from around her hands, he pulled her into his arms, as she begins to cry.

“Shh it’s okay, it’s all going to be okay, I got you babe.”


	6. chapter 6

Standing in a field that’s in the middle of nowhere, Dean held Scarlett in his arms, sighing letting a breath of relive out, at the fact she’s now safe and in his arms once again. – tighten his grip on her body he whispers. “Let’s go home.”

Unwrapping himself from her beat up limb body, he leans down wrapping on arm under butt and legs and the other around her neck and body, lifting her up into his arms- Beginning to protest him carrying her. “Dean I can walk.” Dining her effort of walking, he stops, and puts his forehead to hers, narrowing his eyes looking right into her. “No you can’t walk, I’m carrying you and that’s the end of it.”

“Dean”

“Dollface I don’t want to hear it, I’m fine with carrying you.”

Walking through the woods, she throws her arms around his neck, leaning her head up close to his ear, her breath tickling his neck making him laugh, he trips over a tree branch, dropping her to the ground and falling on top of her, she then laughs.

His faces so close hers she leans up and kisses him and then ask. – “you want to something?”

 “Yeah”

“You’re my hero.”

“Aright let’s get going.”

 When Dean arrived back at bobby’s house with a sleeping Scarlett in his arms, the sun was starting to rise, painting the sky an orange-y pink color. He paused on the steps of Bobby’s house, watching as the sun rose. Shaking his head, he turned and maneuvered Scarlett in his arms so that he could open the front door. Once inside, he kicked the door shut behind him and carried her over to the couch. Laying her down he curls up behind her, pressing his body against hers he wraps his arms around her, as he pulls her to his chest he whispers. “God do I love you.”

A little while later dean is awoken, cracking his eyes open, seeing his girl looking right at him.

“Hey there beautiful; how you feeling?”

“Better now that you’re here hero.”

Curving a smirk on his lips he leans himself up on his elbows and, lays a quick kiss to her cheek and sits up. “Good glad to hear your okay princess.”

Beginning to get and up and walk away when she grabbed his arm and pulled him back down, sitting him next to her and lays her hand on his knee. “Can I ask you a question?”

“You just did, but go on.”

“Did you mean it?”

Shooting her a glare he gets up and walks away, leaving her and the conversation hanging in the air, Scarlett sits on the couch with a longing look on her face as to say what the hell.

About that time Sam walked over and sees the tears welling in her eyes, he sits on the couch and throws his arm around her neck, leaning back on the couch, he pulls her close to him.

“Look Dean isn’t the kind of guy who expresses how he feels. He never has been that kind of guy, he’s the type of guy where his actions speak louder than words, so just watch his actions, Dean _does_ love because if didn’t he wouldn’t of went crazy trying to find you.”

Sitting there for minute in silence she started at Sam, pulling out of his embrace she gets up and walks away.

“You know you’re just as bad as he is.”

She paused, lifting her middle finger in the air before walking away. Through the living room and out the front door, slamming the door behind her. The Winchesters were going to drive her up the damn wall.

Sam shook his head at the stupidity of both his brother and Scarlett. Anyone with eyes could see that they love each other, except for each other. How could they not realize it? Scrubbing his hands over his face, he shuffled over to the fridge to grab a beer.

“Sam,” Dean’s gruff voice mumbled as the man himself walked over to Sam and snatched his beer from him.

“Dude!”

Dean just smirked, swallowing the drink down. “Scarlett!” When there was no response, he glanced over at Sam. “Where is she?”

“She left.”

“What!? What do you mean she left Sammy?” Dean glared at his little brother.

“I mean that she walked out the door, and she left.”

“How could you let her leave, Sam!? We just got her back!” Dean threw the beer bottle in the sink, sending shards of glass and the pungent liquid flying. “Fuck!” He hissed, stomping out of the room.

“Where the hell are you going, Dean?” Sam followed him out of the room, watching as Dean yanked on his leather jacket.

“Well genius, I’m going to go find her and drag her back here by her fucking hair if I have to.” Dean walked out the door, slamming it behind himself. Fishing around in his pocket, he pulled the keys for the Impala out of his pocket.

It scared the shit out of him that she left like that. He _just_ got her back, and the thought of her leaving made him feel sick. It scared him just how much he cared for her, of how much he _needed_ her.

When he found her outside of the bar in town, talking to a guy, he saw red. That’s _his_ girl, and he’d be damned if he let some shithead take her from him. Climbing out of the Impala, he slammed the door behind himself. Sucking in a deep breath, he fought to calm himself before he ended up making an ass out of himself. Strolling over, hands stuffed in his pockets, he flashed a smirk when he saw her glance at him.

“Why are you here, Dean?” She hissed, eyes narrowed.

  _Okay, so she’s still angry_ , Dean thought to himself. “I’m here to bring your ass back to the house. So get in the fucking car, Scarlett.” He towered over her, brow raised.

“You can’t tell me what to do.” She huffed, rolling her eyes.

Dean let out a sigh before leaning down and throwing her over his shoulder, careful of his broken hand. “You’re always so damn stubborn.” He walked back to the car, ignoring her tiny fists beating on his back. Shoving her inside the car, he ran around and climbed into the driver’s seat and peeled out of the parking lot.

“What in the hell is wrong with you? You can’t just do that!” Scarlett yelled. “You can’t go all caveman on me and drag me along with you, Winchester! I’m a grown ass woman and I don –“

“Would you shut the hell up?” Dean hissed, fingers gripping the wheel tightly. “We _just_ got you back and you run off? Are you even thinking? No wait; don’t answer that because obviously _no_ you’re not thinking!” He slammed his good hand down on the wheel.

“You have no right to talk to me like that!”

“I do when you’re being an idiot!”

“Fuck you!”

“You’ve already done that, Princess.” He smirked at her, causing her to roll her eyes at him.

“You’re disgusting.”

And after that, it was quiet. When they pulled into Bobby’s driveway, Scarlett leaped out of the car before it had even stopped. Bolting through the door and up the stairs, the sound of a door slamming echoed through the house.

“What in the hell did you do you damn idjit?” Bobby leaned against the doorway of the library.

“I fucked up.” Dean sighed, walking into the kitchen for a beer.


	7. ending things/ leaving

After grabbing his beer, he jerked open the kitchen door, and walked out slamming the door closed behind him. He stomped away, going over the Impala. – grabbing a crowbar he began beating on the car, swinging as hard he could, denting the trunk of the Impala, making his arms grow tired.

Tossing the crowbar away he hit another car, shattering the window, he then fell to his knees hitting the ground. “Son of a Bitch!”

When hearing Dean Yell, Sam bolted out the back door running to his brother’s side, when reaching his brother and the impala, seeing the damaged done to the car, he takes a step back.

Knowing how pissed he must be to bang up the car he loves. “Oh shit dean, what did you do?”

“What does it look like Matlock, a new paint job?”

“look if fighting with her, makes you this pissed to total your car, then you love her, and you need to go talk her to her, like really stop being a baby about it and tell her how you really feel. It’s not that hard, this isn’t rocket science here.”

“Look you jolly green giant, you need to back off and mind your own business, you don’t know what you’re talking about, now go away.”

“No because both of so are damn hard headed, and don’t know what’s good for you until it’s gone, now march you’re dickhead self in there and talk to her.”

Throwing his arm back and brining it forwards, he punched Sam in the face, making him stubble against the impala, busting his lip open making blood drip from his mouth, Sam glared at his brother. “What the hell dean, I’m only trying to help!”

“I don’t need or want your Help Sammy, so just go the hell away and leave me be!”

When realizing his little brother wasn’t giving up on this subject, he turned on his heel and walked away from him, wanting nothing more than to go up and talk things out, but he couldn’t not now, how could he when she was pissed at him, and at how he acted and he and the tables were turned, he would be pissed too.

Dean walked over the back porch and knocked on the window, asking bobby to hand him another beer, twisting the cap off and tosses it on the table, he sat down on the wooden steps.- raising the bottle to his mouth he guzzled it down.

About that time Dean could hear bobby yelling. “Babydoll, stop being such a damn idjit and go talk to him, he’s sitting right outside. I know you feel hurt but come on you can’t let one fight get you this.”

“Why should I cater to him, bobby he’s the one who walked away not me, I mean why tell me you love me and then just walk away and then chase me and bring me back.”

“Dean chased after you and brought you back, all because he loves you, and the thought of losing you scares the hell out him. “

“How do you know he loves me bobby, because it’s not like he talks about his feelings, to anyone?”

“The man loves you Scarlett just trust you’re godfather for once, he’s the same way you are. Both of you are stubborn and don’t like to talk about your feelings, just get the hell over it and go talk to him you damn idjit!”

“whatever bobby I ‘m not going to him, if he wants me then he will come to me,  I’m not going to walk out that and make myself look like a fool, because he will just walk away again and I m not getting hurt by him anymore!”

With that she walked away and stomped back up the steps, going back to the room, she was once in- slamming the door the behind and plopping down on the bed, she grabbed a pillow and began to scream into it.

Passing by his older brother sitting on the steps, he opens the kitchen door and walks in, shutting the door the behind, grabbing two beers from the frig, handing one to bobby and one to himself, he glares to bobby. “Downstairs now we need to talk.”

Going to the basement Sam opens the door and hits the light switch, when reaching the bottom of the steps he puts his back to the wall, and leans up against it. “We need to do something bobby, we can’t let them go out like this.”

“And what do suppose we do smarty, lock them both in a room, and tell them they can’t come out until they talk things over, yeah because that will go over real swell.”

A light bulb went off in Sam’s head throwing his one hand in the air, a smirk curves his lips.

“that’s it bobby, you have a panic room, we could lure them in there and once we got them both we shut and lock the door, and tell them they can’t come out until they have things worked out. I mean they love each –other so one of them will break down and start talking.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea; with them both being as pissed off as they are. A cat fight might break out, and they try to kill each-other, I just really don’t know Sam.”

“Bobby it’s worth a shot, all we can do is try if we want them to be happy, don’t you think?”

“I guess you damn idjit’s are goanna give me a heart attack.”

“You take Dean and I’ll take Scarlett.”

“Balls, why do I get your maniac brother?”

“Because Dean will listen to you, and besides he’s already punched me in the face

With Bobby and Sam having a plan on making the couple talk and work things out, they make their way back upstairs, splitting up and going in different directions, putting their plan into motion.

Sam walked up the steps making his way to the bedroom Scarlett has herself locked in, knocking on the door before even getting a word out, he heard Scarlett yell. “Go away.”

“Scarlett its Sam I just wanna talk.”

“Does this have anything to do with your asshole brother?”

“Well maybe little.”

“Then go away, I don’t want anything to do with him, and that including talking about him.”

“Okay fine you don’t have to say anything, just listen. “

All the sudden the door was yanked open allowing Sam to enter, closing the door behind him with his foot, leaded against the door. “Okay look I know you are very much pissed, at Dean, so I’m goanna make this quick and run.- so here’s the deal, dean loves you he really dose, but don’t let his asshole ways, pull you away from him. When you were taken he did nothing but look for and would stop, he told me he would find you, even if it was the last thing he did on this earth, and for dean that’s telling someone how he feels. All I’m saying is just talk to him beat some senses into him; show him you’re worth him talking about his feelings. Just try don’t give up so easy”

“how Sam how can I make him talk to me, I don’t even know where to begin to start a conversation with him, Sam I don’t want to get hurt, I don’t want him to be hurt. “

“Scar just try, look bobby and I have come up with a way, to where he can’t just up and leave, or try to walk away this time. Just try please for.”

“okay fine I’ll talk to him; but he even tries to walk away from me then I’m done I will leave and go home, because having to face him right now is hard and I don’t want thing to be wired. “

While Sam was able to succeed with Scarlett, bobby was struggling with dean, in the mean time Sam got everything set up in the panic room, putting a couple beers and a bottle of whiskey in the room he closed the door leaving Scarlett alone.

Going back upstairs Sam made his way to the kitchen, he can hear bobby fighting with dean about coming back inside, and he walks over to the door and nudges the older male. “Give us a minute please.”

Bobby shook his head and walked away, allowing Sam to get close to his big brother, strolling over to him Sam land a hand on his brothers’ shoulder and sat down. –patting him on the back he begins. “Dean.” Only being able to get his name, out of his mouth, before getting cut off.

“Not now Sammy”

“Would you just shut up and listen to me, for once in your life, shut your mouth and listen.”

“about what Sam, Scarlett my love life; what do you think you can tell me, that I don’t already know, really come on now I know I fucked up okay, just leave it alone, she don’t want anything to do with me right now, and you know what I don’t blame her. “

“dean she’s inside right now waiting for you, she wants to talk to you just go In there and try and to work thing out with her, explain to her why you walked away. “

“For what Sammy.”

“To save whatever it is that you have with her Dean.”

Finally being to convince his brother to go inside helped him get to his feet, walking him to the panic room, he followed in behind Dean. Closing the door behind them he laid down the rules.

“Okay so here’s how this works, the both of you will be locked in this room and will not be allowed, to come out until things are resolved, there’s beer and whiskey in here, try not to kill each other and remember the door will be locked. So don’t try to leave.”

Sam then quickly exited the room, shutting and locking the door to the panic room he and bobby sat and listens while to tried to work things out.

Leaning up against the wall, dean folded his arms into this chest, eyeing Scarlett up and down not making a sound, he just watched as she played with her hair, curling it around in her fingers and looking to the floor. Finally finding the word to speak and getting over his fear.

“Dollface, look I didn’t mean to upset you today, I can explain, if you will let me”

“Please do go on.”

“Okay look, there are some things I just have a hard time talking about, and my feelings are one of those things, but I’m willing to open up and talk if it means not losing you. “

Pushing himself off the wall he strolled, over to where Scarlett sat on the bed, kneeling down in front of her, he took her hands in his.

“I fucked up today, and I know that now, I guess that’s what I’m best at, screwing everything up and making a mess out of everything, and hurting the people I love. I may not always think things through, but when I do it’s like nothing can stop me.  So no more holding back from now on, I have a confession to make; when you were taken, the only thing I could think about was you, and I just kept thinking I was goanna lose you; and that scared the hell out of me, so the answer to your question today, yes I meant what I said, I love you.”

Now looking him in the eyes she could see everything he just said was real and coming from his heart, pulling her hands out of his, she pulled him in hug and just held him tight.

“I love you too, but I can’t keep doing this, I allowed myself to get close you and then you hurt me, Dean.  I want this I want us, but I need you to show me prove to me that you want this, I mean really show me fight for me, do whatever  it is you feel you have to do, to win me back.”

“Scarlett please don’t do this; I love you and want you so much it hurts, and words can’t even begin to explain it, words don’t even cut it. Just give me a chance, let me show you how I feel.”

 Not saying another word she gets up and walks away with tears in her eyes, walks over to the door, and begins to bang, in other words telling Sam and Bobby to let her out, after a few minutes the door opens, she looks over her shoulder and whispers. “Goodbye love.”

With that she shoved the younger Winchester out of her way, and bolted up the stairs, running to the bedroom, shutting and locking the door behind to her, to keep everyone out and way from her.- walking over to the closet and grabbing a bag and some of her clothes, she had left at there from times before,  when she would come and spend the night, tossing them into the bag, and zipping it up, she strolled back over to the door, and made a beeline for the front door.


	8. one week later

One week later, Sam strolled through the bunker, stopping at his big brothers door lifting his hand he knocked on the door. “Dean, you hungry?”

Reaching for his bottle of whiskey and shot glass, he exhaled before he answered. “Nah I’m good Sammy.” Pushing the door open. Walking towards his brother, he glanced around the room. And man was it a disaster, there was holes in all four walls along with broken beer and whiskey bottles busted all over the floor.  Sam knew this wasn’t his brother, this was not the Dean he knew, his brother was a mess and he needed to something to help him, bring him back.

Sam could see his big brother was hurting, sighing he crossed his arms over his chest. “Dean; this can’t be healthy. “

Dean clenched his jaw as anger consumed his body, glaring at his little brother, he gritted through his teeth. “Don’t”

Taking, another step getting closer, to his older brother, his voice now full of anger and hurt.

“I don’t care what you do; but get your ass out there and do something, find a way to get her back; but don’t you dare give up on her, do you hear me Dean?”

“Don’t go there Sammy, she left me because of you; this is your entire fault.”

“Dean, I – I didn’t mean for her to leave, I was just trying to help.”

Knowing she wouldn’t answer and just wanting hear voice again, silently hoping she might answer, he fished his hands in his pockets, pulling out his phone.- dialing her number and waited a while the other end rung endlessly.  This was something he begun, doing every night since she left.

Leaning his head back against the head board, and looked up allowing tears, to stream down his freckled cheeks.

 Dean was nowhere near ready to completely let go if her, - His eyes filled with a clear liquid again, as an aching pain shot through his chest; his hope slowly fading away, as each moment passes. Knowing, he had lost the only thing that brought him comfort and happiness, he was slipping away, anger boiling inside of him-Regretting ever letting her go, he hated himself at this point in time in life.

When hearing her voice, he croaked out. “I miss you so damn much.”

a few hours later dean exited his room, strolling through the bunker, making his way to the kitchen, to make himself something to eat.- when making it there, he slowly walked towards his brother, exhaling quickly he groaned. “H-hey”

 Looking up, Sam was shocked. But thrilled to see his older brother out of his room, and interacting with him. He missed him, even though he was only a few feet away.

“Hi; how you are feeling?”

Shrugging his shoulder he stood across from him, his eyes landed on a picture hanging from the frig, of them together, and all smiles, feeling a lump in his throat, his eyes begin to well with tears again, he felt alone.

Sam cleared his throat catching Dean’s attention.”I” dean then hesitated for a minute.

“I shouldn’t have let her go Sammy, I should have fought harder. Make her stay and now she’s gone.”

“Dean you tried, you did everything you could” The tears fell harder, faster and Dean couldn’t breathe, he tried to take a deep breath, but his chest was tight, the lump in his throat grew tighter,

Pulling his brother up trying to help him catch a breath, dean then collided himself into his little brother and let himself go. “I lost her Sammy, I lost Scarlett.”

Confiding in his little brother, he stayed wrapped in his warm loving embrace, this wasn’t like dean, normally he would jump right back in the saddle, but this time was different, he didn’t just lose a friend he lost his better half, the woman of his dreams.

Spending his life to scared to express his feelings, and tell you how he feels. Until he met her about a week ago, which was bar far the best week of his life, being with her made him.

Sure dean was a happy go lucky kind of guy, as long as his side kick little brother was around, but being with _her_ made everything that much better for him, he laughed and smiled a hell of lot more.

Holding his big brother in his arms, running a his hand in a up and down motion rubbing his back, Sam hated seeing his brother so sad and down, but knew unless there was a way he could bring her back, there was nothing he could to help. -  dean was slowly killing himself, with drowning in all the whiskey he had been drinking, knowing he had to save his brother, he had to come up with a plan to bring back his dean.

 The silence was then broken with dean’s loud cries and sobs. “What am I suppose to do Sammy, I’m nothing without her, I use to be someone’s brother someone’s son, and now I’m nothing.

 “Shh everything will be okay Dean, I promise, I messed it all up for you, and I’ll find a way to fix it,”

“Why bother Sammy she don’t love me anymore.”

“Because Dean you’re my big brother and I love you, and I don’t like seeing you like this, this isn’t you and I do everything in my power, to save you and bring you back to me. I want my brother back and happy.”

Dean knew this wasn’t fair, laying all the blame on Sam for her leaving, when he was only trying to stop her from leaving, Dean pulled back out of his littler brothers embrace, with sad misty eyes he whispered.

“No Sammy don’t, I was wrong and I am sorry, I laid all blame on you, when you were only trying to help, I will fix it this is my fault not yours.”

“Dean,”

“Don’t Sammy, I need to say this, I’ve been a real jerk since dads death, I’ve been crazy when hunting and scaring the hell out of you, your right I’m spiraling out of control and losing her made everything worse, and for that I’m sorry.”

 His green eyes pieced with pain and hurt, forgiveness. Dean choked on his words his voice trembled with hurt and love. “I was supposed to protect her, take care of her, keep her safe, and now she’s gone because of me, I chased her way. – What am I- how can I go on without her?”

“We will get her back I promise Dean, nothing bad will happen to you, as long as I’m around.

 


	9. "Sammy!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter i changed somethings; i know this is not what really happen, but i want i have plan is a different out come.

Out in Laurel Maryland, on a case Sam and Dean investigating a series of mysterious murders, at forest haven asylum. - Forest Haven was a place for mentally disabled people, who needed help.

Forest Haven was a progressive institution a farm colony that taught people with intellectual disabilities, useable skills and aimed to get them employed, residents milked cows, planted and tended to crops. These residents lived in dorms, surrounded by tress with peaceful pastoral names like beech or Elm cottage. Their routines included exercise and recreation; athletic fields and basketball courts, filled with some green space between buildings.

As attitudes started towards treatment of the mentally disabled evolved, - the workers grew frustrated with the lack of help, and began abusing the disabled residents. Hundreds upon hundreds of deaths, with many of bodies ferried down, to the tiny basement morgue, before unceremoniously interred, in an unmarked graves and the asylum grounds.

 Families purchased a single headstone, which sits in a field outside, the administration office, a memorial to the 387 bodies that were buried below.  Some of those graves have suffered erosion and becoming uncovered, which caused mean and angry sprits.

Sam and dean strolled through the asylum, shot guns in hand and pointed out, watching each-others back, until something caught Sam’s attention frying his gun off, shooting an angry sprit.

He turned around to his brother gone, calling his name and not receiving an answer; Sam went looking for his older brother. Finding him in a room filled with pictures, of happy couples, walking a bit closer he seen dean starting down, at his own picture of the girl he loved, laying his hand on his shoulder. “Dean,”

“Yeah Sammy, I’ll be with you in a minute.” Dean’s head and heart were not in this hunt, all he could still think about was his girl, and how she left him 2 months ago. Standing the room alone all alone, he slid down the wall.  “Why Scarlett why did you leave me, I miss you so much.”

 Pulled out of his own thoughts, when he heard a blood curdling, scream. “Dean!” he jumped to his feet and went running, knows it was his little brother calling for him.”Sammy!”

Making it to his little brother; he seen the angry sprit behind him and yelled. “Sam look out!”

Due to being shot in the back, Sam fell to his knees. – Dean took off running towards his little brother. “No!” when reaching he laid Sam’s head on his shoulder, shaking him and yelling his name. “Sam. “When getting nothing in return dean pulled back laying his hands, on Sam’s face.

“let me look at you.” sliding his hands down on Sam’s back instantly they are covered in blood, he brings them back to his face and begins to cry. “It’s not even that bad, I’ll patch you up. That’s my job right; look after my pain in the ass little brother.”

Still getting nothing in return Dean remains holding his little brother, and cries even louder and harder. “Sam!”

“Sammy!”

“SAM!”

Sam had lost a lot of blood, but he wasn’t dead just yet, but being close to it. – Dean carried him to an empty bed and laid him down.  Dean sat in the dark room balling his eyes wondering, how can he save his little brother, the though he ran through his mind.

‘I did this to him, I have to save him, but how do I save. ‘ – grabbing a chair he sits down and begins talking to his little brother. 

“I always tried to protect you, keep you safe. Dad didn’t even have to tell me; it’s just always been my responsibility ya know? It’s like I had one job, I had one job and I screwed it up; and for that I’m sorry. I guess that’s what I do, I let down the people I love, I let dad down and now I guess I’m just supposed to let you down, how can I? How can I live with that? - What am I supposed to do?  Sammy? What am I supposed to, what am I supposed to do!”

Dean became devastated with Sam being on the verge of dying, he races to the cross roads, summoning the cross roads demon. He scores in making a deal, selling his own soul, and only getting on year to live, in exchange for Sam’s resurrection.

Once dean seen Sammy up and moving around again, they headed for home.- the car ride was quite…. So quite that dean started to think; about Scarlett and how far away she was from him. His fingers tightened around the wheel, so tightly that his knuckles turned white. Removing on hand off the wheel to turn on the radio; the sounds of it’s been a while by stain blared from the radio.

His heart ached as he listens to the words, he then began to sing the words.

And it's been awhile  
Since I could hold my head up high  
And it's been awhile  
Since I first saw you  
And it's been awhile  
Since I could stand on my own two feet again  
And it's been awhile  
Since I could call you  
  
And everything I can't remember  
As fucked up as it all may seem  
The consequences that I've rendered  
I've stretched myself beyond my means  
  
And it's been awhile  
Since I can say that I wasn't addicted  
And it's been awhile  
Since I can say I love myself as well  
And it's been awhile  
Since I've gone and fucked things up just like I always do  
And it's been awhile  
But all that shit seems to disappear when I'm with you  
  
And everything I can't remember  
As fucked up as it all may seem  
The consequences that I've rendered  
I've gone and fucked things up again  
  
Why must I feel this way?  
Just make this go away  
Just one more peaceful day!  
  
And it's been awhile  
Since I could look at myself straight  
And it's been awhile  
Since I said I'm sorry  
And it's been awhile  
Since I've seen the way the candles light your face  
And it's been awhile  
But I can still remember just the way you taste  
  
And everything I can't remember  
As fucked up as it all may seem to be I know it's me  
I cannot blame this on my father  
He did the best he could for me  
  
And it's been awhile  
Since I could hold my head up high  
And it's been awhile  
Since I said I'm sorry

 

When the song ends Dean Side eyes his little brother and says, “That song fits me to the T; don’t you think Sammy? I think I’m going to night, or tomorrow to see her.”


	10. fighting and make up sex.

After working a long hard day, Scarlett was ready to close up and head home for the night, wanting to take a nice hot shower and climb up in bed for the night, she went around wiping down all the tables, sweeping and mopping the floor. – strolling over to the door, she flipped the sign over from open to close. Yanking her jacket off the hook, and tossing it on over shoulders.

After making sure everything was cleaned up and done, Scarlett strolled over to the jukebox, and flipped through the pages of songs, spotting one of her favorites she punched in the numbers, playing the song.

The sound of strawberry wine by Deana carter blaring through the roadhouse, she went to the bathroom tossing her sandy blonde hair, up in a bun she looked up in the mirror and seen she was wearing his shirt, making her picture his face and his beautiful green eyes, his catch me fuck me smirk.

She tried to fight back the tears that welled up in her eyes, her body begin shaking, sighing she scrubbed her face with her hand. “Pull it together girl, you can do this.”

When done in the she walked back out front of the roadhouse, she rounded the bar, and grabs a bottle of water, twisting the cap off breaking the seal, and she guzzled down a drink.

Waving her hand in front of her face; trying to stop the burning in her eyes. When all the sudden goose bumps appeared on her body, she spit out her water when hearing a gruff voice behind her.

“Hey baby girl”

Spinning around her blue eyes, met with is preceding green one, her tear stained face fell, leaving her speechless. He slowly made his way to her, taking her hands in his he smiled.

“How you doing princess, I’ve tried calling you.”

“Where’s your brother?”

“Not here.”

“Alright then, so what brings you here?”

“Just trying to find a connection with our latest three victims. So just then why you ask where my brother was.”

“Nothing not important.”

“Could it be because without him here, it’s just you, and me and not me you and Sam. Which would just be easier?”

“It doesn’t make it any easier”

“I get it, we will keep it business.”

“I forgot you do that.”

“Do what?”

“oh I don’t know every time we get what’s the word close, anywhere near the neighborhood of emotional vulnerability you back off or make some joke, or find any reason to shut the door on me.”

“Oh that’s harllouris; see I’m not the one, who took that big finally door and slammed it behind me, I’m not the one who took the key and buried it.”

“Are we done with this Medford?”

“All I’m saying is I was upfront with you and you nailed me with it.”

“I just thought you didn’t want me.”

“Whoa let’s not forget who didn’t want who. Okay?”

“I thought that’s what you wanted!”

“Well it wasn’t!”

“I didn’t mean to hurt you!”

“Well you did!”

“I’m sorry!”

“Yeah, me too.”

Scarlett stepped forwards and took his lips in hers, kissing him softly for a minute and then pulled back, looking him in the eyes. Dean then leaned in and kissed her again. – She slid his jacket down off his arms, taking it off him, and touched their mouths together again.

Without breaking their kiss, he lifted her up and as she wrapped her legs around his hips and waist, he carried her into the back, where there were extra rooms.

Stripping each-others clothes off, and turning on some music, dean pounced on the bed, with her hovering over top of him.- kissing his lips and moving down to his nipple she took it in her mouth, sucking it in between her teeth, as he tossed his back on the pillows.

Sinking herself down on him watching as his cock disappeared inside her heat, bucking  and rolling her hips, she heard him moan. – running his hands along her body stopping one hand on her breast and the other on the curve of her ass. Taking a nipple in between his fingers pinching it slightly hard, he leaned up on his elbows and begins to lick the hard bud, gently sucking it in his mouth, gazing it in between his teeth. He then toyed with the other one with his deft fingers, making her moan out his name out loud. “D- De- Dean!”

When removing his mouth from on to the other, Dean softly bit down on the harden bud, lifting his hand off her curved ass, he pulled back and then swung forwards, smacking her  on the ass, stinging her just a little, he smirked. “Tell me you want me!”

“God baby I want you!”

Moving her hips faster and harder, she began to move up and down, burring his cock deep inside her, Dean groaned at feeling her heat lapping him, and her walls clenching around his cock.- flipping them over so he was now on top, he dragged his lips along her stomach, stopping her waist line, nuzzling his nose against the top of her pussy lips.

Scarlett whimpered as he placed chaste kisses along her pussy lips and thighs, her moans and growls becoming needier. “Mmm… Dean…. Please.” taking her by surprise beginning to probing at her entrance, he slid his wet hot tongue in her wet folds, dipping his tongue in and out, lapping up her juices, into his mouth just wanting to taste her again.

Her core pooled with desire; taking her clit in his mouth, sucking on it rather hard at first, then gently, providing Scarlett with the leverage she needed.  He then inserted two of his long fingers inside, curling them up…. he stroked her g-spot

 Tugging her down her further down the bed, he wrapped her legs around her waist, assuming his position; he sunk back down inside her.

He could her clitoris throbbing as he thumb the little pink bud, while thrusting and pounding in and out of her soaking wet heat, he then heard her purr.  “Uh Dean! You’re goanna make me cum, “

His breath hitched in his chest, as he responded. “Come for me baby, come on Scarlett come all over Dean, make that pussy squirt all me, come on girl give me those juices.”

Her walls throbbed for the last time before she left go and cumed over his cock, he courved her neck in kisses, biting and sucking her flesh into his mouth, pulling back he mumbled.

“wanna see if I can make you cum again?”

“oh yes.” Her clit throbbed again he positioned himself at her entrance one more, only this time she flipped them to where he was sitting up, and she was on top.

“ready dollface?”

“Mmm… yeah…. Fuck me hard baby!”

With that being said dean plunged himself into her walls once again, he cried out in pleasure at being so deep in her core, he was touching her insides. “Scarlett you feel so good!”

Dean grunted as he withdrew his cock from her wet folds, and slammed back in again and again, the head of his dick grazing against her sweet spot. She clawed and dug down his back, biting and nipping at his exposed flesh.

Biting at her lips roughly he pounded her once more; - “god you’re still tight.”

Reaching up he ran a hand through her hair, gripping handfuls and yanking her head back, he asked. “Dollface are you goanna cum me again?” Sweat covering their bodies he used his other hand and Smacked her ass once more, sting her  again.

Dean growled as he gripped her hips tightly  slamming into her over and over again, feeling her tighten around him for the 2nd time tonight pushing him over the edge, he slammed into her , once… twice…. Three time….. bringing them both to their climax.

Scarlett felt Dean let his seed lose inside her, for the 2nd time making her cum again, they cum together with a shout, and fall back on the bed, he wraps her up in his arms and holds, her so tight like he’s afraid to let go. 

Rolling over on his side he pulled her flush against his chest and whispers. “ I love you... I missed you!”

With now having the girl of his dreams, back in his arms he lies in the bed, listening to the same song playing the same lyrics. Take me back to paradise, Dean sings the lyrics as he drifts off to sleep.  Falling into a deep sleep, Dean Beings to talk aloud.

“help Me Sammy, shoot the fucking hell hounds.”

Scarlett lays wrapped up in deans’ arms and listens to him talk, wondering why he talking about hell and hell hounds coming after him, Dean becomes sweaty like he has just broken a fever, Scarlett twist around in his arms, laying a hand on his face she begins running in a up and down motion whispering. “Shh … baby everything is okay. You’re here with me now…. The hell hounds won’t get you… I promise.”

Soothing him so he can sleep, and forget the nightmare of the hell hounds chasing him, he then speaks about his time alone without her, and Sam being on the verge of dying.

“What am I supposed to do? Sammy, what am I supposed to do…. I can’t do live without you, without you and without her… I’ll change Sammy please stay with me.”

Scarlett laid in silence and just listen to dean talk, and watched as he cried in his sleep, leaning down brushing her nose to his, she slowly and softly kissed him goodnight.

“I love you Dean Winchester…. Forever.”

The next morning Dean and Scarlett laid in bed, all cuddled up, Scarlett looks up to him and lays a kiss on his lips. “you know you talk, in your sleep?”

“Yeah, well I hope everything I said was good.”

“Actually there’s something I wanted to ask you about. – why would hell hounds, be chasing, you Dean?”

“Ugh… well Sammy and I were on a hunt, and he got hurt and almost died. I couldn’t let him die Scar, I just couldn’t it was my fault I let him get hurt, so I made a deal. “

“What! You did what? Dean how much time did you get?”

“You can’t tell him Scarlett, please don’t tell him. I got one year. “

Pulling away from Dean’s embrace she got out of the bed tossing her clothes on, turning to look at him again her eyes filled with tears, letting her feeling go she screamed at him

“I can throttle you right about now, Dean why would do such a thing, Damn you Dean!”

‘I couldn’t let him Die, his blood was on my hands and besides he my little brother, and I can’t live without him okay, without you and Sammy my life means nothing, I’m not even supposed to be here right now.”

“how the hell do you think your little brother is goanna feel, huh when you dragged to hell and he has to live without you Dean come on now, and what about me how do think I would feel, having to live without you?”

“We broke up Scarlett you left me remember, left me sitting in bobby’s house alone. I cried and soaked for 2 months, so I had already lost you and I wasn’t about to lose my little brother too, you and are all I got, okay so don’t tell me how I feel right now!”

 Scarlett sunk to her knees hitting the floor, letting the tears flow. “Dean please I love you and I’m sorry.”

“how do you think I feel huh, I tell you I love you and that I can’t live without  you, and you up and left me Scarlett, what was supposed to do when the woman I love ran off for 2 months, and then my little brother is dying because of me, just lay back and watch him die. No I don’t think so; I love you more anyone I have ever been with okay, so yes I want you…. I want I us. So lets just make good times while we still have it.”


	11. Poker

Coming out from the back of the road house Jo piped up, “who wants to play poker?”

“I do I do.” Scarlett shouted out, looking to dean she smirked. “What about you baby, wanna play?”

“Ugh I don’t babe; I’m kinda tired, with just getting in and all.”

“Please baby, play for me?”

“Dollface I’m tired. “

“Pretty please, with a cherry on top, Dean please?”

While Scarlett is trying to convince Dean to play, Jo leans over and kisses Sam on the lips. “what do you say babe want to play game of poker, with us?”

“Yeah sure I’m down if dean plays.” Trying to help, the other Harvelle girl, out with convincing his big brother to play, seeing how badly she wanted him too.

Dean finally breaks down and gives in with Scarlett looking at him, with sad puppy dog eyes and giving him the lip. “Okay fine one around.”

“Yay!” Scarlett shouts and then looks to her sister, and they both shout. “Strip poker!”

Opening the deck of cards and shuffling them, Jo deals out 7 cards, 2 faced down and five in their hands. While Jo deals the cards, Scarlett hands out the chips, once everyone has everything they need, they begin to play.-Scarlett and Dean sit side by side as Sam and Jo sit across from each-other, Scarlett giggles knowing this game isn’t going to end well, at least for the guys anyhow.

Looking at their cards, Scarlett tosses a chip in and lays down two cards. “Jo I need two please.”

Jo reaches into the deck lying on the table, handing them to her sister, she then herself tosses in a chip, and lays down two cards, and adds two more to her hand.

With that Jo begins stare her sister up and down, nodding her head and shooting her wink, Scarlett knows its show time, she tosses in a blue and says. “I call.”

Dean looks to his hand knowing he aint got shit; he tosses in a white chip and lays two cards down. “Jo pass me two cards.”

Jo yet again reaches in to the deck and hand him two more cards, adding them to his deck, he says. “I’m staying.” He throws, in a blue chip to call Scarlett.

Sam did nothing with his hand other than tossing in a blue chip to match, the rest of them. –after a while Scarlett laid down her hand and glanced over to Dean. “Sam, Dean Strip.”

Sighing he rolled his eyes, and scooted his chair out, standing up he foots both shoes and socks off, and sits back down. “Happy?”

“Not yet, I will be soon through”

Sam was next to strip out of his shoes and socks, and sat back down, with both girls laughing at them.  With starting the next around, and the girls winning again, they both shout. “Boy’s Strip.”

Standing up Dean went first, stripping his button down shirt off, leaving him in only his t-shirt and jeans and boxers. – Sam went next stripping off his t-shirt, leaving him in only his tank top and jeans and sweat pants.

Sitting back down they deal another hand, only this time Dean delta the cards while Sam did they chips, they begin to laugh know they have the girls this time. This around took some time, about an hour into the game Dean laid down a royal flush, right behind him, Sam laid down a high straight. Glancing at each other they begin to laugh, and then look to the girls, both men saying at the time. “Girl’s Strip it off.”

Scarlett and go strip together standing up they both pull their arms, out of their shirts, and pull them over here heads, leaving them in only their short shorts underwear and bras.

The game went on for hours, once they were getting ready to wrap up yet another hand both guys were striping out of another piece of clothing, but this time, they were left in their boxers, and Scarlett and Jo were in there underwear and bra’s. Laughing at the boys, with them not even realizing they had set them up.

Dean glanced over to his little brother cocking his head to the side, a hit of anger showed in his pretty green eyes and he then stated. “Sammy do you notice anything here? We are almost completely naked, only being in our boxers, and they still have clothes on, the little coving bitches are cheating, they set us up.”

 Sam looked over to the girls seeing his brother was right leaning his chair back on two legs he smiled. “You little cheating hoes, we are not taking anything else off.”

Both girls giggled as they now know the boys picked up on their plan, to make them strip everything off, and get them naked.

Scarlett glanced over to dean and laughed, “C’mon on baby, don’t be mad, I want to have a litte fun tonight.”

“we will see about that”

Playing another hand Sam makes the girls hand over the deck of cards, beginning to laugh and shake his head, when Jo begins to protest. “Sam I can I deal the cards.”

“no you can’t you’ve cheated enough, its our turn to make you girls strip; now hand them over girl.”

Handing over the deck of cards Jo begins to pout, giving Sam her puppy dog look, batting her big brown eyes at him, he shakes his head once more, “not Happen Jo stop trying; now Dean and I get to make the rules. We hand this next around you girls, strip everything off, and if you win we strip out of our boxers, and then we play naked twister.”

Dean cocked his head to the side and glanced at his little brother, smirk forming his lips, liking the idea of playing naked twister with his girlfriend and her sister, not so much with his brother though. “You know Sammy I kinda love that idea. I say we let them win and we play naked twister.”

Both girls jaws fall open  shooting glances back and forth between the 2 guys, who stood in nothing but their boxers, Scarlett turned to her sister and shot her glance when seeing her eyeing, both men up and down like they were eye candy.

“Jo really, stop looking at my man like that!”

“Hey I’m only window shopping sissy, I’m not touching.”

Scooting her chair out, she stood up and balled her hands into fist, pulling her arm back and swinging forwards, almost connecting with her sisters face.- catching her arm before she connect dean grabbed her, wrapping her in his embrace. “Whoa there slugger, put the fist down.”

“let me at her.”

Sammy laughed aloud and said. “what are we 2 quoting the lion king now.”


	12. good times

With the months passing by quickly, Sammy sat in the hotel room, staring out the window watching as the snow fall covered the ground, he sighed knowing their favorite holiday together as kids was right around the Conner.

Sam really wanted nothing to do with Christmas this year, knowing his big brothers time was bring cut short, and being pulled to hell way ahead of schedule, all because of him.- dean sold his soul for him and this would be the last time he would ever see his big brother, until they meet on the other side.

At this point in life Sam stayed mean and angry, he had already lost so much and now he’s losing his big brother too, how was this fair, he never done anything wrong he even left hunting and went to school, and this is the price he pays.

A burning in the back of his eyes, a bad pain in his head, he fought to hold it all in, just thinking of losing Dean was hard for him. he was all he had left, sure he had Jo but Dean was family his only family, being pulled out of his thoughts when hearing his big brother, walk through the door.

“Sammy boy, “

Though he didn’t turn away from the window, he couldn’t bear to even look at him right now, he’s already so upset and hurt, and feeling like he was going to die, just looking at him would make the pain and feeling that much worse, he just responded.

“Yeah, Dean.”

“Go get cleaned up, we are going out for dinner. My treat.”

“Ugh actually Dean, I’m not hungry, take Scarlett with you.”

“Nah; I’d rather treat my little brother, go get cleaned up Sammy.”

“I’m not hungry Dean just go without me.”

“Sam c’mon please.”

“No Dean go please just go!”

Sammy felt bad for yelling at Dean but he gave him no choice, he just wanted to be left alone, to sulk in his sorrows, and miss his brother, he was already grieving for him, more then he ever thought was possible- cocking his head to the side, Dean could tell his little brother was up and still pissed at him, he strolled over to the bed and sat down, next to Sam. Throwing his arm around his shoulders, sucking in a deep breath, he sighed.

“Sam, what’s going on?”

“Nothing just please leave me Be, Dean.”

“Sammy talk to me; something is wrong with you, and I’m not leaving, until you talk to me.”

“Really want to know Dean huh? You want to know how I feel right now, alone okay so just go!”

“Sam I’m begging you, please talk to me”

“look I can’t go out and eat and pretend everything is okay Dean, not when I know your d- dy-dying.”

“what’s done is done Sammy, there’s nothing we can do okay, just forget it and come eat; when was the last time you ate something real, other than a sandwich, it’s been weeks.”

“because I can’t eat; i fell empty inside and I’m griving for you already, and you’re not even gone yet, I miss you so much already, and not even to mention Christmas our favorite holiday, is right around the Conner, and I know this will be the last time I spend it with you. so please just let me be.”

“No, no way in hell am I going to leave you here alone Sammy, I’m sorry but I’m still here and we are going to spend the rest of my time having fun; now go get your funky butt cleaned up.”

“You already that dean, you already leaving me alone, remember how broken up and twisted you were, when dad sold his soul for you. And now you and do the same to me.”

“We will talk more about this later now go.”

Finally after about an hour of fighting with his little brother he convinced him to go out to eat, with him, picking up the girls on the way.

Once grabbing the girls, they all four head to the road and grabbed some beers. – tonight was karaoke night, walking in the roadhouse the girls tossed their jackets on the coat rack, Scarlett took off running to her dad.

“Daddy put on; I hate myself for loving you, by Joan Jett, please.”

William did as asked and played the song, and watched as he is oldest daughter went running and jumped up on the bar counter, snatching the mic and taking a deep breath, she began to sing.

Reaching out she pulled dean up on the bar and began dancing, making him dance right along with her, she seen a smirk curve on his lips as she sang the lyrics to the song and looked right in his eyes, with a I’m so bad kinda look.

_Daylight, spent the night with you,_

_But I’ve been dreaming about the loving you do_

_I won’t be as angry about the hell you put me through_

_Hey man, bet you can treat me right_

_You just don’t know what you missing last night_

_I wanna see your face and say forget it just for spite._

Dean begin to laugh at Scarlett, grabbing her hand he pulled her back  to him so it was touching his chest, and her ass was touching his cock – wrapping his arms around her midsection, he began to grind his cock against her ass.

Scarlett wrapped her hands around his arms, tossing her head back and flipping her long sandy blonde hair, over his shoulder, she began to giggle.

Nearing the end of the song, dean spun her around, landing her back in his arms, their faces to close to touching each-others. He tightened his grip around her waist, and took her lips in his.

When her song was done and over, they stood kissing for a few minutes, another good song blaring through the roadhouse, catching Dean’s attention, he pulled back and smirked at her, looking her dead in the eyes, he snatched the mic out of her hand he began to talk.

“Sammy! Come up here little brother” reaching he grabbed Sam’s hand and pulled him up on the bar top, he then looked to the crowd and said. “Sammy and I would like to dedicate this song to our girls; Scarlett and Jo Harvelle.”

Snatching another mic from the bar top, he handed it to his little brother, trying to make good memories for his brother and girlfriend, remember him by when he’s dead and gone.

They then began to sing the song, rock you like a hurricane, by the scorpions. One of their old time favorites growing up.- while singing the song Sam pulled his girl up on the bar top, dancing around with his brother and girlfriend and her sister, they all begin to laugh.

When the song was over they all stayed up requesting another song, and downing another shot, not feeling any pain, they were all shit faced, and hope they would remember this night.- singing yet another song, at this point Ellen walks in and is irate with seeing her girls, and the Winchester brothers dancing around on top of her bar, she stop the music and began to yell, at the four of them.

“What in the hell, do you the four of you think you think your doing; dancing on my god damn bar?”

Dean snapped his head around and looked to the older woman standing behind him and his crew, with her hands on her hips and her badass attitude, to go along with her bitch face; dean curved a smirk on his lips.

“SHH, woman why are you being so loud?”

 Ellen raised a hand and smacked him on his ass, making his smirk grow wider. “Get the fuck off my bar NOW!”

“Okay okay woman; if you want a piece of the Winchester cock, all you gotta do is ask.”

Rising her eyebrows, she smirked and smacked him in the head, “Little boy please, your young boy ways couldn’t satisfy me, all because I got a real man.”

“You’re no fun Ellen, your ruin all the fun, we were just about to strip.”

Hearing dean’s comment William walks over and throws his arm, around the older Winchester.

“Whoa now buddy, you were about what!  We didn’t agree to that. Keep your clothes on; nobody wants to see all that.”

Sulking dean puts his head to show he’s given up the fight, only wanting good memories for when he’s gone, he reaches out and pulls Ellen into a hug, laying his head on her shoulder he begins.

“I’m sorry for always being an ass to you Ellen, I didn’t mean to be but I just want you to know; I love your daughter very much. But there’s something I need to ask of you, if you could please come talk to me, alone for a minute.”

Nodding her head he rubs her hand down his back. “Sure, just give me a second okay!”

Pulling away from the older Winchester, she walks over and pulls Scarlett and Jo off the bar top and then looks, to Sam.”

“Get your ass off my bar.”

Ellen then strolls back over to the older boy and grabs him by the hand, leading him into the back, she sits him down and uses her finger, to lift his chin so his eyes meets with her.

“What’s going on Dean?”

“Um….. Well I’m ugh dying and I sold my soul, to a cross roads demon; I had to save Sammy, and well he’s pretty broken up about it. I need someone to look after him, when I’m gone.”

Ellen sat back and looked at the young male, tears in her eyes, even though she didn’t really care for dean, but she wouldn’t want to see anything happen to him either.  Taking his hands in hers she looks him in the eyes, once again, sitting quite for a minute and then begins.

“I will look after him Honey, but why would you do something so dumb?”

“I had to save him Ellen I couldn’t let him die. Just please keep him and Scarlett close.”

Later that night Sam and Dean return to their hotel, along with their girls, curling up in bed. He pulls her close to him, feeling her heart beating against his hand, he sighs letting out a deep breath.


	13. New years

Waking up in the morning, Dean rolls over looking at his sleeping girl, who lays wrapped in his arms, leaning his head laying it on her cheek, he rubs his stubble chin over her face.- waking her up she begins to giggle, “Dean stop that tickles!”

Laugh aloud he moves his lips closer to hers, quickly taking her lips in his landing a wet sloppy kiss in her mouth, in between kisses he look up catching her staring at him, pulls back for a minute. “I have an idea, with it being our first new years together, I thought maybe we could go watch the ball drop together. You know as a couple and celebrate.”

“What do you mean by we?”

“You know you and I and Sammy and Jo; we all go together and it could be a family thing”

 Smiling she leans up on her elbows and kisses him again. “Yeah id likes that.”

“It’s a date then?”

“It’s a date!”

Rolling over he snatched his phone off the night stand, texting his little brother.

{Sammy, going to Times Square New York, tonight, tell Jo.}

A butt naked Dean crawls out of bed, strolling to the bathroom,, he stopped when reaching the bathroom door, turning he curved a smirk on his lips, looking at butt naked Scarlett lying in his bed. “Care to join me Sweet heart?”

Laughing she hoped out of the bed and ran over to him, jumping up he caught her as she wrapped her long tan legs, around his hips, her smooth skin shaved pussy, making his stomach wet, from her juices already running out of her.

“Well someone is horny!”

“Cowboy take me away.”

Turning back around he went into the bathroom, sitting her down on the counter, turning the water on, he adjusted it so it was just right, not to hot and not cold, he picked her back up and climbed in the shower.

With Scarlett still hooked around his hips, he presses her back against the shower wall, and laces his fingers with hers.- raising her hands up above her head, Dean pins them to the wall, looking her in the eyes he smirks.

Her pussy so soaking wet, her juices drip out of her, and run down his legs. The scent of her warm sweet smelling juices hitting Deans nose, making him grow harder by the second. – he begins biting and sucking her flesh into his mouth, while he uses the his other hand, rubbing it up and down her thighs, stopping in between her legs, he can feel her heat, pulling back from her neck, he slides his lips down to her breast.

Sucking on nipple into his mouth and toying with the other, he thumbs over her clit, making her moan aloud, she leans her head down, to the back of his neck, and bits down.

In between the biting she whispers, “Dean fuck me.”

The words fuck me hitting his ears, he didn’t have to think twice about it, removing his thumb he slides his hand the rest of the down her folds, inserting two digits, he begins jamming her pussy hard.

After a few pumps he pulls out his fingers and slides them in his mouth, licking her juices off him, he stops and says.” Here baby share me with, lick my fingers clean; I want you to taste yourself.”

Taking his fingers in her mouth, and licking them clean, he begins to moan, “that’s it; yeah baby that’s it you got it.”

Removing her one hand from the wall, he slides it down in between her legs and into her wet folds, wanting her to show him how she likes to be finger fucked.

“Scarlett, help me baby, so dean how you like to be fucked.”

While she fingers her own pussy he thumbs her clit, making her body jerk as she feels her own release coming on, Scarlett cries out.

“Dean I’m go- goanna – c –cum.”

“Good cum for me baby, cum all over me, let me feel them juices.”

Seconds later she let loose and squirted all over him, hitting him on his stomach and chest and running down his legs, he line himself up with her entrances, and gently pushes inside,  moving slowly at first.

 After a few minutes he picked up his pace, thrust after thrust, he jammed into her, pushing himself further inside of her, making her walls clench around his cock, pushed him over the edge, bringing him to his own climax, making him cum with a shout.

Their legs numb and not being able to move they stay in this position for a few minutes, taking her lips in his again he whispers. “I love you.”

Quickly they clean up and get out of the shower wrapping their self’s in towels, he carries her back to the room, and plops her down on the bed, and tosses some clothes on over his body.

First pulling on his black, silky boxers and a white beater, with is dark blue jeans and rolling stones t-shirt.  Now fully dressed he spikes the front of his hair, he turns to her and say, “Get dressed freaky girl.”

“You can’t boss me around, Stud. “

“Just get dressed would you?”

Unzipping her overnight bag, she pulls out her outfit for today, ivy colored shirt, with black lack trimming the chest area and black leather pants with a pair of black biker boots, tossing her clothes on the bed, she pulls on her black and pink thongs, and white bra.

Scarlett pulled on her black leather pants and her shirt, yanking her brush and makeup out of the bag, she headed to the bathroom – pulling the brush through her hair, she let out a yell as she came to a huge knot

Yanking the brush through her hair, she finally got all the knots out, she picked up the bottle of moose and squirted some in her hands, running the moose through her hair and bunching it up giving her the look she wanted, when done with her hair she proceed to her makeup.

 Putting on a cream colored foundation and black eyeliner, following with black mascara bright pink eye shadow, her favorite love always perfume and last but not least, her strawberry colored lipstick.  She then slides her pink Hershey kisses necklace, which her dad gave her for her 18th birthday, and slid in her pink stud diamond earrings.

Now all dressed with her hair and makeup done she strolls back into the room, and sits on the bed sliding on a pair of blacks socks and biker boots, she stands up and walk over to her boyfriend, snatching his black leather jacket out of hands.

“I’m steeling this tonight.” A smirk curving her lips, she tosses on the jacket and opens the hotel door and walks out, only stopping when she reached the black 1967 impala.

Climbing in the car she turned on the radio, turning it up the sounds of do you wanna touch me there, by Joan jet blaring through the car.

The drive to the roadhouse to grab Sam and Jo was filled with laughter and joy, the happy smiles upon her face was all he needed to see, he love seeing her happy and hearing her laugh.

Arriving at the roadhouse he beep the horn, letting Sam and Jo know he was there and ready to hit the road, with his family intact.

Sam and Jo climb into the back seat, Sam sat behind Scarlett and Jo behind Dean, shutting the doors Dean took off and sped down the road.

Their drive was filled with fun and happiness, making the older Winchester happy.- this was his goal having his family together and happy, yes Scarlett and Jo were family his family.

After 22 hours and 32 minutes, they finally hit Times Square New York.- pulling into a huge parking lot, and shutting the impala off, they all four climb out, shutting their doors all at the same time, Scarlett runs over to her sister, licking her lips she lets out whistle at Jo’s outfit.

Jo wearing a coal bolt blue, like dress superman shirt, and coal blot blue leggings and same colored boots to match, her long blonde hair down, full of curls and her makeup was prefect to match, and her perfume was to die for, staring her up and down she smirked.

“Well look at you, you look hot.”

“Thank you Scar you don’t look so bad, you’re self sissy.”

Wrapping their arms around each-other giving one another a hug, they both giggle when hearing the guys let a very loud whistle at them, they skip pass the guys and into the bar, going right to the bar top, they order four drinks.

One for them and one for the guys,  pulling the stools out the guys sit down facing one another, the girls take places when sitting on their laps and allowing them to wrap their arms around their waist, and rest their hand on their thighs.

Holding the neck of the beer bottles, taking a swing every few minutes while the girls suck down their sex on the beach, talking and goofing around, they wait for their time go rush outside and watch the ball drop.

When all the sudden the girls hop up and kiss them on the cheeks and run to the dance floor, as they hear one of their favorite songs playing. The sound of Last Friday night by Katy Perry, blaring through the bar, Sam and Dean watch as the girls bump and grind on each other, dancing and having fun, they see their faces light up and they begin to laugh.

With the guys letting them go and have fun, the Winchesters sit and talk having some brother bonding time, which they haven’t had in a while. – taking their eyes off the girls for just a few minutes, to order more sex and the beach and beers.

Tapping, the girls on the shoulder, a man making a dirty comment to them, making Jo yell.

“Hey there sweethearts, I see what you can on the floor, now can I see what you can do in bed?”

“Asshole; we have boyfriends and they are sitting right over there!”

Hearing Jo’s voice raised Sam snaps his head around, and jumps up and out of his seat, ready to roll with this asshole, when he feels Dean lay his hand on his shoulder and his voice husky and deep. “Don’t do it Sammy, sit your ass down, the girls can handle this one. “

Just then Dean sees a hand fall on Scarlett’s ass and moving in a circular motion, he then himself gets worked up , and jumps out of his seat and yells. “Oh hells no, let’s go Sammy!”

Strolling over Dean yanks the man up by his shirt, removing his hand from his girl.

“Look buddy I’m goanna say this one time and one time only, keep your hands off my girl!”

“And if I don’t?”

“If you don’t it won’t be pretty, I can promise you that.”

Just then Scarlett grabs a hold of her man and trying to pull him off the other male, and says.

“Babe its fine just let it go.”

“Hell no; if anyone gets to touch that ass, it’s going to be me!”

“Dean you’re the only one allowed touching my ass, please just letting it go. You said you wanted a fun time and a memory so let’s just have fun. “

Another song playing at this point, when hearing it dean lets go and turns around, shooting a look to his little brother, as to say I know this song from somewhere.

Dean watches as Sam takes Scarlett’s hand in his and ask. “May I have this dance?”

Nodding her head, as the sound of leather and lace playing on the radio, Dean smirks and says.

“Okay two can play this game Sammy.”- With the couples dancing with each-other boyfriends and girlfriend, they stay side by side. – Scarlett’s eyes stay locked with deans through the song and dance, making him have feels, he leans and whispers. “No chick flick moments.”

When the song nears the end Dean looks to the time, and waves his hands in the air and yells out.

“Almost time for the ball to drop, let’s go outside!”

Grabbing their girls by the hand, and leading them outside, and being the first ones out there, they are up right in front of the ball. Throwing his arm around Scarlett he pulls her in close, and tight.

The counting down now begins, when getting to zero, everyone yells. “Happy New Years!”

The Winchesters twist their girls around and latch their lips to the girls, kissing them for a minute and pulling away they say. “Happy 1st new years together baby.”

After watching the ball drop, and going back in the bar, the four of them get so shit faced, and twisted, they head back to their hotels and celebrate.

Dean and Scarlett and in their room alone they hook up and have sex, while Sam and Jo do the same and drift off to sleep when their done.

When waking up in the morning and lying in bed, Dean’s phone begins to ring, sliding his finger across the screen and putting it to his ear.

“Yeah bobby?”

“Dean Look I caught a case for you and Sam. “

“Give me the lowdown.”

While talking to bobby on the phone Scarlett wakes and rolls over listens to dean tell bobby he would there, as soon as he could. When hanging up the phone he can tell she’s awake and upset, rolling over on his side Dean pulls her into his arms.

“Baby what’s wrong?”

“You’re leaving me again!”

“Dollface I’m not leaving you, but I gotta work this case; this is my job, saving.”

Dean is cut off by her voice. “Yeah I know, saving people hunting things, whatever”

“Why are you acting like this babe?”

“Ya know dean; I kinda feel like you’re using me, whenever we are together; all we ever do is have sex and get drunk. And I’m not just some rag doll you can throw away, whenever you decide your done with me, I have feelings.”

Pulling back from her he rolls out of bed, standing up he starts getting dressed. “Whatever I don’t need this now, we can talk about this later, come on we gotta go.”

“Yeah that’s all you do and say anymore Dean and I’m sick of it, but it’s whatever. Actually you need to choose either me or hunting, you walk out that door and take this case, then you chose hunting, but if you crawl back in this bed and stay with me, and then you chose me. So take your pick me or hunting. “

“I’m not doing this now Scarlett come on let’s go.”


	14. the right thing to do

One month later with Dean still being out on a hunt, and Scarlett stays behind working at the roadhouse, she becomes bitter, and mean. While wiping the bar top down a familiar voices ring in her ears, and a touching her shoulder she flips.

“Honey bee; long time no see, how you been?”

Tossing the rag away and rolling her eyes, with a sigh, she twirls around and snaps. “Don’t Honey bee, me ash, just go away and take your hands off me!”

Taking a couple steps back, he throws his hands in the air, raising his eyebrows; he gives her I’m sorry kinda look. “Scar I didn’t mean to piss you off. I was just trying to make conversation.”

“Well don’t and stop trying I’m not in the mood, so just go fuck off!”

With hearing her daughter being so rude to her former ex boyfriend, Ellen walks out of the back and strolls over to her daughter and grabs her by the arms and shoots her a glare.

“Scarlett Josephine Harvelle; stop being so damn rude, he was only trying to be nice.”

“I don’t care, I’m not in the mood to be nice, matter of fact I don’t have to be nice, okay so all of you just walk away and leave me the hell alone, and stay out of my life!”

Just then her father’s low and husky voice shot through the road house bar. “Josephine!”

Twirling around, she looked at her father shooting him a glare. “What! I don’t want to hear it dad.”

Walking over to his older twin he looked to her mother, and said. “I got this Hun.”

Lacing his hand through his daughters hand and walks away and to the front door, once opening the door he pulls outside and lays her back against the wall, looking her in the eyes he begins.

“Honey look I know this is hard; with Dean being gone and all, and I know your upset; but that doesn’t give you the right to treat people like that. If you’re still pissed at him then call him and take it up with him. Baby I’m sorry that he just up and left you. “

“But Daddy he hurt me; he left me like I meant nothing to him. But this has nothing to do with him. I don’t know what’s wrong with me anymore, yeah don’t get me wrong I miss him like hell, but I just don’t know anymore. Maybe we weren’t meant to be together, I should listen to mom.”

“Honey look right now it’s going to be hard, just give it time okay.”

With that he pulled her into his arms and held his little girl tight, rubbing his hand down her back trying to sooth her. Once she was calm they walked back inside.- pulling away from her over grown teddy bear of a dad she had, she went right over to ash, pulling him in a hug.

“Sorry I snapped at you, I didn’t mean to. It’s just fighting with dean and all really gets to me, again I’m sorry forgive me”

Nodding his head, he wrapped her in a hug, and gave the thumbs up to her mother- so after a few minutes she pulled back and looked to her sister. “Jo I need your help.”

“With what?”

 “Dying my hair, c’mon on I’ll show you.”

Strolling over to her pink Nike bag she pulled it apart and pulled out a bottle of splat hair dye, teal blue and lighting blonde. she glanced to her sister and smirked. “Want to do yours too? I have an extra bottle of lighting purple and blonde, and I brought extra clothes?”

“C’mere and let’s do this.”

Walking into the bathroom Scarlett changed out of white tank-top with a ribs decal and her black skinny jeans, into a pair of short shorts and a old tank-top they used before when they dyed their hair.

Beginning to giggle, Jo changed into another set of clothes as well, and they began doing each-others hair, letting the lighting blonde sit on their head for an hour, and rinsing it out they added the colored dye, fading the blonde into the teal blue and lighting purple.

Once they sat for another hour, they rinsed and washed their hair out, allowing the colors to set in, when done they changed back into their other clothes, and made their way back out to the front, of the bar- taking pictures and adding them to facebook.

With leaving their hair down, the curls bounced around when they walked, not paying anyone any mind they went back to work, pouring a beer over the rocks filling the cup to them rim, she jumped when hearing his voice for the first time in a month.

“What the hell is this?’

Twirling around she stood face to face with no one other than her supposed to be boyfriend, Dean Winchester. Raising her eyes brows, she shot him a glare as to say I’m goanna kill you.

“What the hell is what Dean?”

“Why are you dressed like that and what the hell did you do to your hair, Scarlett?”

“First off you have no right, coming back in here and running your mouth, not about my hair or my clothes, Dean!”

“Oh I don’t huh; so I guess I’m supposed to be okay with my girl, dressing like a little hoe and doing whatever it is that you did, to your hair? Huh no you’re my girl, and I don’t like you dressed like that, for the world to see everything you got, there darling.”

“You know you’re such a dick Dean, god why can’t you just make up your mind, with what you’re doing with your life. As far as your girl, that title went out the window when you chose hunting over me, so just go and do you’re _Job_ and leave me the hell alone.”

“Whoa! What? Wait a minute, stop right there. Scarlett I never and I mean _never_ said a word, I didn’t chose shit, I caught a case and took it, with Sammy. The words hunting over you never came _out_ of my mouth. Okay and so because we had one little fight, you break things off.”

Scarlett then throws the glass of beer at him, shattering the glass all over the floor and the beer covering the older Winchester she then shouted.

“You didn’t have to say anything Dean, when I told you me or hunting, you walked out the door.-I was once told your actions speak louder than words. I guess your actions spoke really loud that day huh, here it is one month later, and this is the first time I talked you…. so if you really did care about me, then you would have at least called me, don’t you think?”

With that she walked away leaving the older Winchester puzzled with her words and actions, showing she was still very angry and upset with him, standing there for a minute and then turning to walk away. He marched his ass right out of the door, with no intentions on ever coming back.

While in the back she remembered what she had said to him. One month later, walking over to the broad she looked at the calendar, counting the days from her last period, realizing she was late and was past due for her period.  Throwing the thought out the window, thinking to herself she was only late because of all the stress, she had been through lately.

After the next day’s Scarlett became ill and very sick, throwing up every time she tried to eat, or even got close to a weird smell, she would barf. going out for a run, she passed the hotel the Winchester boys were staying in, she continued  to the store.

Once arriving at the drug store she walked the aisle, stopping when she found the item she was looking for and picked it up, stuffing it in her coat pocket and walking out, she headed back to the roadhouse.

When making it back she ran inside, seeing the Winchesters she rolled her eyes, and waved to her twin sister, and headed for the bathroom. Tearing the box open and reading the paper, she followed what it said to do.

After using the bathroom and dipping the stick inside the urine cup and putting the cap on it- she laid it down flat and sat on the toilet, waiting the full 5 minutes before picking it up. pulling the pink cap off, she saw to very faint pink lines- tossing the stick in the sink, she re read  the paper again.

 Praying the entire time, hoping to go she wasn’t pregnant. When finding the information on the two pink line, she sunk to the floor and began to cry loudly, and letting out a yell.

“Mother fucker!”

 Making her sister come running with dean following behind her, Jo busted the door open, only to see her sister kneeling in the middle of the floor, her hands covering her face. – Jo kneeled down besides her closing the door in dean’s face; she pulled her sister into a hug and asked.

“Sissy what’s wrong, why are you crying?”

“I – I – I’m pr- pre –pregnant, J- Jo, and the baby is D – de- deans.”

Sitting there for a minute Jo blinked her eyes at her sister. “What? I’m goanna need you, to repeat that.”

“I’m pregnant Jo, what am I going to do, how do I tell him. I don’t know what to tell him, what if he gets mad?”

“Well Scar it was his dick that go you pregnant, so he will have to grow up and be a man.”

“Jo, this is dean Winchester we are talking about. He’s not like that, he’s a family man but then again he’s not.”

“You, both did this; it’s not like you crawled on top of yourself and got pregnant here okay, so either he steps up the plate and deals like a man or I kick his ass.”

Jo grabbed her by the hand and pulled her up from the floor, throwing her other hand around her shoulders, she whispers in her ear. “It’s going to be okay sissy I got your back.”

 Opening the bathroom door, she leads her sister over to the older Winchester, and taps him on the shoulder and making her tone of voice angry. “Dean, my sister needs to talk you alone, for a minute.”

Turning around he looked to the girl, whose face was stained with tear streaks he cocks his head to the side. “Outside.”

Letting her sisters hands go, she laid it in deans hand and allowed him to lead her outside, once outside, dean leans against the wall, holding Scarlett’s hands in his.

“So you didn’t want to talk me, the other night. So why do you wanna talk me now?”

“Can you please stop acting like an ass for two seconds, damn? Anyway I need to tell you something, it’s important; I umm…. I – I’m.”

She was then cut off by the sound of his phone blaring in his jacket pocket; Scarlett stood back and watched as Dean answered his phone. – with a roll if her eyes and a deep sigh she smacked him on the arm and shouted. “See this is what I mean. Damn it I’m trying to talk to you and you just blew me off, for you god damn phone. You know what!”

With that she began to walk away, when she felt his hand grab hers, lowering his voice making it all husky. “Sweet pea, please don’t walk away I’m sorry. God I hate being the one to tell you, but I gotta leave there’s another case.”

“whatever; I should of knew that, whenever I need you; you have to leave, just go get and get out of my face. “

“Dollface please, just say you will wait for me, and when I come back I promise, we will talk; you will have all of me to yourself. Just please wait.”

“I’ll give you one more chance. You have one shot to prove to me, that you want this. And they next time you blow me off I’m done and I mean it.”

Pushing himself off the wall, swiftly walks by her and back inside to grab his little brother, and hit the road once again. – Scarlett stood on the sidelines watching him leave again.

This is the worst felling in the world, watching him walk out of the roadhouse and leave, hurt her feeling like her heart was going to shatter to a million pieces, the pain only growing making everything hurt that much more. She just wished it would get easier.

 

The following week dean and his little brother walked back through the road house door, he spotted and what seemed like flirting with another guy, his whole attitude changed.- going from happy to pissed in 2.5 seconds.

 His voice now deeper and darker, he cleared his throat and said her name. “Scarlett,”

When hearing his voice she, twirled around seeing him standing there with his hands stuffed inside his pockets, her face lit up, like a kid on Christmas morning.

Her voice now high pitched she screamed. “Dean!” taking off in a run and jumping on him, latching her legs around his hips. Scarlett kissed his neck, while he brought his arms up around her back, getting a tight grip on her, so she didn’t fall. “Did you miss me Sweetheart?”

Nodding her head yes she began to cry, she tightened her arms grip around his neck, and pulled back, looking his pretty green eyes. “I missed you so much.”

Later that night, calling around, she made reservations for a romantic dinner for the two of them, wanting to tell him about their baby.  One thing was for sure Scarlett was happy having him back in town, and having the chance to tell him about the baby- she was happy about the baby, but scared of how he might reaction when he finds out.

With having that done she also called to have a certain selection of songs she wanted played, during their dinner date.  Texting dean she informed him of their plans for the night and to wear something nice.

Going to her closet she pulled out, Black cocktail dress, with sliver rimming the chest, and wrapping around under the breast area. – Also going with her outfit black tights and sliver high heels, she then pulled out a sliver bracelet that wraps around you wrist and up the forearm, and sliver dangling earrings and a princess carriage necklace.

Doing her first, ringlets upon ringlets of banana curls in her hair, when done with her hair she tosses it back so it’s laying between her shoulder blades. Applying her makeup she looks up in the mirror, thinking to herself ‘Am I setting myself up for a huge heartache, am I doing the right thing by telling him’

Trying to push the bad thoughts out of her mind, she returned to getting ready for the night. – now done with her makeup and hair, Scarlett pulls on the little black cocktail dress, black tights and sliver heels.

She grabs the black clutch wallet, and strolls out to the living room, plopping her ass down on the couch, she awaits her ride.

With Scarlett being lost in thought the doorbell buzzer starling her, she jumps up and lets out a yell-hitting the intercom button, she allows him to come to come in.

Shuffling his feet he sucks in a deep breath, when reaching Scarlett’s door. Pulling one hand out of his black suit pockets, he knocks on the door.

Minutes later they arrive at dinner, being placed at a table they grab the menus and begin talking.

 “Not that I am complaining, but why are we here dollface?”

“Well like before I need to talk to you, about something. I’m not quite sure how to go about it.”

“Dollface, I’m sure whatever it is, I’m sure we can handle it together.”

With that Scarlett hung head, and sighed… with hearing one of the requested songs playing, she puts her hand out to him. “Let’s dance. “

Grabbing her hand he led her to the dance floor, stopping when reaching the middle of the dance floor, and being the only ones out there. –Dean pulls her to his chest, wrapping his arms around her back, and her hands behind his neck, they begin to dance.

Softly whispering, the lyrics to the song in her ear.  “She can keep her heart guessing, but she’s yours if she stays.” In the middle of their first slow dance, she whispers in his ear.

“I’m yours because I’m staying, I love you.”

Holding her tighter to him, she looks him in the eyes and begins. “Dean I need you to promise that what about to tell you, you won’t get mad and walk away. “

“Promise.”

The words being on the tip of her tongue and ready to roll out, until she sees Sammy Winchester, walk in and over to his big brother. – laying his hand on Dean’s shoulder he sighs, hating the idea he has to pull him away from her, yet again.

“Dean we need go; Bobby is in the hospital.”

Turning his head around he looks to his little brother, “No, Not now, I can’t leave Sam, I promised her, she would have me to herself for the whole night.”

Scarlett upset and sad, that dean has to leave her again, god why does this keep happening to us, she thought to herself, but not blaming him for being worried, hell even she was worried, bobby is her godfather.- tapping Dean on the shoulder getting his attention.

“Dean go, this is bobby, just go ‘I’ll be okay.”

“I don’t wanna leave you, I mean its bobby yeah, but what about you, us. What’s this mean for us?”

“Dean go, we will talk later.”

Letting him go he began to walk away when all the sudden she spoke again. “Dean I want to go with you, I need to see bobby.”

“No you stay here; you don’t need to see him, if he’s in bad shape.”

Dean then turned his back and walked away.

She sat down and pulled her phone out of her clutch wallet, and texted her sister.

‘ _Need a ride, Bobby is in the hospital. Dean and Sam are on their way to him now, he wouldn’t let me go with him, so we are going together._

_“Be there in ten.”_


	15. Shots Fired

Completely giving up on the idea of ever being able to tell Dean about their baby. She lay on the hospital bed, with her legs spread wide open. While being examined she looked over to her sister stood holding her hand. Sure, she was grateful her sister was there with her but she really wished it was Dean, standing there holding her hand.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when hearing the doctor speak. “Well Ms. Harvelle, I’m glad to inform you, that you are 12weeks along which being almost 3 months. You’re approximately due around September 16th – now I need you to remove your shirt. “

Removing her shirt, the doctor squirted some gel onto her stomach and began to move the ultrasound wand around on her stomach. When finding the baby the doctor then spoke again.

“There’s your baby mommy. And he or she is doing very well.”

With seeing her baby for the time, her eyes filled with tears of joy. You could see the baby eyes head nose feet and hands.

“Ms. Harvelle is the father in the picture, or?”

“Actually, No I haven’t told him, he’s never around. “

 Just then the sound of  I hate myself for loving you, blared though the hospital room, turning to her head she glared to her sister, and nodded. “Jo get that please.”

Strolling over to her sisters pink, Nike bag, and reaching down inside pulling out, the galaxy phone. Putting it up to her ear. “Hello,”

“Dollface?”

“Ugh No it’s Jo. What’s up Dean?” She scoffed in irrigation, rolling her eyes as his voice came back through the line.

“Jo where is Scarlett? I need to talk to her.”

  Well she’s currently on her back, with a hand up her skirt.”

“What?”

“You heard me boy, don’t act like you didn’t”

Walking back to the bed with a smirk upon her lips, she lays the phone down next to her sister, at the right moment, letting dean hear the conversation.

“Honey, I’m need you open your legs, a little further, you might feel a slight pinch.”

“What the fuck!” hearing the older Winchester sweat a little bit, she began to laugh and then shot a glare between the male doctor and her sister. Getting the doctor to play along with her little game he then said. “Does this hurt Sweetie or do you need more?”

With hearing the other male’s voice again, talking dirty to his girl Dean grows angry. “JO!”

Not getting a response he become’s enraged. “Jo, Jo you better tell me what’s going on right fucking now! This isn’t funny.”

Picking up the phone she giggles. “I don’t have to tell you shit boy, you’re the one who keeps leaving her, so you done it to yourself.” Tapping the end call button Jo hangs up on him.

Scarlett leaned up on her elbows and glared to her sister. “’Jo you know he’s going to kill you know right?”

“Oh well, I just kick him in nuts.”

The doctor then cut in. “Now that the fun and games over, was that the father?”

Glancing around the room Scarlett rolled her eyes and sighed. “As much as I hate to admit it, yes that’s was the baby’s father.”

“Honey I thought you said, the father wasn’t around?”

“He’s in and out, we remain good friends. I just haven’t told him about the baby, I’ve tried but something always gets in the way. “

After hearing the baby’s heart beat the girls head home.  When arriving there, they sees Deans car.

Entering the roadhouse door they stroll right by guys, going in the back an getting a drink, and walking back out to the front. That’s when she hears his voice gruff and low.

“Scarlett, can we talk outside for a minute alone?”

“Dean whatever you have to say, you can say in front of my sister. I’m just going to tell her anyway. So, go on.”

“Alright fine if you wanna put our personal business out there then I will. What the hell was that shit on the phone today, I demand to know where you were, and what you doing, and who you doing it with. “

   with a small giggle, Jo piped up. “Boy I hope you’re not allergic to nuts, because I’m goanna kick yours up in your throat.”

 “Whaattt!”

Scarlett the yells. “It was Joe big dick I was with.”

At about that time Sam spits his beer out all over the counter, and laughs. Ellen standing on the side she laughs and says. “I can’t even be mad at that, she’s my girl.”

“What kind slut are you?”

“Slut!”  Throwing her purse, at dean trying to smack him in the head. – Completely missing him because he dodged just in time. With former ex Ash opening the door, entering the building, he’s smacked right in the fore head. – knocking him backwards on the steps he yells. “Shots fired!”

Sitting up he grabs the purse and paperwork that fell out of it, and says. “I’ve been shot.”

After sitting there for a few minutes he pulls himself together, and gets up re-entering the roadhouse, carrying the paper work over to Scarlett. “Ugh Honey bee you’re pregnant?”

Dean snapped his head around glaring to his girl. “What!”  With that Scarlett’s eyes grow wide and her breath hitches in her chest, standing there for a minute and then shouts.

“Jo did it, its Jo’s.” – playing along with her sister, Jo begins to jump up and down, and shouts.

“It’s mine; I did it I did it.”

Ellen pouring a drink, and her and Sam both whip around. “What the fuck!” about that time Ellen takes the whiskey bottle, and beams Sam right in the head. “You did what to my girl.”

Hitting him so hard, he fell off the bar stool and onto the floor knocking him out cold, everyone just stood back and watched as it happen.

Walking over to the younger Winchester who knocked out on the floor, Ash stands over top of him, pointing his finger with a chuckle. “You just got knocked the fuck out!”

While everyone else laughs at Ash and Sam, Ellen disappears into the back for a moment. –when returning she has a Louisville Baseball bat heading right to right Sam.

“Now what fuck did you do to her?” Swinging the bat almost connecting with the younger Winchester’s body, Dean warps his arm around her waist, stopping her from hitting his little brother.  “Ellen no you’re going to kill him.”

“Yeah and what do you think I’m trying to do?”

“I won’t let you kill him Ellen…. Stop.”

After calming Ellen down, Dean walks away from her and over to the older twin, lacing his fingers with Scarlett’s he pulls her outside.

Pressing her back against the wall he asks. “Are you pregnant?”

She’s waited for this moment for so long, but now she’s so over the point of caring. –rolling her eyes, and sucking her teeth, she response. “I already told you Dean; No I’m not pregnant.”

With that being said she pushed him off her and walked away. Going to her car she climbed in and jammed the key into the igtion.  Reaching over she turned the radio on. She turned it all the up, blaring the sounds of history in the making by Dauris Rucker.

Baking out of the drive way, Scarlett headed home for the night. – when arriving she shut the car off and sat there for minute, tying to pull her together, from being total wreck.

Climbing out of the car she headed in house not stopping to say hello to her own father, she ran right to her room- shutting the door behind her, she put her back against it, and slid down to the floor.

Sitting on her butt her pulled her knees to her chest, laying her head in her legs, she began to cry, thinking. ‘Why me, why dose always happen to me. Why can’t he just love me and be with me, why! ‘

Scarlett sobbed, taking her hands and balling them into fist, she began to pound on the floor. – trying to rid herself of the pain in her heart. She loved him so much, and all he ever does and hurt her. But why does he keep hurting her.

Dean was within arm’s reach and she let him go again, with being so tired and done with all the pain and heartaches, she just wanted someone to love her, and that someone would be the one and only. ……. Dean Winchester.

After hours of listening to her cry and scream, and beat on shit, he grow tired of it, he stomped up the stairs. Going to her room, lifting his hand William knocked on the door, calling her name.

“Scarlett,” yeah she heard her father calling her name, but at this point she didn’t care. Not until she heard the only nickname he always called her growing up.

“Teddy bear please open the door.”

With hearing that nickname she stood and opened the door, her eyes being a reddish purple from crying and wiping her face. William sighed and pulled her into his arms.

One hand on the back of her head touching her hair, and the other wrapped around her back, he then heard say. “Daddy why, why does he get to me like this?”

 “Because teddy Bear, you’re in love with him. “

“Why him though daddy, of all guys why Dean?”

“Well teddy, you can’t help who you love, I know this can be painful; but you will be okay, come sit and have some coffee and tell Daddy what’s wrong. “

Doing as her father asked she went downstairs and into the kitchen- sipping on a nice hot cup of coffee, she began to tell her dad.

“Daddy I need to tell you something, and your more than likely going, to be mad at me. “

“Teddy, I love you; whatever it is I’m sure I will get over it. “

“Alright; here it goes, Daddy I – I – I ‘m pregnant.”

William didn’t say a word he just there blinking at his daughter, for a few minutes he then said.

“Okay teddy, well is Dean the father?”

“Yes, he’s been the only one I’ve slept with; other than one time with Ash, but that was years ago.”

“Does Dean know Teddy, did you tell him?”

“I’ve tried but every time I do, something always comes up and he has to end up leaving, so no he don’t know. “

“Teddy you need to tell him; he has the right to know, I will help you get through this. Who else knows about the baby?”

“Just you and Jo.”

The room fell quite for a little bit neither of them said a word, until Ellen walked in. wrapping her arms around her little girl. “Honey are you okay, I’m so sorry. “

William looked up to his wife and pulled her over to him, and then looked to his daughter.

“Teddy you need to tell, mom what’s going on. “

“Okay but I want to explain first; Mom you know at the roadhouse  today the paper work is mine. I’m pregnant and Dean is the father, I know I failed you and for that, I’m sorry.”

“Honey listens to me and listens well. I love you no matter what, and if you’re pregnant; I will help you me and daddy, but you need to tell Dean hunny, you can’t leave him in the dark here. That’s his baby too. “

“There’s no if’s about it mom I went to the doctor this morning; I’m 3 months pregnant. “

“So tell me what started the fight between you and Dean, this morning hunny?”

Scarlett proceeded to tell her mom and dad about the fight, between her and Dean – when done she left it at that. “

Dean sat in the impala he used his fist to beat on the wheel, and listen to a song called what I have done to her, not bothering to chase after his pregnant girl.


	16. "Daddy!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is a little bit of a time Skip in this chapter,   
>  this chapter is sad, all due to lose Dean, but there is some happy times in this chapter. also the next chapter there will be a time skip............. so sorry if this chapter makes you have feels or makes you sad; I myself cried while writing this chapter. 
> 
> i don't like seeing or hearing of the Winchester's boys cry.

May 16th

While out hunting down the cross roads demon Lilith, they guys pair up with another demon called Ruby. Who claims she knows a way of breaking the Winchester contract.

Sam grows scared of losing his big brother, while standing in one room, he shoots her a deadly glare, “Okay you win, what do I have to do?”

“What do you mean?”

“To save dean; what did you need me to do?” walking up behind him, Dean grabs his jacket.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“Just shut up for a second; Ruby?”

Stepping back from Sam, she glares to him. “you had your chance, you can’t just flip a switch; we needed time.”

“well there’s gotta be something, there’s gotta be some way. Whatever it is I’ll do it.”

Grapping Sam jacket once again, he tries to pull him away from the demon. “Don’t.”

“Don’t dean; I’m not goanna let you go to hell Dean!”

“Yes you are! Yes you are; I’m sorry this is my entire fault, I know that; what you’re doing, it’s not going to save me. It’s only going to kill you.”

“What am I supposed to do?” for minute the room falls quite, while the boys stare into each other’s eyes.  Licking his lips Dean speaks. “keep fighting, take care of my wheels; Sam remember what dad taught you, okay, remember what I taught you. “

Both Winchester boys share a sad smile, the clock strikes midnight, and makes a dinging sound making Dean tear his gaze from Sam to the clock.- starting at it  for minute he glances back to his little brother flashing another sad smile, Dean sees the tears rolling down Sam face.

“I’m sorry dean; I wouldn’t wish this upon my worst enemy.” Ruby states as she shakes her head.

  Howling begins to ring inside Dean’s ears he glances to the side of him, alarming Sam. – Sam looks to Dean’s side and back to his big brother just in time to hear him say it. “Hell Hounds.”

“Where?”

With a smirk he states. “There.”

The Hell hound leaps and growls at the Winchesters and ruby, making them bolt out of the room and into another.- slamming the door shut behind the three of them. Dean dropped to his knees, and dumped goober dust on the floor, in front of the door running to the window he added a little bit there as well, trying to keep himself and his brother safe.

Turning around ruby looked to Sam. “Give me the knife maybe I can fight them off.”

Glaring at her Sam parted his lips. “What?”

“Come on that dust won’t last forever.” Sam begins to hand Ruby the knife, so she can fight off the hell hounds, when Deans loud and deep voice chimed in. “Wait!”

A glare is shared between dean and the demon girl, cocking her to side. “Do you wanna die?”

Sam looks between the two of them and he then hears dean again. “Sam, that’s not Ruby; it’s not ruby.”

Trusting his big brother, Sam throws a punch, but the demon blocks it, knocking the knife out of Sam’s hand and throwing him into a wall and tossing Dean on top of a table.

Only being able to lift his head up off the table, Dean glances at her. “how long you been in her?”

“Not long; but it like it, it’s all grown up and pretty.” Rolling her eyes and changing the color from blue to white. – Sam deepens his voice and speaks. “Where’s ruby?”

“She’s been a very bad girl; so I sent her far, far away.” With a smirk curving her lips she looks to the older Winchester.

“Yeah, well you should of seen her before; but you all look alike to me.” Dean smirked while talking to Lilith, pissing her off. – she turned she gazed at the younger Winchester. “Hello Sam, I’ve wanted to meet you for a very long time. “

Leaning up she grabbed his face and kissed his lips, while making the older Winchester watch.

“you’re lips are soft .” tearing his head away, Sam closed his eyes. “Alright so, you have me; let my brother go.”

“Silly goose. You wanna make a deal; you have to have something I want but you don’t.”

Dean then cut in. “so is this your big plan, drag me to hell; kill Sam, and then what become queen bitch?”

“I don’t have to answer puppy chow.” Smirking at dean she lets Sam’s face go. Walking to the door, she wipes away the goober dust, and lets the hell hounds in. “Sic em boys.”

Sam and dean share a glaze and then look back to the demon,  just as the hells hound come chasing after Dean. – grabbing a hold of his foot, with their mouths the hell hound pull Dean into the floor.

All while Sam begins to yell, “No, stop; stop it.”

Dean yells out at the pain from being ripped open all over his body, blood squirting everywhere. Rolling on his side, Dean tries to escapes, and Sam closes his eyes for a minute. Not wanting to see his brother eaten alive.

“No, Stop. Stop it; NO!”

“Yes,” the demon says while her lips curve a smirk, throwing her hand up in the air, she blinds Sam with a bright white flash, thinking it would kill him.

But her plan doesn’t go as planned; the white light doesn’t kill Sam. – Lilith stands there for a minute unsure of what just happen.

Sam is able to get up to his feet shooting her a mean and hatful gaze. – putting her out again her breath hitched in her chest. “Back.”

Sam takes a few steps towards her, as she backs away. “Back, I said back. “

Leaning down Sam picks up the demon knife, walking in her direction he speaks. “ I don’t think so. “ and pulls his hand back, ready to stab the demon. When all the sudden the black like haze comes out of the meat suit.

Looking down at the ground he spots his dead brother, his lips begin to tremble as he begins to cry, walking over he bends down. Scooting on hand under Dean’s head, he lifts it up.

Looking in his brother’s face, the tears begin to fall while Sam sobs. “No, no; dean.”

 Picking Dean up Sam carries him out the car, and puts him in the back seat. Traveling back to their hotel. When arriving he once again cradles his big brother in his arms, and carries him inside; laying Dean on his bed.

One week later; Sam is grieving and grieving bad. He pulled away from his conversation when there’s a knock on the door, getting up and shuffling over to the door he jerks it open, seeing bobby.

“I brought this for you; I thought you could use something to eat. “

“I’m fine but thanks Bobby.”

Lifting the bottle of whiskey to his lips, he takes a big swig. – ignoring bobby’s gazed and sighs.

“Sam I really hate to bring this up, I really do. but don’t you think it’s time we burry Dean?”

“Not a chance; Not yet!”

“Well we could. “

“What torch his corps? No I don’t I think so, he’s goanna need a body, when I take him home.”

With that being said Bobby plops down on the bed, beside dean. Parting his lips to something, when there’s another knock, on the door.

Opening the door once again there stands a puffy eyed big belly Scarlett. “I don’t know what I’m going to do. Sammy, I’m pregnant with Dean’s baby; I’m four months along, and I never got the chance to tell him, Sam what am I going to do?”

Hearing the words pregnant, with Dean’s baby, he pulled her into the room and into his arms, holding her tight. Sam busted into tears.

His hands slowly sliding off her, he fell to the floor, hitting his knees.  He stayed this way for a while, Sam cried until he couldn’t cry anymore.

Pulling himself together he stands up and walks over to the bed, looking up at her. “C’mere sit down.”

Patting his leg for her to come sit down, and talk to him. she dose ask she’s asked.

Wrapping one hand around her waist and resting his hand on her leg. He softly takes her lips in his giving her a quick kiss.

Pulling back he looks to her for a minute with a twinkle in his eyes and smiles and say.

“I’ll help you.”

“With what?”

“I’ll help you raise the baby; I’ll marry you; and do right by my brother. “

“Sam I can’t ask that of you. I mean you just lost your brother and Jo to another hunter, you got a lot on your mind. And I wouldn’t feel right putting this on you.”

“Scarlett, you’re not asking me of anything, I offered. And I know my brother would want me to do this, and I want to do this. I want to do right by dean. We will tell everyone, the baby is mine. And that’s all they need to know okay?”

“Okay, I don’t know what the baby is yet, I have some names picked out, but since your goanna be Daddy, I would like for you to help me with naming the baby. “

“Well Princess what were you thinking?”

“If we have a boy, I like Dean James, you know after your brother? And for a girl I like either Deanna Isabella, or saraphine Deanna. What do you think?”

“Dean James for a boy; and I like all the names for a girl; so I was thinking, Saraphine Deanna Isabella.”

 “Yeah, Daddy I like that.”

“And if anyone ask we named the baby Dean or Deanna, in honor of my big brother. “

With a nod of her and a flip of her hair, she flashed Sam a quick smirk, she jumped off his lap and headed for the shower.

The next couple of weeks were both sad and happy; burying Dean was the hardest thing they both ever had to do.

Sam and Scarlett, grow happy as they watch the baby grow and getting, and Scarlett’s belly gets bigger, sometime they grow sad as they think about the happy times, they had with Dean.

Like the time they were drunk dancing on the roadhouse bar top and singing together. And remembering their first new years together.  Hearing people calling them family made their day.


	17. BABY'S ROOM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter there is a little bit of Sam and Scarlett Smut, so sorry i know you all don't want them together. that is not my intention here. again i'm very sorry i know some of you want to smack Scarlett in the face right about now lol. but i can promise that Sam and Scarlett do NOT end up together.

Chapter 17

Returning from her baby shower, the house was quite, “Sam!” she yelled in need of his help. Dropping all the stuff where she stood, she rushed up the stairs.  Nudging their bedroom open as softly as she could, Finding the room empty. “Sam?”

She began to call again strolling over the baby’s room she opened the door; find Sam putting together the baby’s crib.  A Smile tugged at her lips, and felt her dark mood diminish.

She couldn’t wait another second, as she walked over and bent down, softly taking his lips hers.

“Hey Daddy, what are you doing in here?”

“Well princess it looks to me, like I’m putting the baby’s bed together, I thought you wasn’t due home for another hour?”

“Yeah, well those plans were shot, it’s raining; and now I know why.”

“Ha ha very funny.”

Everything with her and Sam just seemed so right and so easy, but she missed the hell out of Dean. Glancing around the room, seeing the entire wall painted and pictures of herself and Sam, some also were of herself and Dean.

Standing back up, and walking out of the room, barely holding it together. It’s been 3 months since Dean’s death and it still hurts like hell, it seemed like just yesterday.

Following behind her, he wraps his arms around her, tugging her close; her back against his chest, his hands resting on her stomach.

“Why did it have to be him?” Those traitorous tears slid down her cheeks.

“I don’t know.” Sam’s voice is quiet and she can hear a hitch in his breathing; she wasn’t the only one crying.

Turning in his arms, so that now they were facing each other, she wrapped her arms around him tight, pressing her face against his chest for a moment. She had to remind herself that she wasn’t the only one who was hurt by losing Dean; Sam lost his _brother_.

Lifting her head up from his chest, she sniffled.

Sam leaned down going to press a kiss to her cheek but she moved her head; their lips pressed together, his hands cupping her face and her hands wresting on the back of his neck.

They moved together, stumbling into their bedroom. He kicked the door shut and lifted her, carrying her over to the bed. He laid her down gently, standing up so that he could yank off his shirt.

 Scarlett sat up just enough to pull her shirt off. She sucked in a breath as Sam reached for the waistband of her pants, slowly sliding them down and off of her; leaving her only in her panties. Soon, those were pulled off too.

She sat up, reaching for his jeans. Unzipping them, she pushed them down off his legs along with his boxers. She sucked in a breath when she caught sight of him for the first time.

He cupped her face in his hands as he leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers as he rest a knee on the bed, slowly pushing her to lay back down.

Both of them just wanted to feel something other than pain and sadness for once. They needed the comfort, the pleasure, of being close to someone.

Her hands resting on his back, fingers digging in slightly when he nipped at her bottom lip.

Laying his other knee on the bed, he sat back on his calves, wrapping his long lanky fingers around her ankles, bringing them his mouth.

Leaning down just a bit, Sam kissed up her legs to her stomach, stopping there for a minute. – licking his lips he nipped at her exposed flesh, continuing up her body he reached her lips.

Bringing his hands up he cupped her face once more, taking her lips in his again he kissed her softly.  Sam locked his eyes with hers for a long minute.

Scarlett could tell Sam’s brown eyes, were full of pain, hurt and lust. She knew that sleeping with Sam was the wrong, but she needed to feel close to someone, someone who knew dean just as well and if not better than she did.

Getting lost in her own thoughts, thinking about Dean, picturing his face and his pretty green eyes, and all the good times they shared.

Scarlett so lost in thought she forgot about Sam touching and kissing on her.- she’s pulled back from thinking of dean, when she feels the tip of Sam head entering her heat. – laying there for a minute with tears rolling down her face, and begins to sob.

“Sam I – I can’t do this. I can’t do this to Dean, us sleeping together is not right.”

At this point Sam pulls back and sits on his calves once more, looking into her eyes, he now sees she’s crying. Her grieve for Dean getting worse.

“Things just got out of hand, I’m Sorry if I made you upset.”

“No you didn’t do anything wrong here, It’s me. I miss him so much, I miss his touch his smell, his smile. I miss everything about him, Sam I just I don’t know what to do without him. - I’m sorry.”

Shaking his head he climbs off the bed and pulls his clothes back over his body, and tosses her clothes on the bed. – Once they are both dressed, Sam pulls her into his arms once more.

“I know the feeling, I miss him too.”

Lying down in their bed, Sam cradles her in his arms and rubbing his hands through hair helping her drift off to sleep. – Not being able to sleep, Sam climbs out of bed and heads back to the baby’s room.

Finishing putting the cherry wood, crib together, and then on to the changing table and bookshelf’s, wanting to have the baby’s room done for when the time comes, they can bring their bundle of joy home, to a nice room.

Sam was up half the night putting all the baby stuff together and sitting pictures of Dean and Scarlett out around the room and some of himself and Aunt Jo.

After being up half the night fixing up the baby’s room, Sam heads back to his room, pulling out some clean clothes and heads for the shower. – when done in the shower with it now being 6 in the morning, he makes his way downstairs, going to the kitchen and putting on a pot coffee and begins making breakfast.

 Opening the frig Sam pulls out Maple bacon, and eggs. Putting the pans on the stove and turning the fire on, he begins to cook. When the food is done he pours 2 cups of orange juice and sets them on the table, along with the two plate of food.

Walking the stairs and going back to his room, he lies on the bed, shaking Scarlett and waking her up, he whispers.

“Morning Princess I made breakfast, you and the baby come eat. “


	18. back from the dead

Darkness was all he could see when opening his eyes; lying in the box; he reached into his pocket, pulling out his lighter and flicked it lighting a fire. When seeing where he was he balled his hands into fist and begins to beat on the box.

He opens his mouth and tries to yell for help, but his throat is to dry, and from being underground and being without water or a drink for two long. – wanting to get out he pry’s the box open, and climbs his way from being underground.

After getting above ground again he strips his long sleeve shirt off, and wraps it around his waist; walking downs a gravel dirt road, until he finds convenient store. – unwrapping his shirt from his waist, he ties it around  his hand,- once doing that he punches the window  shattering the glass, he reaches in and unlocks the door.

Opening the door he walks in and grabs a bottle of water, cracking the seal he guzzles down the bottle of water, and grabs another one; making his way to the snack cakes, he grabs a bag and throws some food inside it. – He then opens the cash register and takes some cash.

Walking over to the news paper stand, he grabs the paper looking to the date. “September,”

The paper reads Thursday September 18; feeling his arm burning he strolls over to a mirror, lifting his sleeve up he sees a read like 3d hand print on his bicep. 

Leaving the store he spots a payphone, strolling over it he puts change inside and calls his little brothers number, only to find out that phone number has been disconnected; hanging up he calls the next best person.

Traveling through his kitchen, to his living room he sighs when answering the phone. “Hello.”

“Bobby it’s me.”

“Who’s me?”

 “Bobby, its Dean.”

Bobby hangs up the phone, thinking its some kids fooling around. When the phone rings again he picks up his tone of voice angry. “Who is this?”

“Bobby listen to me.”

“Call here again and I’ll kill ya.” And then hangs up again, Leaving dean standing there with nothing.

Hot wiring a car he speeds off to Bobby’s- when making it there he knocks on the door.

He takes a couple steps back away from the door, when it’s yanked open, he sees Bobby’s eyes widen in shock.

He flashes Bobby a quick smirk. “Surprise”

“I don’t.”

“Yeah me either; but here I am.”

Picking up a knife Bobby swing it at dean, but Dean blocks it, and yells his name.

“Bobby; Bobby it’s me!”

“My ass.”

Running into the kitchen Dean throws a chair in front of him.

“Whoa wait; your name is Robert Steven Singer, you became a hunter after your wife got possessed, you’re about the closes thing i have to a father. Bobby it’s me.”

Standing there minute the room fell quite, bobby pushes the chair out of his way-laying a hand on the boys shoulder, and then swings the knife again making Dean yell once more.

“Whoa; I’m not a shape shifter!”

“Then your revenant!”

“Alright if I was either, would I do this with sliver knife?”

Pulling up his sleeve he looks into Bobby’s eyes and lays the sliver knife on his upper arm and slices it open, making himself bleed.

“Dean?”

“That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you. It’s me Bobby.”

His breath hitching in his chest, he pulls the older Winchester in his arms hugging him he hold him tight. “It’s good to see you boy!”

“Yeah, you too.” He grips Bobby’s shoulder in his hand.

“But how did you bust out?”

“I don’t know.” Tearing his eyes away, from bobby for a minute.

“I just a woke up in  a pine box.” Looking back to the older male, he gets holy water thrown in his face and mouth- Turning his head he spits out the holy water, looking back to the older male once more. “I’m not a demon either you know?”

“Sorry can’t be to careful.”

They walk from the kitchen to the living room. “that don’t make a lick of senses.”

“You’re preaching to the choir.”

“Dean your chest was ribbons, your inside’s were slob; and you been buried 5 months. even if you could slip out of hell and back into your meat suit. “

“I know I should look like a thriller video reject.”

“What do you remember?”

   “Not much, I remember I was a hell hound’s chew toy, and then lights outs; then I come to six feet under and that was it.”

“Sam’s number is not working; he’s not.”

“He’s alive far as I know.”

“Good; wait what do you mean as far as you know?”

“I haven’t talked to him in months.”

“You’re kidding you just let him off by himself?”

“He was dead set on it.”

“Bobby you should have been looking after him.”

“I tired these couple of months haven’t been exactly easy you know? For him or me, we had to burry you.”

“Why did you burry me anyway?”

“I wanted you salted and burned, usually the drill; but Sam wouldn’t have it.”

“Well I’m glad he won that one.”

“He said you would need a body, when he got you back home somehow; that’s about all he said.”

“What do you mean?”

“He was quite, real quiet and then he just took off, wouldn’t return my calls; I tried to find him, but he don’t wanna be found.”

“Ugh damn it Sammy.”

“What?”

“Oh, he got me home okay, whatever he did its bad mojo.”

 “What makes you so sure?”

“You should of seen the grave site; it look like a nuke went off, then there was this force, I don’t know it flew pass me at a Philipp joint; and then this.”

Tugging off his long sleeve shirt, he shows Bobby the hand print on his upper arm. – getting up from his seat, Bobby makes his way over to Dean. “What in the hell?”

“It’s like a demon yanked me out, or rode me out.”

“But why?”

“To hold up their end of the bargain.”

“You think Sam made a deal.”

“It’s what I would have done.”

Strolling over to the phone, Dean picks up making a call to their phone company; having them turn on Sam GPS.  When finding out where Sam is he and Bobby decide to take a little, Road trip.

When arriving at Sam house, they climb out of the car and make their way to the front door. – lifting his hand bobby knocks on the door, as he pushes dean off on the side of the house.

Waiting for a few minutes before he knocked again, he glanced over to Dean and smirked, just in time for the front door to be yanked open. – Standing before him was Sam Winchester, the lost and lonely boy.

Sam smirked to the older male and then asked. “Bobby how did you find me, and why are you here?”

Just then Dean comes from around the Corner he smirked when seeing his little brother alive and doing well. “Hey, there Sammy.”

Sam stood there quite and then pulled knife on his big brother, having the same reaction as bobby did at first, until Dean fought back and yelled.

“”Sam it’s me!”

But he didn’t listen; He throws and pinned Dean to the wall, Bobby then stepped in and shouted.

“Sam it’s him, it’s really him; I’ve been through all this already!”

Dropping the knife after hearing Bobby yell, Sam stood there for minute feeling his eyes fill with tears, he then gripped dean by arm and pulled him into a hug.

Both Winchesters standing with their arms wrapped tightly around each-other they begin to cry.

Pulling back after a few minutes Sam sits down on the chair, he glances at his brother when hearing his voice.

“So, tell me what it cost?”

Just then a female hunter comes out of the kitchen and tells Sam she’s heading out he looked to his brother and laughed. “I don’t pay Dean.”

“Not funny Sam, to bring me back what did it cost, your soul or something worse?”

“You think I made a deal?”

Bobby standing off on the side crossing his arms, he pipes up. “That’s exactly what we think.”

“Well I didn’t.” Sam turns his head to Dean just sitting there.

“Don’t lie to me.” Dean said in a harsh voice.

“I’m not lying.”

“So, what now I’m off the hook and you’re on is that it? - some demons bitch boy, I _didn’t_ want to be saved like this Sam.”

“I wish I had done it alright.”

Dean leaped forwards and snatched Sam by his shirt and sternly states. “there’s no other way this could of gone down. Now tell the truth!”

“I tried everything that’s the truth, I tried opening the Devils gate; hell I tried to bargain Dean but no demon, would deal alright. You were rotting in hell, for months, for months and I couldn’t stop it. So I’m sorry but it wasn’t me alright.”

“Dean I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay Sammy.”

Bobby shot a look between the two Winchesters and said. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m glad Sam’s soul remains intact, but it does raise a sticky question.”

They begin to head for the living room, when Sam stops and turns to them. “Wait here a second.”

Strolling into the living room and over to the couch, and stands in front of a Pregnant Scarlett, he then yells for them to come in and take a seat.

Doing as they asked, they head into the living room and sit down, side eyeing Sam wondering why he’s standing in front of the couch and not sitting down, that was until he head her voice for the first time in months.

“Bobby, Dean.”

His eyes light up, he missed her so much and now he has her back, and he can make up for everything he’s ever done wrong to her, and fix what he broke months ago.

She then speaks up again. “You ready?”

Putting his hand behind his back and reaching it out to her, he turns quickly on his heel, giving her a small smile he helps her up and moves out of the way- now Dean can see her, put the first thing he spots in her something around her finger.

His voice grows angry and stern. “Wh- wha- what is that on your finger?”

Turning his head he full on stares at his little brother, waiting for an answer but when Sam doesn’t say anything he goes to change his gaze, back to Scarlett when something caught his attention.

Glancing at his little brother’s hand he sees a ring on his ring finger. “Sam,”

Glancing back to her he says. “Scarlett is that what I think it is?” But Scarlett is to Shocked to say anything back to him, he then hangs his head. “Sammy please; please tells me I’m wrong and this isn’t what I think it is. Tell me what I think is going on here isn’t what it looks like, Sammy please.”

Standing up going over to her, he strolls over to her and grabs her hand, glancing down he looks at the ring a upon her finger and then he sees her big belly, already knowing what’s going on, he don’t say a word he just turns around and full on Swayze Sam.

Punching his little brother in the face blacking his right eye, and making his nose bleed, he then shouts to him. “Why Sam why, you took my girl and married her and knocked her up, boy you just couldn’t wait, to get your hands on her could you.”

 

Bobby jumps out of his seat and wraps his arms around Dean and pulls him away from the younger Winchester.  But before Sam could open his moth to say anything, Dean jerks away from bobby and walks out.

Finding a bar he went inside and ordered a drink just as a new song began to play, it made him feel like shit, kinda sounding like his relationship with Scarlett and thought.

‘Fuck this I’m not just going to lie down and die, when it comes to her. I won’t just let go and let them be together she’s mine and will always be mine.’

The words to the song breaking his heart in two.

_I saw it in her eyes when I was saying, “goodbye”_

_That girl, aint goanna be alright_

_Cause I could tell that she’d be going through a living hell_

_And I, I wouldn’t be there by her side_

_And lord I felt so bad as I sat back and watched her cry_

_Thinking I was moving on and she was barely getting’ by_

_Look at what I’ve done to her, look at how I made her feel_

_I gave back her heart the broken part, she got the raw end of the deal_

_And look at what it’s done to me , you gotta know it tears me up_

_I gave it everything I had and lord, It just wasn’t enough_

_Hurtin’her like this seems so wrong; yeah look at what I’ve done to her._

Heading back to his brothers house, had his mind set Scarlett was his girl and no one not even his brother would take her from him, yeah he’s made some mistakes but he wants to fix it.

Dean wants to be a better man and be with her.

When arriving there he walked right through the door and over to her, pulling her in his arms for a minute he then pulls back and cups her face in his hands and kisses her softly.

Sitting down he pulls her into his lap. “Scarlett look I can see you have feelings for Sam, but please tell me I’m not too late here. I can’t let you go and be happy with Sam, without knowing if I have a chance, I love you and I will do anything I mean anything to win you back.”

Sliding off his lap and on to the couch she takes his hand in hers, looking him the eyes she sighs and begins.

“Dean, you’re never too late, and I don’t have feel for Sam the way I do for you. but there’s something I need to tell you, I should of told you a long time ago but I lied.”

“Girl just get on with it already.”

“Yes I’m pregnant, but you’re the father.”

“Wh- what – wait how does that happen, I’ve been dead for 5 months, how can I be the father?”

“well when a mommy and daddy love each other they.” She’s then cut off by his voice.

“I know all that shit.”

“Dean I got pregnant before you died, I was pregnant the night you called me a slut. “

“wait so you carrying my kid and your married to my little brother, what is wrong with this picture what is this WV and we are playing keep it in the family?”

Sam then pipes up. “Dean we only got married because you gone and she needed someone, to help her, I told her I would help her raise the baby and do right by you. don’t be mad at her.”

“We also already have names picked for the baby.” Scarlett said.

“And what is that, I think since I am back I should have a say in what my kid is named. “

“Dean James and Saraphine Deanna.”

 “No I’m the dad and I want some say in what my kid is named. And it will not be Dean or Deanna. “


	19. Winchester blow out.

“Somebody help me!” Dean yells out in his sleep, his skin burning hot to the touch and red all over as if he were to be on fire, eyes twitching back forth. He begins tossing and turning on the couch, throwing his hand up in the air in a defense, as if he was fighting someone.

His clothes soaked completely through from sweating, he kicks and screams again. “Sammy, help me, someone help me.”

The horrible memories of 100 years in hell take over his brain and body, flashing back to the souls he torched and killed, he started becoming a monster, like the many he and his little brother hunted down and killed.

His screaming cries for someone to help him woke Scarlett, making her race to his side, when reaching him she sit down beside him on the couch and rubbed her hand up and down his back, and through his copper colored hair. – Her touched jolted him, making swing in defense, hitting her in the eyeball, which only made her groan out in pain.

Jumping up when he hears her cries he flips from his side to his back. “Dollface are you okay?”

The pain for the blow to the eye was so bad it took her breath away, and she couldn’t talk for a few minutes, she just sat there holding her stomach, until the pain let lose.

When catching her breath she turned her gaze back to his eyes shaking her head she grips his hand and laces their fingers together. “I’ll be okay; it’s you who I should be worried about here.”

“Whys that?”

“I have my reasons Dean, that’s all you need to know.”

“let me guess, one of the reasons being because I come home, and I walk into this house and see my girlfriend; or should I say supposed to be girlfriend, is married to _my little brother_ and is also carrying my child, in which I was _never_ told about and you’re oh ever so worried about me and how I’m dealing. Well let me tell you Princess I’m just _peachy!_ So just leave it alone and drop it.”

 “none of this was meant to hurt you, Dean. None of it I promise.”

“hurt me is that what you think Scarlett, hurt isn’t the word okay, hurt don’t even begin to describe it, matter of fact I don’t wanna talk about it. As far as I’m concerned this conversation is done, what I wanna talk about is my kid.”

Using his elbows he pushed himself up into a sitting position, swinging his legs off the couch, he leaned his head in his hands. “How long, before I died did you know, you were pregnant?”

  Scarlett just sat there saying nothing in return, knowing that if she told him how long she knew and did not tell him, he would be even more than pissed. – sitting back on the couch she crossed her arms over her big belly and sighed, not wanting to piss him off more than he already was.

“How long?” Dean shouted making her jump, his blood now felt like it boiling from the inside out, turning his head he glared to her when she stilled didn’t answer.

“Damn it Scarlett how long?”

“3 months!” she shouted back at Dean, her gaze stayed locked with her big belly, until he shouted again.

“3 months, wow really Scarlett 3 months! did you ever plan on telling me, I was going to be a father, I think that’s pretty fucked up and low on your part; I never took you for the type of girl to pull the shit you did to me.- don’t you think I had the right, to know about **_my_ _kid_**?”

“The shit I pulled with you, ha that’s funny Dean, because every time i tried to tell you, you’re the one who would run off on another case, always on the hunt. That’s all you cared about.”

“Oh really, because I recall telling you, that when I got back from a hunt I was all yours and you sent me away, remember Scarlett, you shoved me away more than once, like the first time I ever told you how I felt for you; you took off and ran back home to mommy and daddy, you did not me you did it!”

The room fell quite for a minute trying to clam himself down, he didn’t want to fight with her, this was not the way he wanted things to go, he wanted to fix them but fighting wasn’t going to do that.

Scooting closer to her he laid his hand on her knee. “Look I’m sorry, I don’t want this. I don’t want us to fight, I want to fix us not break us anymore then we are. Can we please just give us a chance? And the day we got into it at the road house and I pulled you outside and asked, you about being pregnant why did you lie to me, Scarlett why not just tell me?”

“Because for one I was scared, scared you would walk away again, and it already hurt so much watching you leave, and I was mad at you, you called me a slut Dean. Besides that I’m married to your brother now.”

“I was pissed and I was wrong I shouldn’t have said that, but how you feel if that was me and you were trying to call and some other girl was all over me? Girl I love you with everything me I did then and till this day I still do, I wouldn’t have walked away and left you alone to raise my child. That’s not me, I’ve been through some shit in my life and the last thing I wanted at that was a kid, but I wouldn’t just up and leave my baby and baby mamma. Look I raised Sammy not my dad I did and I can do it with my own child, if you just give me the chance.”

Just then Sam walked into the room. “What’s going on in here?”

“Nothing Sammy we were just talking, go back to bed.”

“Talking about what Dean?”

“Nothing Sam, go back to bed.”

Sam shot Scarlett a glare and walked over behind her, standing there he crossed his arms, giving the both questioning looks. Cocking his head to the side it made a loud popping sound.

“Talking about the baby?”

“Sam I said drop it, and go back to bed please. “

But Sam didn’t move he just stood there eyeing his brother up and down. It seemed as if Sam became jealous of Dean and Scarlett talking about _their_ baby.

“No I don’t have to listen to you anymore, this is my house and if I don’t wanna go back to bed then I don’t have to, so deal with it Dean or leave.”

About that time the older Winchester stood up, he couldn’t see nothing but red. It’s splattered on the walls, on the floor, dripping in I footprints and smeared all over his skin. Its stained on the novelty t-shirt upon his body, caught under fingernails and pressed into palms.

Its bouncing, swaying curls and lips. Its blushed cheeks and embarrassed ears, it’s rage he feels building in his body. – its pounding in his veins and in his head, searing hot at his forearms. Beginning to bubble up his throat, tearing at his flesh and stinging eyes

Dean says nothing as he reaches up and clutches his hand into fist, the relentless rain out this window, he takes a deep shuttering breaths bit there’s still red.

“What hell is your problem, Dean?”

“How about as soon as I die, _you_ marry my girl, and now you want **_my kid_**! How is that right Sam?”

“What did you want me to do Dean? Just leave her alone to raise your **_kid_** and me never seeing the baby?”

“Yeah and I get that Sam, but I’m back now, this my **_kid_** Sammy!”

“Well where the hells were you when she needed you Dean, in hell that’s where, I was the one with her through the entire pregnancy, all because you had to go and sell your soul!”

“I couldn’t let you die; you ass!”

With being tired of hearing the brothers fight, Scarlett got up and traveled off the baby’s room.- not wanting to be anywhere near Dean nor Sam at this point. Curling up on the lounge chair, she laid there rubbing her belly talking to her baby.

Lying there she wondered what she should leave Sam and give Dean another chance,  a chance to be the baby’s father.- or continue on with letting Sam help her raise the baby.

Scarlett was now 3 days past her due date, she could go into labor at anytime now, and knew she had to make up her mind and quick, but she was torn between the two men. – but this really shouldn’t be questioned, knowing which Winchester she loved and wanted a life with, and knowing there was nothing romantic, between herself and the other Winchester.

But Scarlett knew it would be wrong to just cut Sam out, and allow dean back with open arms, in which she wanted to do so badly- but how, could she and not make Sam mad at her and hate her, after everything he has done for her and her child.

Sam gave up his life, after Dean’s death he nothing to live for nothing at all. No family no friends nor a girlfriend, but she wanted dean so bad- she wanted to feel his touch again smell is cologne every morning, wanted to watch him with their child. Knowing Dean would be a good daddy.  But how could she just Sam out.

 

 


	20. hospital

“Sam!” Scarlett shouted as sharp pain tore through her admen, making her hands fly right to her stomach, with the pains being so intense she could not move, her breathing hitched in her throat as the tears begin to roll down her pink flushed cheeks.

After a few minutes the pain slowly eased off, allowing her to catch her breath, and call for her husband once again in need of his help. “Sam!” just then another pain shot through her admen making her wince at the sharp pains.

Her cries and shouts startle the older Winchester from his beauty sleep, lifting himself up on his elbows, just in time to hear call for his little brother.- climbing off the couch and smacking face first into the coffee table, tripping over the blanket that was wrapped around his legs.

 Untangling the blanket from around his legs, he bolted upstairs, following the sound of her screams and cries for his little brother.-when reaching the baby’s room he pushed the door open, finding Scarlett laying in the lounge chair, with huge tears rolling down her face.

Strolling over to her, Dean kneeled down on of his knees resting one of his hands on her stomach and the other on the top of her head, the type condition she’s is looks pretty bad to him.

Leaning over to her face he softly laid a kiss to her cheek, “Dollface what’s wrong?”

Just then another pain tore through her, making her speech slurred and raspy. “I – I’m ha- having – sharrrp pains; Dean I think something m- mi- might be wo-wor-worng with the baby.”

“Where’s Sam?” Not that Dean really cared where is little brother was at this point but knew she would feel more comfortable, with him being there with her. But he didn’t get a reply and that was enough for him, in fear that something might be wrong with his unborn child.

Standing up he scoops her into his arms, adjusting her so that she was safe and he knew he had a tight grip  because he wasn’t about to drop her.

“Alright that’s it, you’re going to the hospital, and I’m taking you.”

“Dean we can’t go without Sam.”

At that being said Dean his heart drop low into his chest, - Tighten his grip he walked out of the room and downstairs.  “Fuck Sam, I’ll call him when we get there.”

Snatching the impala keys and wallet off the coffee table, he headed for the car.- when reaching the Impala he opened the door to the back seat and gently laid Scarlett down, once making she was comfortable he shut the door using his foot. Running around to the drives side he quickly climbed in, with no time to waste he sped out of the drive way.

Dean rushed to the hospital, with everything in him feeling like it was going to burst, as the fear hit him again, when heard Scarlett yelp again from the back seat.

When arriving at the hospital, Dean jumped out of the car, leaving the driver’s door hang wide open; he ran inside, alarming a doctor.

“Excuses’ me sir but my girlfriend is pregnant and having sharp pains, she’s in the back seat of my car, she can’t even move.”

“I need a bed, there’s a pregnant woman in this man’s car she needs help!” the doctor yelled and rushed out to the car with Dean in foot.

After getting Scarlett on the bed and into the back, Dean had to fill out paper work for Scarlett and the baby, sitting down a chair in the waiting room he began to read over the paper work, filling out the blinks with as much information as he could.

20 minutes later he returned the paperwork, to the nurse at the desk  and began to head to Scarlett wanting so badly to her let her know he was there with her every step of the way, when he heard a the nurse voice calling after him.

“Sir, Mr. Winchester you I need to speak with you.”

Dean stopped and turned on his heel returning back to the front desk. “Mam I don’t have time for this, my girl is in there and something could be wrong with our baby.”

“Mr. Winchester, you have here you are the baby’s father; but the man listed as her husband goes by the name Sam Winchester.”

“Ugh, yeah she’s married to my brother and look it’s a long story I have to go.”

Walking away from the doctor, he knew this was going to weird and knew he couldn’t really explain the reasoning why Scarlett is married to his brother, and not him with being the father of the baby.

While walking up the halls of the hospital, he reached inside his the lounging pants, pocket and pulling out his cell phone, he dallied Sam number. – letting the other end of the line ring endlessly, until hearing his brothers voice.

“Hello?”

“Sammy, look I need to you, to come to the hospital.”

When hearing the words hospital, Sam began to panic worried and not knowing what was going on he then spoke with is voice broken and cracked.

“Why what’s going on?”

“Scarlett is here, she woke me up calling for you this morning, and you were nowhere to be found, anyway she was having bad pains in her stomach, she was flushed and soaked completely through her clothes, from sweating. So, I brought her to the hospital, something might be wrong with the baby. So get here and here now.”

Hitting the call ended button Sam hop in his car and sped off the to the hospital.- by the time he arrived Dean was already in the room,  and the doctor was explaining what they needed to do in order for her to give birth.

“Mr. Winchester, we need to break her water her contractions are 1 minute and 8 seconds apart, she’s in labor. Ms. Harvelle is 7 centimeters dilated and is 80 percent effaced. We have given her an epidural to help with the pain, once she hits 9 centimeters she can go at any time. Are you ready for this?”

“Wa- wait she’s in labor. I didn’t even know she was that far along, wow I guess you learn something every day. And yes I’m ready, that’s my baby in here.”

 Walking in the room Dean griped her hand in his lacing their fingers together, leaning down he kissed her forehead and whispered. “I’m here baby, I ‘m here every step of the way, I won’t leave you.

“I know Dean, where’s Sam, I want him in here for the birth”

“Scarlett, No he don’t need to be in here, why does he have to be in here?”

“Because Dean; I want him in here and besides he has the right to be in here, with me. Sam is my husband, and Daddy, and if I say he is to be in this room, then he is to be in here got it!” Scarlett shouted.

When hearing her refer to Sam as daddy to his baby, Dean became pissed pulling his hand away from hers, and throwing them in the air he shouted. “Daddy, really so you want Sam to be Daddy while I just sit on the side lines, well you got another thing coming sweetheart. Let me tell you something, aint no other **_man_** going to father **_my baby_**! Damn it Scarlett this Is **_my baby, my kid; my flesh and blood,_** Sam will not be anything other than **_uncle Sam_** to my child. Got it?”

After having words with each other, dean shouted on last time at her before Sam walked into the room, with her twin sister following in foot.

“ ** _My name will be on that birth certificate, Not Sam’s I will have say in what my son or Daughter is named, I’m sick of this shit, this baby is mine and I want some good damn say when he or she is concerned.”_**

Just then Sam, Jo, Ellen and William walked into the room, and catching the tail end of the conversation, Jo walked over to her sister and laced her fingers with hers.

“You know sissy, Dean is right he should have some say in this.”

Jo was then cut off by Sam’s voice and then to dean screaming at his little brother.

“Dean stops yelling, it isn’t good for the baby.”

“Danm it Sammy, this is my baby, my kid, not yours. Go get your own baby, matter of fact you and Jo go have baby, get your own kid, this one already has a dad and that would be me, sorry this one is taken.”

 

After hours and hours of pushing and almost breaking the boy’s hand and shouting at Dean and feeling like she was going to die, the doctor announced the sex of the newborn Winchester.

“Ms, Harvelle and Mr. Winchester, I’m very proud to announce you have a beautiful baby boy. Congratulations, on your new bundle of joy. “

Handing the baby boy over to the nurse, they begin to wipe him down and get him all cleaned up, and then on to find out how big he is, strolling over to the scale the nurse gently laid him down.

A few minutes later, she announced how much the baby weighed. “Mommy, Daddy; your little guy here is 9lbs 13oz and 19 inches long. “

She then handed the now bundle up baby in a blue blanket and hat, to Dean, showing him how to support his head, she walked away leaving daddy and son to bond.

Dean bounced and rocked his little boy in his arms, trying to keep him from crying before having to hand him over to his mommy, looking down Daddy caught a glimpse of his own his, he felt his eyes fill with tears as he began to talk.

“Hey there little guy, hey I’m your daddy , yes I am. And you sure do look like your daddy, you handsome little devil you.” Dean spoke softly and lovingly to his baby boy, bonding with him already.

  After handing him to his mommy, dean kissed his head and then looked to Scarlett, a smirk curving his lips as he spoke. “Hey Dollface, I have an idea on what to name him.”

Her eyes had a small sparkle in them as she watched Dean with their newborn son, a smirked curved her lips as she looked between her baby’s daddy and her newborn child.

“And what would that be, Handsome?”

“Robert Dawson Winchester.”

“Why Robert Dawson?”

“Robert after Bobby, and Dawson after my dad, and we called call him Dawson. “

“You know Dean I kinda like that, it has a pretty ring to it.”

“So Robert Dawson it is then?”

“Agreed.”

It was then settled, Robert Dawson Winchester born, September 19th at 9:05 pm to Dean James Winchester and Scarlett Josephine Harvelle.

While Sam and the rest of the family went home to get some rest, Dean stayed at the hospital, doing everything he could to show Scarlett he could do this, he could raise his own baby and be a good Daddy and Husband.

This is all he ever wanted a family of his own, a son to carry on his last name and a beautiful Wife and family, most of his dream finally came true for once in his life something was going his way, and he loved the idea of it.


	21. forgiven

Dean’s husky voice woke Scarlett as he paced the hospital room cradling and talking to their newborn son Robert. “Hey buddy, what’s wrong huh? Shh daddy is here. Daddy’s got you.”

 Scarlett lay in the hospital bed as she watched Dean with their newborn son- Dean’s eyes locked with Robert’s. His off key voice filled the room, as he sung to the baby, while he heated up the bottle, and tested it on his wrist.

Making sure the formula wasn’t too hot, not wanting to burn Robert’s mouth, before he pushed the nipple inside of the baby’s mouth. – holding the bottle in his hand and feeding the baby, as he laid back down on his bed.

Letting Robert, take about 2 ounces, before pulling the bottle away, and laying him on his shoulder patting his back, trying to burp him. - patting his back for a few minutes he margined to get two big ones, out of the baby.

Dean then laid son back in arms, feeding him the rest of the bottle; once he was done he burped Robert once more. “That’s what it was huh, was daddy’s baby hungry?”

Dean nuzzled his head against Roberts and rubbed up and down his back, holding his son was the best feeling in the world, Dean was utterly and completely in love with his son.- after a minutes he heard the baby’s breathing pick up letting him know, that Robert was once again asleep, he then himself drifted off to sleep.

 Now with Daddy and son both asleep, mommy sits and wonders how this going to work out when it comes time to take Robert home, his room is set up at Sam’s house. But when looks at Dean and Robert, It’s like love at first sight, when they look at each other, like a match made in heaven.

Scarlett now knew she had to make a choice either, live with Sam and raise Robert and fight with Dean the entire baby’s life, or go back to Dean and have her family together. – she wanted Dean there was no doubt about it, she loved watching him with their little boy, he only one day old and dean is already so good with the little boy. She couldn’t just tear him away from dean, Robert needed a daddy, but not just any Daddy he needed his Daddy.- pulling her phone out from under her pillow she pulled him, Sam’s number.

While texting Sam her eyes filled with Tears, she knew that this would pull them apart, but she stilled wanted Sam to be a part of Roberts life, no matter what happens Sam will always be Robert’s uncle and there was nothing anyone could say or do to change, that fact.

She knew Sam would love the baby either way, and she knew he would never do anything to ever hurt the baby or her.

Scarlett climbed out of the bed and made her way to where Dean and Robert were both sleeping, sitting down she rubbed the baby’s back and laced her fingers with Deans. – leaning over she took his lips in hers and went to pick up the baby, trying to take him from Dean. – feeling the baby being moved Dean woke up, sitting up on his elbows he glanced to Scarlett.

“What are you doing?”

“You were sleeping, and so is he. I was goanna lay him back down.”

“He’s fine; with me leave him alone, I just got him back down.”

“Dean just give me the baby, he’s sleeping.”

“No, Scarlett leave him be. He’s comfortable with his daddy, go away and leave us be.”

About that time the door opened, causing Dean to tear his gaze from Scarlett too his little brother, whose walking in the room. – Dean was now pissed cuddling his son in tighter then before, the feeling of fear taking over his body, as the thought ran through his mind.

‘This is not happening, she’s trying to take him away, and give him to Sam.’

Glaring to his little brother, he began to speak. “what did you think you were going to do here, Scarlett, take Robert away from me, and hand him over to Sam? I don’t think so, I told you once he is mine and **_no one is taking him from me._** ”

Sam stopped in tracks sitting in a chair far away from his big brother, not having any idea what was going on here, between the two he then spoke up.

“Dean, It’s not like that, I came here because Scarlett texted me, and asked me to come up. She said we all needed to talk. “

“There’s nothing to discuss, that’s my woman and that’s **_my_** child and that’s that there’s nothing you or anyone else can say or do to change it, end of Story Sam.”

With that being said Dean strolled over to the bassinet and laid Robert down, rubbing his head for a minute to keep him quite.- turning back around he shot a evil glare to his little brother, as to say touch him and die, and then walked out.

Leaving the hospital room to keep from fighting and yelling in front of his son, not wanting to scare or wake him. Dean put some change into the vending machine and pushed d3 getting a bottle of Pepsi and a snack. Trying to calm himself down, he didn’t want to fight with his little brother or mother of his child, all he wanted was share the joy of his newborn Winchester child. 

Fishing his hand around in jeans pocket, he pulled out his phone, dialing the number to a man who is like a father to him, wanting to inform him the baby was here.

“Hello?”

“Bobby, its dean.”

“Well thank you caption obvious, because I didn’t know that!”

“Well someone is cranky, who pissed in you cheerios this morning?”

“Do you see what time it is, ya damn idjit?”

“Sorry, I didn’t realize what time it was, but anyway listen I called because the baby is here, after 20 hours of labor, bobby it’s a boy. “

“Glad to hear it, but you couldn’t of waited until later to call, its 5:00 in the morning Dean. “

“Yeah sorry Bobby, I just wanted to tell you, also his name is….. Are you ready?”

“Just tell me already would ya.”

“Robert Dawson Winchester, he’s named after you and dad.”

“Well idjit you didn’t have to do that, but I’m honored, but why would you curse that child?”

“I don’t see it as a curse; I see it as I named my son after someone who’s always treated me, as their own…”

With that dean hung up, shaking his head, his lips curve into a smirk, as he leans against the wall thinking aloud. “And yet I’m the idjit.”

Now calm he pushes himself off the wall and heads back to the room.-once making it there, he standing at the door, looking through the glass and sees his little brother holding his little boy, which he was okay with now.

Nothing Dean says or does changes that fact that Sam is Roberts uncle. Although dean wants Sam to be a part of the baby’s life he wouldn’t give that up for the world. Opening the door Dean walks inside and over to his little brother.

“Beautiful isn’t he Sammy”

“Yes, you may be fuglgy but you make pretty kids Dean.”

Handing the baby over his mother, Sam turned to dean, pulling him in a hug, standing there for a minute he then pulled away, looking his brother in the eyes. “Can we talk please?”

  “Yeah sure, let’s go out here.” kissing his son on the head, he whispers. “Daddy loves you little guy, I’ll be right back. Be good and listen to mommy.”

Walking out the door he leans against another wall, and looks to his little brother who had done the same but stuffed his hands in his pockets. “I’m all ears Sammy.”

“Dean man, look I know your upset with me; you know for marrying Scarlett and everything, but I didn’t do it to hurt you. I just wanted to do right by you; you were dead and I didn’t know what else to do.”

“No chick flicks moment Sam.” Dean put his hand in the hair to stop his little brother from talking, with smirk on his lips until Sam started again.

“No I need you to know this, Dean I don’t wanna take your son or Scarlett away from you, and I’m sorry if you felt or feel that I do, that’s not my intention nor was it ever. “

Stopping for a minute as his eyes begin to burn from welling with tears, his heart breaking at what he was about to say, tearing his gaze from Dean and shooting to the floor, making Dean give him a weird look, and than began again.

“. I don’t want to be the guy who interferes with you and Scarlett, and because  you are my brother and that is your family in there, and because I love you and I want you to be happy, I’m willing to walk away, and out of your lives and never, look back. I’m sorry if I hurt you I didn’t mean to Dean.”

Not even giving Dean time to respond, Sam pushed himself off the wall and began to walk away, until dean cleared his throat and called his name.

“Sammy! I never said I wanted you to walk away, I want you be a part of Robert’s life and mine, you’re my little brother there’s nothing, **_nothing_** I wouldn’t do for you. so come back here, Robert needs his uncle around, and I need my little brother.”

But when Sam didn’t stop, Dean pushed himself off the wall, now feeling like an ass for being such a dick to his brother, and making him feel like he wasn’t wanted or part of the family, then yelled.  “Sammy! There is no me without you, I need **_my little brother._** Sammy I need you, your part of my family. My family includes….. **_Sam Winchester, Robert Winchester, Scarlett Harvelle and Bobby singer, without you my family is not together._** ”

Now almost to turn to leave the hospital, Sam stopped and turned to look at his big brother, falling to knees covering his eyes he sobbed.

“Y- yo-you d-do-don’t n-nee –need me. You can’t stand me, I’m the reason why mom died; I’m reason you died, I’m the reason, why you never had a child hood; hell you have to save my ass every time I turn around.”

“Sam Stop, I’m willing to let all the sons of bitches that killed mom walk because of you; look I know I said something to knock you back on your heels, but c’mon Sammy, its never been that way **_never_** , I need you to see that, please I’m begging you. Don’t you dare think that there’s anything past or present that I’d put in front of you. You’re my little brother and I need you, I love Sammy I don’t hate you.”

“That little boy in that room needs his uncle, come on Sammy please.”


	22. together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been a couple of days since i updated, i was laid up for two with a really bad tooth ache and could not move so finally today i was able to write the next chapter hope you all enjoy it.

 Reaching inside the black dipper bag, Grabbing out Roberts outfit that stated, Daddy’s future rock star decal-ed with a gray guitar gray t-shirt with green rimming the neck, with gray and green plaid shorts, reaching back inside the dipper bag Scarlett grabbed out a pack of wipes and a clean dipper.

Scoffing her feet over to the bassinet she lifted little Robert in her arms, and carried him to the bed. - laying Robert down, she untapped his dirty dipper and began to clean Roberts butt.

Putting the clean dipper on his butt, she leaned down and began kissing him, making little Robert laugh and giggle. – reaching his little hand out touching her face, making Scarlett lay kisses on his tiny little fingers.

While Scarlett played and dressed little Robert, Dean tightened the straps on the car seat and laid out a gray and white baby blanket with, gray and green poke a dots, and a gray elephant down in the comer

Once everything was all set up and little Robert was dressed, Dean walked over and scooped up his little boy into his arms, laying a kiss to his forehead, and talking to him.

“hey buddy there’s daddy’s little man, yeah I see you handsome.”

Making Robert spit raspberry’s at his daddy. - While talking to his baby boy, dean walked back over to the bassinet and laid him down. Adjusting him, just how they wanted him for his birth pictures.

Now the baby is adjusted right, the photographer began taking pictures of the baby, making funny faces at Robert to make him smile. Once that was done, dean scooped him back up in his arms and strapped him the black and gray car seat.

Once he was all strapped in making sure he was safe, Scarlett covered the seat with a blanket, and carried him out to the car. – hooking him in the back of the impala, mommy and daddy climbed in and headed home.

Although Dean didn’t really like the idea, of Roberts home being at Sam’s house, but he rather take his son to his little brother’s house where he knew Robert would have a roof over his head and a safe place to sleep, because there was no way in hell he would ever subject his son or any other kids of his be homeless, he already love his little boy so much, that he was willing to let Sam give him a home.

Once arriving at Sam’s house, Dean parked the car and climbed out, running around to the other side, and unhooking his son. “hey little man your home.”

Setting Robert on top of the impala roof, he opened the Scarlett’s door reaching his free hand out to her, he helped her out of the car.- Wrapping his arm around her waist to help her walk, he quickly snatched Robert back up.

With Robert in one hand and Scarlett in the other, he walked them both to the front door,- leaning Scarlett against the house for just a second, he twisted the door knob and pushed the front door open, wrapping her back in his arms he lead them through the house, and to Roberts room.

Once again setting his son down, Dean walked Scarlett to the lounge chair and helped her to sit down, and then made his way back to the baby, unhooking a sleeping baby, he gently picked him up, and laid him down in his crib.

Roberts room was painted forest green, with palm tress’s and animals all over the place.- the baby’s name was spelled on the wall with, sparkling green letters.  His crib was a cherry wood along with the other matching furniture in the room.

Lion King and safari animals bedding, and little animal swinging from the Mobil, playing sweet soft and gentle music, help the baby sleep longer, little boy outfits everywhere, pictures of Dean himself with Scarlett, and himself and Uncle Sam.

Uncle Sam with Aunt Jo and mommy with Aunt Jo, seeing how good of a job and hard work his little brother put into this room, made him smile. He was glad he had such a brother one who would do anything for him and his family.

   After making sure his son and Scarlett were both safe and sound and sleeping. Dean exited the room, and went downstairs and looked for his little brother. – once finding Sam, sitting in his man cave all alone looking at old pictures of himself and Jo. Dean made his over to the couch an sat down, sucking in a deep breath, holding I for minute and letting it out.

“Missing Jo huh?”

“Not much I can do about it though, she’s engaged to another man in another state, I’m here married to your girl, so there’s nothing I can do.”

“Sammy, there is something you can do, go find her tell her how you feel, and how you always felt about her. Man don’t let being married to Scarlett get in the way, of the one you love.”

Just then Scarlett walked in the room, and sat down next to Sam. “Sam we need to talk about us anyways.”

Turning his head to face her, knew what was about to come out of her mouth, not that he really minded, because it’s not like they married because they loved each-other.

Sure Sam loved Scarlett she was the mother of his one and only nephew and his brother’s girlfriend, but he didn’t love her as his own girlfriend or wife, there was no romantic feelings between them, not then when married not now, and not ever, she belonged to Dean and that was final.

Scarlett parted her lips once more, reaching her hand over to his, she laced their fingers together, and begun. “Sam look I love you and all but like I do Dean, my feelings for him are 100 percent pure, and nothing changes that. I think it’s for the better not only for you, Dean and I but for Robert too, he needs his Dad, so it’s time we part ways, we can get a divorce.”

“Agreed, but I you don’t have anywhere to go, with Robert and I won’t let you take him out of this house, until you find somewhere to go.”

“I wouldn’t do that Sam.”

“and also, like I told dean I will walk and never look back, just send me pictures of the baby so I can at least watch him grow up through pictures. “

At that being said Dean Reached around and smacked him in the head and stated. “Sam, don’t be dumb here, we want you to be a part of Roberts’s life, and you will not just walk away from him or me. I told you once you are my family so deal with it. “

“Dean I already told you, I will not be the guy in between you and Scarlett, I won’t do it. “

“Sammy, shut up your not that guy okay, you’re my little brother and I want you around and you will be around, to watch little bobby grow up damn it, he will know his uncle. You know the guy who was going to raise him and be his daddy and take care of him, I want him to know that, and you will be the one to tell him. Plain and simple and who says we all can’t live in the same house.”

Just then the front door slammed open and a little blonde come running through the house, screaming for the younger Winchester, making everyone jump up and out of their seats. – Dean, Sam and Scarlett, all go running towards the young blonde, seeking to see who it might be.

The young girl yelling woke the baby, making him scream and cry at the top of his lungs. –Scarlett turned to dean only to hear him say. “I got him baby, don’t worry.”

The name rolled of Sam’s tongue, making Scarlett gasp in shock. “Jo?”

That’s right it the young blonde girl was Jo Harvelle, and man was she a mess, soaking wet from the rain, her face all black and blue, her arms and legs covered in bruises and lashes of deep cuts, and  marks around her wrist and ankles, like she been tied up.

Sam’s eyes widen at the sight of his ex girlfriend, he felt his body shaking with rage, leaving him speechless. Only until, he heard her cries again.

“Help me Sam please help me!”

“Okay, shh it’s okay. “

“Sam he’s hot on my tail, you gotta hide me.”

“Who Jo who? Who did this to you?”

“Percy,”

“Who the hell is that?”

“He’s my boyfriend!”

“Your boyfriend did this to you, why would he do such a thing?”

“He was mad; he came home from a hunt and took it out on me, and our roommate.”

About that time Sam shoved Jo behind him when another male cam bursting through the door, screaming for Jo, pissing Sam off even more.

“Percy stop your drunk please just go away.”

“Bitch you think I’m drunk now, you haven’t seen shit yet, just wait to I get my hands on you; you think I beat your ass before, that aint nothing compared to what I’m going to do!”

Sam turned and looked to Jo and nodded his head for both girls to go upstairs and stay with Dean, that he would handle this guy.

“Mother fucker you aint goanna do a fucking thing, not in my house, not to my girl. You must be out of your damn mind to come here!”

As both girls took off upstairs, they ran pass Dean and the baby, running to Sam’s room. – not paying them any mind Dean went on down the steps to make his son bottle. When making it down the steps, and walking pass Percy.

Percy pushed Dean making him lose his footing and loosen his grip on Robert, and almost dropping him, but the his quick reactions he caught the baby before he could fall.

Turning to face the man who laid hands on him while carrying his son, his eyes glowed an evil glare. “Son on of a bitch, you goanna pay for that!”

 With swift turn on his heel, he went back up stairs and to Sam’s room handing Scarlett the baby, and looked to Jo, gritting his teeth together, when seeing her face. “Oh that fucker.”

Jo was family and no one fucked with Dean Winchester’s family, he didn’t care who they were.- His girlfriend his son, his little brother nor Jo, or Bobby.

Making his way back down to his brother and Percy, he lunged off the steps and punched the Percy right in the face, knocking his drunken ass to the floor, with Sam following in suit, they commenced to beat the shit out of Percy.

Then called 911 to come check Jo, Robert and then Percy out- while that was being done Jo pressed charges against Percy and had him locked up.  Only then was she introduced to her nephew for the first time.

  Within the next couple of days Jo was all moved into the Winchester house  and began to try and work things out with Sam, while Scarlett and Dean resolved their issues and got back together, and Scarlett and Sam both filled and signed for Divorce.

 And now once again the Winchesters and Harvelle’s were back together, not only as family but couples as well, and all having a helping hand with little Robert.

One Friday night Dean sat back and watched as he seen his family whole and happy once again, cracking the seal on his beer bottle, he guzzled down a drink, and walked back into the living room, plopping back down next to his girl and son and snuggled them in as they watched a family movie together.

After about 2 hours and the movie coming to an end, he walked up the stairs with Scarlett and helped tuck little Robert in for the night, leaning down he kissed his head and whispered.

“Night baby boy, Daddy loves you.” he then turned to Scarlett and lip locked her as well, and whispered. “Daddy loves mommy too, just so you know.”


	23. first words !!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it been so long since i last updated, but i've been sick, and haven't had time to update. so anyways there is a bit of a time skip in this chapter.

“Why do you have to go, Dean why?” Scarlett shouted as her boyfriend suited up for another case, once again leaving her. But this time he wasn’t just leaving her, he was leaving her home alone with baby, with only having bobby to check up on them.

Dean knew that Scarlett was upset, turning on his heel he laid his suit jacket down on their bed, narrowing his eyes he looked to the woman who laid in that same bed with his son.

“I have to go babe, you this is my job. You and Robert will be fine; bobby will be coming to check on guys, I’ll be back before you know it.

Not making things any easier for him or his family.- so Scarlett, laid little Robert down on the bed, and made her way over to her boyfriend.- leaning up she kissed his cheek and slide her hand down his arms.

“I don’t want you go Dean, I mean this job had almost tore us apart more than once;. I already lost you once Dean and this isn’t just about us anymore. Think about your son, think about me, I just got you back and now you’re leaving again. Please just don’t go.”

“I’m not going anywhere, I’m coming home to you and Robert I promise. “ Dean whispered after leaning down and taking her lips in his, Causing Scarlett to walk away.

Dropping his hands back to his sides, Dean watched as Scarlett walked out of the room, with no answer to his question. “Scar baby where are you going?”

Ignoring her boyfriend Scarlett walked out of her room and down their stairs.- stopping when reaching the bottom of their spiral stairs case, Scarlett pulled open a night stand drew. Reaching her hand inside, and pulling out a white Camel crush pack, she then stomped off out the front door.

Sitting down on the steps, and packing the cigarettes on her hand, and pulling the seal off. – pulling a cigarette out she put it to her mouth and lit it inhaling the smoke. Smoking was something she did when her and dean would fight after having the baby, trying to rid some of the stress, but she never told him about her smoking habit, knowing how dean felt about cigarettes.

After a few minutes and a couple of inhales, Scarlett began to feel a little better, but was still mad at the fact that her boyfriend and baby’s father is leaving for another case. Being lost in her own thoughts and never hearing the front door crack open.

“What in the living hell is this?” Dean voice was harsh and mean and angry, making Scarlett up.

Her eyes grow wide as she turned to see little Robert in Dean’s in arms and Dean standing behind her.

“I umm – I, Dean listen I. “she was cut off by his voice.

“You what Scarlett huh, why in the fuck are you smoking and when did it Start?”

“I only do it every now and then, only when we are fighting, it’s not like I do it all the time.”

“I know one thing it **_better_** not being happening around **_my son!_** You know how I feel about smoking, and yet you turn around it do it anyway. Just put it out and take the baby I gotta go.”

Handing Robert over to Scarlett and walking off the porch. Nearing his car, when a small sound stopped him in his tracks.

“Da Da.” 6 month old little Robert called for his daddy.

The sound of his little boy calling his name for the first time, was like music to his ears.- Dean swiftly turned on his heel and began making his way back to his son.

Dean practically ran back to his son, when reaching the steps, climbing them two at a time, until reaching the porch- throwing his arms out he reached for his baby, and took him back from Scarlett.

Robert laid his head between his father’s neck and shoulder, his little voice filled with sadness. – As if the little boy speaking for the first time was a sign for Dean not to leave.

Carrying his son back through the house, Dean placed his hand under Robert’s shirt, rubbing his back trying to stop him from crying, if there was anything Dean hated in this world; it was the sound of his little boy crying, he couldn’t bear to hear Robert cry.

But when rubbing his back didn’t work dean laid the baby in his arms. “What’s wrong buddy, why is daddy’s baby crying?” his voice soft and gentle.

“You know the funny thing is, Robert didn’t make a peep all morning or while you were holding him. But the moment you hand him to me and decide you’re going to leave he calls you. To me that should make you think twice about leaving, he’s trying to tell you something. He wants you here with him, not off hunting things. You need to listen to him.” Scarlett commented as she walked back in the house, and watched as her little boy cried for his daddy.

Tearing his gaze from Robert and shooting to his girlfriend. “ just stop okay. I don’t know what you want from me, you know this is my job, and I can’t leave my little brother to go hunt on his own, I did it once and he got hurt, I will never do it again. “

“Really, I want you damn it, I want my family together.  why can’t you get it through you’re thick skull, I love you and I want you here, where I know your safe, where I know our son will be safe. Dean I loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you, and you have done nothing, but tears apart!” Scarlett shouted at him trying to make him understand, what his job is doing to them.

“You know that’s funny! You love me, you love me so much that when I went to hell you shacked up with Sam and for all I know you probably slept with him too, and you wanted me to just take you back with open arms, and not be hurt. Hell you wanted him to father my son! Is that what you call love dollface, because to me that’s not love?”

Dean feelings finally showed, and at this point all he cared about was his son.- pushing pass his girlfriend, he made his way to the door, and stopped.

“By the way, I will always make sure my son is safe. I will never allow anyone or anything to hurt him, if you’re asking me I care I’m here aint I, girl I love you and I want us and I will never let you get hurt.”

With that being said Dean leaned down and grabbed the car seat and walked out the front door once again, and hearing Scarlett calling after him.

“Dean where are you going, and where the hell do you think you’re taking my son!”

Not even bothering to stop he shouted. “For a ride and he’s our son.”


	24. Isabella

After driving around for a while Dean and Robert ended up at the park- where the impala finally came to a stop. Sitting up in his seat Dean glanced through the rearview mirror, seeing his little boy staring back at him his lips curved into a smirk.

Shutting off the igtion, he leaned back against his seat, and sucked in a deep breath. He reached down grabbing the door handle and opening the door Dean climbed out. – running around to the passenger side of the car, he opened the door and unhooked his little boy lifting him into his arms.

 Proceeding to the playground, Dean walked to the baby swings, sitting Robert down inside it he began pushing the little boy, which made him giggle.  Dean pushed Robert back and forth in the swing until he was fast asleep, once again while enjoying the view before him, Dean then felt a slight tug on his pants.

“Mr.?”

Turning around, he looked down seeing a little girl wearing a pink t- shirt and black leggings, with her done in pig tails, tears streaks covered her little face.

“What’s wrong sweet heart?” dean said he kneeled down, so he was at eye level with the little girl.

“I can’t find my mommy! Will you help me find her?” the little girl sobbed.

“Sure honey, what’s your mommy’s name?”

“Mommy.” The little girl sighed.

“Right, okay well what’s she look like honey?”

“My mommy is tall, with black hair and blue eyes.”

“Okay, now that’s something I can work with, umm do you maybe remember what she’s wearing? That would be a little bit more help. “

 Shaking her head no, and tears welling in her eyes once again, making Dean feel bad for the little girl. Wrapping on hand around her back he lifted her into his arms, and stood up and then lifted little Robert up into his other arm.

“Don’t cry baby he will find her I promise. “

“Mr. Can I ask you question?”

“Sure.”

“What’s your name?”

“Dean, what’s your name.”

“Isabella.”

“Oh that’s a pretty name, and it fits a pretty girl like you.” his lips curved into a smirk, as he seen the little girl smile up at him. Dean then began to walk around the park looking for the woman Isabella called mommy.

After walking around for an hour looking for this mommy woman, he finally came to a stop when he realized, she was nowhere in sight on this playground. Looking down he seen Isabella soundly sleeping in his arms.

Sighing he shook his head. “Now how am I supposed to her?” he asked himself aloud.

But Dean didn’t give up looking, not wanting to let Isabella down, he made her promise and wanted to keep it.

It was now nearing night time and with no luck of finding the woman, he didn’t know what to do, but knew he had get Robert home before Scarlett called freaking out.

Leaving the playground and heading back to the car, the idea of the thought of what just happened made him frown.

Adjusting the two young kids in arms, he leaned down and opened the driver’s side door, gently laying Isabella down in the backseat, not wanting to wake her and scare her. – Then he put Robert in his car seat and hooked him in. climbing back in the car he started it up and headed home.

Once arriving back home; Dean sat in the impala for a minute just staring at the big white house, with light blue shedders and the huge wraparound porch, with a balcony.

Dean turned and looked at the kids in the back seat. – climbing out he grabbed both kids and headed inside. – walking inside the house he instantly seen Scarlett sleeping and was still in the same night time clothes, but he could tell she had been crying.

Once again hanging his head feeling bad for acting like an ass to the one he loved, he hated making her cry but yet he always seems to make her cry.

‘Why do I always do this to her, why do I always make her cry.’

Making his way up the stairs, he took both kids in Robert’s room and laid them both down. Once making it back downstairs, he strolled back into the livingroom- grabbing a blanket he covered Scarlett up and leaned down laying a kiss to her forehead. “Honey I’m home.”

Stirring in her, she cracked her eyes open to only to see Dean kneeled down in front of her. “Where were you? I was worried sick, you’ve been gone all day.”

“I took Robert to the park. “

“Oh I was beginning to think you went on that hunt, and took Robert with you.”

“Hunny, I would never take him with me, not until he was older. But we may have a slight problem.”

“What?”

“While I was at the park, this little girl got lost and I was trying to help her find her mommy. But I couldn’t find her, no matter what I did so I brought her home with me.”

“You what! Dean that’s kidnapping, you can’t just take someone’s child.”

“Well it’s not like I wanted to okay, but was I supposed to do leave her there scared out of her little mind and crying? I can’t do that Scarlett. “

“I know you feel bad but you have to take her back Dean “

“No, because I think I know what happen; I think her mother  dropped her off and left her there, and she was so sad. Look I’ll take her back in the morning and see if I can her mom, but for the night she’s safe here and is sleeping. “

The next morning Scarlett was woken by laughter coming from the kitchen, climbing out of bed she walked down the spiral stair case and into the kitchen, seeing Dean holding the little girl up on his shoulders and cooking breakfast.

“Well morning hunny, what smells good in here?”

Spinning around Dean eyes connected with Scarlett’s, his lips curved into a smirk, as he spoke.

“Well my dear, Isabella here and I are making pancakes!”

“Isabella.”

“Hello Mam” Isabella nodded and smiled.

“Well hello there, hunny do you mind if I steal Mr Dean for a minute.”

Shaking her head no, Dean put her down and sat her in the kitchen chair. “now Isabella that stove is hot don’t touch it okay.”

Walking out of the kitchen an into the living room he was stopped by his girlfriends hand landing on his chest.

“Dean I thought we talked about you taking her, back and trying to find her mom this morning?”

“we did ; and I will okay but first she just got up like 10 minutes ago and she was hungry, so I’m goanna feed her first, I’m not just going to take her back and not make sure she ate.”

After making and eating breakfast, Dean had Scarlett take Isabella up to the bathroom and help her clean up, which means putting her in the bath tub. “hey babe while your bathing her, check the size in the outfit, I’m goanna run out to the store, and buy her something clean to wear. “

While Scarlett done as she was asked, Dean made a trip to the store, picking up a couple different outfits and pj’s for Isabella.

Once returning from the store, he walked back in the house, only to see little Isabella crying, and clinging to Scarlett for dear life.

“babe why is she crying?”

“I need to talk to you alone!” Scarlett voice was angry and low.

Sitting Isabella down on the couch, Scarlett walked into the kitchen, and pulled Dean close to her.

“look when I was giving Isabella a bath; I noticed some cuts and bruises on her, so I asked her what happen and she proceeded to tell me; her mother beats her Dean. I’m pissed she told me she’s 4 and her mother beats on her.”

“okay I will take care of it, look I bought her a couple different outfits and pj’s I didn’t know how long she was going to be here so I thought, she could use them. Can you just go dress her and I’ll out and try to find her mother? “

Scarlett playfully snatched the target bags from her boyfriend, and pulled out the clothes mixing and matching them all, she smiled at the thought of wanting to have a daughter. – while Scarlett stayed at home with Isabella Dean went back to the park.

Again with having no luck in finding Isabella’s mom, he was now growing angry not only at the thought of this woman just leaving her kid alone in the park, but also because of the amount of abuse, she caused the kid.

while out looking for this woman, who he don’t even know, he fished his hands in his pockets and called the police informing them of what had occurred. Also letting them know he has the little girl at his house.

but the thought that scared him most was them taking her away and placing her in foster care, or her mother popping back up and ripping her away. Which he didn’t want, all he wanted was to know this kid was going to be safe and taken care of.

Dean stayed at the park and waited on the police to arrive, so he could take them to his house, and introduce them to the little girl who stole a spot in his heart.

Once back at the house with the police and letting them meet Isabella and showing them the harm that was inflicted by her mother.

After meeting with the little girl, and seeing the abuse done, they wanted to take her and place her in a foster home. that’s when Dean piped up.

“hey look I’m willing to keep Isabella here with me and my family. I’ll make sure that’s she’s taken care of and I’ll make sure she has everything she needs- I’ll provide for Isabella until you find her mother and even then I want her and even then I’ll do everything I can to win her.”

“sir we think that’s a good idea but we could get into a lot of trouble for letting you keep her, in your care, I mean I would really like to see her have a good home and you seem like a really nice guy but like I said I can get into trouble here.”

“ Like I said I will do everything I can, that even means going to your boss.”

Talking to the head chief and getting permission for Isabella to stay in Dean Winchesters care.


	25. Home

At this point in his life Dean was happy, with finally having a house full of little ones running around. He always dreamed of having this kinda life, a big house with two or three kids running around, and girl he could call his own.

And now he has that life, but not fully and never fully would, with still having hunting as a job. – it caused a lot of issues between himself and Scarlett, all because he was out of town in another state hunting- causing their fights to get worse and more forth coming.

But he continues to freight and worry about his family, he couldn’t bear the thought of anything happing to them, to even think of it made him sick to his stomach. – No matter the reason he loved them and that’s all he needed.

Team up once again and working another long and hard day, Dean and Sam check into another hotel room, getting settled in, Dean Is ready to call it a night and hit the shower. Dumping his overnight bag out on the bed, he quickly grabs a pair of black sweat pants and tank top.

The only thing that getting him through the night, knowing in the morning he soon be back at home with his girl and kids.- strolling into the bathroom he shut the door behind him, stripping out of his clothes and turning on the shower adjusting the water, making as hot as he could stand.

Standing under the shower head letting the water beat on his back and shoulders, he began letting the water wash away the blood and dirt. Scrubbing his hair and body and then washing off the soap, he turns the water off.

Stepping out of the shower and quickly drying off, he throws his clothes on over his body and headed for his queen size bed. – Once back into the room and in bed, Dean snatched his wallet off the night stand, flipping it open reveling their family photo.

Looking at it for a minute, making him miss them that much more, he never thought he could ever love someone or something, more than he did hunting but maybe he was wrong, because he learned to love his kids and girl a hell of a lot more then hunting.

Pulling the picture to his mouth, he puckered his lips and kissed each of their faces goodnights. - soon after he drifted off to sleep, once in a deep sleep he can see kids tiny faces and tiny little voices calling him.

“Daddy, Daddy!”

Until his dream took the wrong turn, his worst fear breaking through his dreams, only then he could see the fear in his daughter’s eyes with No  there to keep her safe. Scarlett was dead and little Robert is curled up in Isabella’s tiny arms, who in which is covered in Scarlett’s blood.

His dream flashed to Scarlett lying dead in the middle of the livingroom floor, she was dead due to claw marks and blue and black spots covered her body. – just then Dean jolted awake and out of bed, his blanket, sheets and clothes soaked from a cold chilling sweat. 

Scared out of his mind that something went wrong back at home with his beautiful and wonderful family, Dean races to find his phone.

Dean end of the line ringing endlessly, making his body send another cold chilling sweat through him, only until her sweet voice cracked through the phone.

“Hello?”

“Dollface, boy I’m glad you picked up.” his voice filled with worry and sadness.

“Dean?” Scarlett looked to the clock checking the time.

“Dean Honey, what’s wrong?”

“Huh, nothing, nothing is wrong.”

“Why are acting so strange, is something bothering you?”

“I just um….. I just needed to hear your voice that’s all. Um... How are the kids?”

“They are fine, honeys are sure nothing is bothering you? You sound scared out of your mind.”

“No; me scared yeah okay. “And just like that his voice went back to his manly and cocky ways.

“Alright well I’m goanna head to head to bed then; I’ve been up all night with Isabella.”

“Scar why has she been up all night?”

“I don’t know Dean, she’s been crying all night. I’ve tried everything singing her songs, reading her stories telling her Stories, and nothing is working, only thing I can think of; she wants you Dean she wants her daddy home. What do you want me to say. Any way I’m beat and heading to bed, before your son wakes up wanting to feed…. Night.”

With that being said Scarlett hung up and headed to bed leaving her man filled with even more sadness, all because they barley talk anymore, their relationship was falling apart because of him hunting.

Scarlett hanging up, made Dean take a step back and remember all the things he’s going to miss out on with not being able to watch his kids grow up, due to never being home. – That’s when a thought hit him and hit him hard.

He wanted to be done with hunting he wanted out of this hunting life, and to be at home with his kids and soon to be wife, if he ever got the guts to ask her to marry him. He wanted to make her and Isabella both Winchesters. This job was no longer worth losing family nor was it ever, and he now finally knows that.

Dean also knew that if he didn’t get out now he would never get out and would lose the only people that mean the world to him- the people who mattered most in his life and heart, his six month old boy and 4 year old little Isabella and Scarlett. Not to mention his little brother Sammy and the only guy who was ever really a father to him, Bobby.

They were the people who mattered most in his world and he wanted to keep it that way, he loved them all so much he never be able to handle losing any of them, not ever.

The next morning Dean was woken by the radio blaring the sound of don’t you wanna stay by Jason Aldean and Kelly Clarkson?

Tossing the blanket to the empty side of the bed, he went to stand on his feet when he fell landing on his face. From the sheet being wrapped around his feet.

Fishing his hands in pockets he pulled her number once more, hitting the call button, wanting so badly to let her know he was on his way, back to her and the kids for good.

Once back at home, Dean shut the 1967 black impala down, rubbing the dashboard.

“I’m sorry baby, but daddy is putting you up for a while.” Dean whispered as it almost broke his heart, he loved his car with all his heart, but knew if he was willing to give up hunting he have to give her up as well. He now knew he needed a family man car.

Climbing out of the car, he stuffed his hands into his jeans pockets and walked to the house. Opening the door he’s hit by Isabella slamming into him screaming.

“Daddy, Daddy! Your home I’ve missed you.” Isabella screamed over and over again.

Leaning down Dean scooped her in his arms. “Hey buttercup, I missed you too, where’s mommy and you little brother?”

“Kitchen! Silly.”

Dean giggled at his little girl and her excitement of him being home. “Okay buttercups settle down.”

Walking into the kitchen he stopped when he seen his girl standing at the stove, holding their little boy who was starting to look more and more like him every day. – putting one finger to his mouth she told Isabella to be quite. And began walking quietly over to Scarlett and Robert.

  When finally reaching them, he put his little down and wrapped his arms tightly around his woman. “Hey there mamma what you doing?”

Scarlett yelped at hearing his voice and turned in his arms, landing one hell of a kiss on him. Making him smirk, just then he heard his little boy. “Da da”

Pulling back from his woman he took his son from her arms. “Hey buddy boy. “

“Dean I’m so glad your home.”

“Yeah me too; but there’s something I want to tell you, so I need you and the kids to come in the living room for a minute.”

“Is everything okay, your leaving again aren’t you?”

“Just come with me, will you woman.”

Walking into the living room and waiting for everyone to be seated before telling them the news, something caught his eye. - snatching the stack of papers off the coffee table he began to read over them.

The stack of papers was a notice stating, a custody hearing for Isabella, from her mother. This sent Dean over the edge he was beyond pissed.

Here’s this woman who dropped her kid off at the park, and left her for dead and done bodily harm to Isabella, is fighting for her kid. Wow Dean didn’t know rather to cry scream or hunt this bitch down and gank her like he does monsters and demons.

“Scarlett what the hell is this, and when were you going to tell me about it?”

“Well I didn’t want to tell you over the phone, Dean but her mother want her back.”

“I’ll be damned, she’s not getting her back, I’ve been taking care of her for the last 6 weeks, she left our kid for dead. Damn it nothing ever fails does it.” Dean yelled and screamed.

“Okay we will deal with this later, let’s just talk about whatever it is, you wanted to tell me.”

But Dean didn’t stop there; he scanned the papers for the woman’s name, the same woman who left her kid in a park. Finally coming across one he stop and read aloud.

“Hanna.”

After 20 minutes he finally calmed down, and began to tell his family his good news.

“So there’s something I’ve been thinking about here lately and I wanted to tell you; dollface I’m done, I’m done with hunting, you don’t have to worry about me leaving ever again, I’m home for good.”

And with that he handed Robert back to his mother and scooted off the couch, he dropped to one knee, fishing his hands in his shirt pocket pulling out a little black box. – reaching out with one hand he laced their fingers together, his lips curved in a smirk he began.

“Dollface, I know that we been through a lot, but I love you and have from the first day I laid eyes on you, and I promise to be by your side from here on out. i would love and be honored to make you a Winchester, so here’s my question to you; will you do me the great honor and let me make you my wife and my one and only Mrs. Winchester. Scarlett Josephine Harvelle **_will you marry me?_** ”

Scarlett’s eyes filled with tears instantly, with was their chance at a happy every day apple pie life, she leaned up and took his lips in hers and then reached her hand out, gripping Isabella pulling to towards her.

“Well blossom what do you think, should I  tell daddy yes and marry him?”

Isabella nodded her and looked at her mommy and whispered. “Yes mommy, Daddy loves you!”

“Yes Dean James Winchester I will marry you.”


	26. court room.

It was the night before the big court hearing and with the thought of losing his buttercup, dean couldn’t sleep, he tossed and turned half the night. – sitting up in the bed he finally gave up hope in getting any sleep- running his hand across the back of his neck and up through, his copper colored hair, he let out a sigh.

Climbing out of the king sized bed; he tossed on a black t shirt, and walked out of his room, heading for Isabella’s. Once arriving at the little girl’s room, he reached his hand inside the doorway hitting the light switch. – and just for a minute he stood there stating at the little girl who laid in the bed before him, seeing Isabella was lying there awake and silently crying.

Walking in the room and over to her bed, he took a seat and rubbed her tiny legs.

“Buttercup what’s wrong, why are you crying?” even he could hear the sadness in his own voice and the hurt that would come of him, if Hanna was to win her back.

Isabella just laid there quietly not making a peep, until Dean patted a spot on the bed next to himself, telling her to come take a seat and talk to him. he didn’t like seeing the little cry, it bothered him bad he’s always hated seeing a girl cry, even as a kid.

Listening to her father Isabella tossed the covers off and took a seat next to Dean, the only daddy she’s ever known. – There for a while they were both silent.

Breaking the tension, dean pulled her up into his lap and cradled her close to his chest, holding on to her tight and not ever wanting to let go.

In his eyes Isabella was his daughter he loved her more than life it’s self but knew if the judge deiced to let Hanna have her back, there really nothing he could do, but fight and if that’s what it took to keep her warm healthy and safe, then that’s what he had to do.

Dean began rocking her back and forth in his arms only stopping when he heard her words breaking his heart into a million pieces. “Daddy, I don’t wanna go back to that place, what if they take me away?”

“Hunny everything will be okay, and if the judge decides to let Hanna have you, then you have to go back, but it won’t be for long. – but don’t think I won’t put a fight to keep you here.”

But Daddy I don’t wanna go, I wanna stay with you.” Isabella began to cry even harder now.

“Hunny I will try my best to not that happen; I don’t want you to go either.”

 He knew at this point he would do everything he could to keep her with him. Dean rocked her back and forth until Isabella was fast asleep- Dean laid himself and Isabella down.

While lying with is buttercup, he drifted off to sleep, spending the night in a twin size bed with is kid.

The next morning Dean rolled out of the twin size bed, careful not to wake Isabella just yet. Heading to his room and back to his woman, he leaned down and kissed Scarlett on the forehead.

“Morning dollface.”

“Were you up all night?”

“Just half the night, I was in Isabella’s room with her; I’m goanna go get cleaned up.”

Strolling over to his dresser he pulled out a nice pair of dark blue jeans and a black button down dress shirt ect. -  once he was done in the shower and getting all cleaned up, he then made his way to Roberts room, pulling out an outfit and dressing him getting him ready, to go to Bobby’s for the day.

Once he was done feeding and dressing Robert, it then time to wake Isabella and Scarlett once more, he first woke his little girl, who he called buttercup. – grabbing her out a yellow t shirt with little pink and black hearts all over it, and a pair of black leggings.

Then putting her in the tub and getting her all cleaned up; once he was done with her bath he brushed her hair and pulled it up, into little ponytails on each side of her head. Dean then dressed her up and sprayed a little bit of Scarlett’s perfume on her making her smell good, like mommy.

Now with all that being done, Dean loaded up the car with the kids and dropped little Robert off with Uncle Bobby for the day. By the time he got back to the house with Isabella, Scarlett was all dressed and ready to go.

This was going to be to be a long day. – When arriving at the court house, Dean exited the red candy apple 4 door Chevy truck; he ran around to the passagnes side and unhooked his little girl.

Walking into the court room, with Isabella sitting on his shoulders, when walking into the court room, Isabella spotted Hanna and instantly started crying and latching on tighter to dean.

“Daddy, don’t let go.” Isabella cried when Hanna started making her way over to her.

“I got you buttercup don’t worry.” Dean was all fired up and ready to let lose when Hanna reached her hands out, and tried taking Isabella from him.

“Woman back off!” Dean greeted through his teeth, his hands wrapped so tight around Isabella’s legs his fingers turned white.

“Excuse you but I don’t know who you think you are, but she is my Daughter.” Hanna spat at Dean, when she was told to back off.

“Oh really is that so, no I don’t think so. What kinda woman leaves their kid alone in a park, scared out of her mind, the last I recall you.”

“I lost her I didn’t leave her!” Hanna yelled.

“No you didn’t lose her I helped her look for you all day, and you were nowhere to be found, I even went back the next day and still couldn’t find you!”

Dean fought back and forth with Hanna over the little girl who sat firmly on his shoulders.

After hours and hours of a long fight, in the court room the judge finally came to a decision. – After coming back from a break, with judge told Dean and everyone else what he decided on.

“Mr. Winchester, I’m granting you, full custody of Isabella Maire humming to you and girlfriend Scarlett, also I’m also granting an adoption order for you as well, you can now change her last name to yours. – but Ms. Humming has visitation rights, every weekend at your time of liking.”

With that being settled, Dean and his family went home with smiles on their faces and the empty feeling left his body, there was no more heartache. Because he now knew Isabella is safe and all his.

Dean felt that his heart was not complete, that was until he was told something he never thought would ever happen again.

“Dean now that this all over I need to tell you something.”

“Okay what’s up babe.”

“Dean I’m….. I’m pregnant!” Scarlett screamed in his ear.


	27. Shopping- wedding night.

Tonight was the night, the night that Dean and Scarlett go wedding shopping. Dean drove his woman to the dress shop, when arriving there he parked  his candy apple red truck- unhooking his belt, Dean leaned over kissing Scarlett soft and sweetly.

When pulling way he turned his head looking at his little girl. “Alright buttercup, make sure mommy don’t spend too much and have fun.”

“Otay daddy.” Isabella squealed in excitement, all ready to help her mommy pick out a dress.

Scarlett and Dean both giggled at their little girl, she turned back to her soon to be Husband.

“Alright babe, I’ll call when I’m done, I love you.”

“love you too.”

Scarlett proceeded climbing out of the truck and snatching her daughter, and shutting the truck door when she heard Dean pipe up. “Babe I think you might need this, before you buy anything.”

Opening the door Dean handed her, his card and along with her purse.

After getting the card the girls proceeded into the dress shop and looked around.- they looked for a quite some time, not being able to find a dress she liked.  That was until Isabella yelled.

‘Mommy, I like this one. You will really pretty in it!”

“Okay well what do you say we try it on, Blossom?”

“Yeah, yeah” Isabella shook her head.

the Dress form fitted her body perfectly, it also filled all the right spots. Looking at herself in the mirror, making her decision.

When telling Isabella she really liked this dress and that it was her favotie color, and this was the one. – Isabella began jumping up and down yelling in happiness.

“What about me mommy, Do I get a pretty dress?”

“Well of course you do Princess.”

Scarlett and Isabella looked around for the little girl dresses, yet again having the Same problem, every dress, mommy picked Isabella didn’t like or want.

She wanted to look pretty like her mommy; she wanted her dress to match mommy’s dress. – after a while Isabella got tired of looking, she began to give up.  Her eyes filled with tears and her head began to hurt.

“Mommy I give up. “ Isabella cried.

“Honey what kind of dress do you want?”

“I want my dress to match yours, I want daddy to think I look pretty too!” she cried again.

“Blossom honey, daddy will think your pretty in rags, he loves you.”

“Not huh, I want to look pretty like you mommy.”

“Okay well let’s not give up just yet, I’m sure they having something here.”

But Isabella was tired of looking, so she sat down and let Scarlett look for a dress for her, even if it was something close to hers, was all the little girl wanted. – finally after about another hour of looking, Scarlett come across a dress almost exactly like her own.

“Blossom come here a minute.” Scarlett called for Isabella.

Standing up the little girl hung her head, with tears still flowing down her little face. – that was until she seen the dress her mommy was holding out, for her.

This dress put a smile back her little face. “Mommy I love it, that’s the one I want!” Isabella yelled.

“Okay, only if you’re sure though baby.”

“Yes I want that one.”

They then went up to the counter and stood in line ready to check out. – mean while dean was at another store picking his tux. Of course it didn’t take as long to pick a tux for himself and little Robert. Which by the way had to match Daddy, Dean wanted them to match, just like Isabella wanted to match her mommy.

Picking the tux was a easy thing, the ring shopping was hard.- Dean had liked all the rings and couldn’t decide on which one he liked better.  That’s where Robert came in.

“Which one, buddy?” Dean asked his son, even though he still wasn’t all that good at talking yet.

But his words weren’t needed, as Robert began to babble back to Dean. He laid his hand down over top just one ring. This ring sat all by it’s lonesome.

Robert then looked up at Dean, with a smile upon his lips. Right then Dean moved his sons hand and looked at the ring, knowing this was the one, he wanted.

Not only because Robert picked it, but because he matched her band. After telling the Clark person, this was the one. He and Robert went to the checkout line.

After paying for both sets of tux and the ring he hooked his son back in his seat and headed back to his daughter, and soon to be wife.

Scarlett and Isabella picked Dean’s ring while waiting in line. Now that they were all done getting everything they needed. Scarlett called Dean to come pick them up.

Once back at home Scarlett hid the dresses and other things she had bought, for the wedding.-Including her earrings and necklace, along with Isabella’s things too.

 The next night was the night, Dean and Scarlett, spent their first night apart since, he had no longer been hunting.  So that made everything a little bit harder.

Dean kept Robert while Scarlett kept Isabella with her, but something bad was bound to happen. As it all ways did when they had something, planed to happen.

Hanna had shown up at  the Winchester’s door step, wanting her visit with Isabella. but Scarlett wouldn’t allow it to happen, and man was she pissed.

“Hi I’m here to visit with Isabella.”

“Uh no you’re not, not today.”

“I’m allowed visits with her.”

“Yeah, at out time of liking, not yours, and I’m telling you not today.” With that Scarlett slammed the door in her face, and then texted Dean to let him know Hanna had shown up.

Scarlett had the whole night planed with her sister, and Isabella. Watching movies and baking cupcakes and playing games. The rest of the night went smooth.

 

The next morning was the wedding day. – Scarlett and Isabella and Aunt Jo get ready. Scarlett and Isabella showered together, to get it done and out of the way. Next it was Jo’s turn.

While Jo showered, Mommy and Daughter got dressed.

Scarlett pulled her dress out of the bag, and cut the price tag off, and doing the Same to Isabella’s. – first Isabella got ready.

Sliding on her white panties, and then her pink and white tights, then her princess dress.

Her dress was knee length; also strapless with rhinestones around the top, the pink dress was more of a baby pink. Scarlett curled Isabella’s hair in little ringlets of Banana curls.

Her make –up was light colors, like baby pink with a hint of dark pink.

Once she was done, Scarlett began getting ready, curling her hair into hot rollers, letting them sit for a few minutes. While waiting on her hair, she pulled on her white tights.

Her baby pink dress dragged the floor. It was a bit puffy. Once she was done getting dressed, she started on her makeup, light and dark pink eyeshades and black eye liner.

Her foundations were a light tan color, following with her black mascara and pink blush.

Now done with all that she let down her hair, flipping it so it touched her back, she looked in the mirror once time, and was happy with everything she done.

Jo and their friends were next with getting ready, their dresses were also knee length and a shade pinker then Scarlett’s their makeup was done in the same color.

   Now to Dean and Robert,

Dean wore a black tux with a white button down shirt, and a baby pink flower in the pocket. – Robert also wore a black tux and a white button down shirt, with baby pink flower in the pocket.

Dean spiked their hair to the point where it couldn’t hold anymore gel. They looked so much alike that if Robert wasn’t a baby, they would look like twins.

Bobby and Sam wore white a white tux with a black button down shirt, and a dark pink flower in the pocket, matching Jo and other girls. As to where Robert, and Dean Matched Scarlett and Isabella.

Once everyone was dressed and ready, they met at the hall. Arriving at the same time.

Although Scarlett was hidden in another room away from Dean and everyone else, so no one seen her little girl before they needed to.

Everyone stood in their spots, Dean as the groom, Sammy stood behind his big brother being the best man, and Bobby well Bobby is the pastor, and little Robert was held in Dean’s arms, with the ring in his pocket, and everyone else was behind Sam.

Jo stood right behind where Scarlett would stand being the maid of honor, and Ellen stood behind Jo, being a bride’s maid, along with all the other females.

Isabella is the flower girl, and holding her daddy’s ring in her pocket.  And least but not least Scarlett and of course she’s the beautiful bride.

William is standing by the door, waiting to walk his little girl down the aisle. Soon the music began, reveling Isabella and then, Scarlett.

And then Bobby begins. “Alright you idjit’s let’s get this going. “

After saying reading off the marriage part, it was time for the vows.

 

**_Dean’s vows!!_ **

**_Scarlett, my dollface, I have been looking for you for a long time. Before I met you I felt like I was traveling around in the dark. And then you…. a bright shining start that made me sees again and brought me back to life. On this day I vow always to stay true to and always work things out, even when we fight and fuss. I will take care of you, in sickness and always have your back. And dollface I will trust in you will always know you have my best interest in heart. A hear that is full and rich with love, and generosity and caring beyond the entire universe. You are the most beautiful person inside and out, I am the lucky one because you have already given me everything, I’ve ever wanted. I love you to the moon and back._ **

 

**_Scarlett’s vows!!_ **

****

**_Dean, when we first met, the thought of us together was crazy and impossible. I tried to hide my feelings and did successfully yet painfully. We became closer over time and my feelings only strengthened. Then one ordinary day turned extraordinary, when you confessed you had feelings for me. I told you how I felt and you kissed me. I knew it was wrong but it felt so….. right. Like we were meant to be together. – you made me feel like everything was going to be all right.  I couldn’t believe that someone as beautiful and wonderful like you would love me back. I love you just as much as when we met if not more. – before you my life was empty and meaningless; and I thought it would be that until the day I died, but after we were together I was happier, then I have ever had been. You gave me life meaning, Dean you filled an empty spot in my heart and I couldn’t imagine living without you. Today I am the luckiest woman alive, I love you more then I can ever tell you or show you and I will you forever and always my stud._ **

Bobby then cut in. “Dean James Winchester, do you take Scarlett Josephine Harvelle to be you wife to love and to hold through sickness and health?”’

Dean’s eyes filled with tears, as this was finally happing. “I do!”

“Please give your ring to Scarlett.”

Dean took Scarlett’s hand in his and reached into Robert’s pocket, pulling out a sliver ring with diamonds wrapped all around the top, and looks like a flower in the middle.

He slides it upon her finger and whispers. “I love you.”

 “Scarlett Josephine Harvelle, do you take Dean James Winchester to be your husband to have and to hold through sickness and health?”

“Bobby I do.” Scarlett then slide her ring onto Dean’s finger.

“Dean may now kiss your bride. “

Dean and Scarlett both leaned in at the same time crushing their mouths to one another, and stayed that way for about 20 minutes, while the crowd cheered.

After that Dean and Scarlett turned and face the front to have a family picture taken, they were now all Winchesters. Handing Robert over to Scarlett for the next picture, Dean leaned down and scooped up Isabella in his arms, holding her to where one arm was wrapped around his neck, and the other to her side, her legs hung over his arm.

He held his little girl like a princess, and like he was going to carry Scarlett over the threshold of their house, with her being the new bride he wanted to do things right.

After their family wedding pictures were done and over with Dean asked to have one taken, with not only Himself, Scarlett and the kids, but his whole family.

That included, Sam his little brother, Jo standing next to him as they were a couple. Bobby next to Scarlett, William behind her with her mother Ellen, himself and Scarlett standing next to each other, with Isabella in Scarlett’s arms and Robert in Dean’s.


	28. 28

The sound of the alarm clock blaring in the room caused Dean to sit up in the bed. Using the palms of his hands, he rubbed his sleepy eyes. Glancing his green eyes over to his beautiful pregnant wife, who slept on the other side of their bed, he couldn’t help but stare at her.

  Crawling out of bed Dean went about doing his everyday routine. - Using the bathroom, shower shave brushing his teeth, rinsing his mouth with mouth wash, and then getting dressed.

Once he was done with all that, he made his through the living room and into the kitchen, pulling out everything he needed, Dean began making breakfast.

But this morning was different, instead of making eggs and bacon, it was French toast. Dean wanted to switch things up for a change, he wanted to make Scarlett breakfast in bed.

Averting his eyes from the pan on the stove, he checked the clock. Watching the time knowing Scarlett had a doctor’s appointment this morning.  He wanted to make sure his family ate before leaving.

He sure did know how be sweet when he wanted to be. – when done making breakfast, Dean made four plates of food, one for Scarlett and the unborn baby, the others for Robert, Isabella and himself.

Picking up the first plate he carried it back to his room, with a glass of orange juice in the other hand.

When reaching his room, he sat the plate of food down on her nightstand. Leaning down he laid a kiss to her forehead causing her to open her eyes. “umm.. what smells good?”

“Breakfast dollface,”                              

Handing her the tray he sat the plate of food and orange juice, on top of it and handed her the fork. “I’ll be back, I’m goanna go wake the kids, so they can eat too.”

Turning on his heel he walked out of his room, and to the kids. Waking little Robert first he picked him up out the crib. “Morning buddy, are you hungry?”

“I eat eat, Daddy.” Robert nodded his little head.

“Yeah buddy, Daddy made breakfast. What do you say we wake sissy up huh?”

“Yay!” Robert shouted as they walked into his big sisters room.

“go get her buddy.” Dean whispered as he sat little man down on the floor, and watched as his son walked over to his sister.

Dean lips curved into a smirk, when he hearing his little mini me trying to wake his sister.

“Belly, you eat eat with me?”

Isabella turned away from her little brother, not wanting to get up. But little Robert, wouldn’t give up just yet.

“Izzy, up you eat eat me.”

“No, bobby I’m not hungry bubba.” Isabella whined at her little brother.

“Please Izzy.” Robert began to beg.

“Bubba I’m not hungry.”

“Izzy…….” Robert cried.

“Bubba, get daddy to eat with you.”

“No stinky Daddy, I want you Izzy”

Dean gasped when Robert called him stinky Daddy. “Hey boy, that’s not nice, Daddy don’t stink.”

“Uh huh.” Robert cried again. “Izzy, please?”

not being to take anymore of Robert crying Isabella sat up in her bed. Rubbing her eyes she whined. “Fine bubba, I’ll sit with you while you eat.”

Isabella shouted at Robert, making Dean step in.  “Isabella Faye Winchester, don’t yell at your little brother, like that. “

“But daddy,” she whined when hearing her new full name, Dean had changed her middle and last name from maire and humming, to Faye and Winchester.

“I don’t want to hear girl, you know better than to yell at him like that.” Dean voice was now stern.

Isabella huffed as she climbed out of her bed and hugged her little brother. “Sorry bubba.”

“otay Izzy.”

Dean and the two kids then went down to eat, before having to get them ready to get dressed.

Once everyone was done eating, they all got dressed and headed out for the doctor’s.- when getting there, Scarlett signed In and waited with her family to be called in the back, to be seen.

After waiting for what seemed to be forever, her name was finally called.

“Scarlett Winchester!”

Scarlett averted her eyes to Dean, while handing Robert off to him.

“That’s me.” Scarlett mentioned while walking over to her nurse.

“Hi how are you doing today, I’m goanna be your nurse for today, my name is Ashley mason.”

Once Scarlett was in her room, the nurse ran a routine checkup, and handed her a gown.

“I need you take everything off, expect your bra Mrs. Winchester.”

Nodding her head, Scarlett slid off the bed, and strip out of her clothes, leaving herself in nothing but her bra.- Sliding her arms through the gown pulling it around her body, and tying the strings in the back.

Now with the gown on, Scarlett laid back in the bed, and rubbed her Stomach while waiting to see the doctor.

After receiving Scarlett’s chart, the Doctor looked over all the information, and headed for the hospital room. – knocking on the door asking permission to enter.

“Come in!” Scarlett gave the doctor the okay to enter.

After entering the hospital room, all the **_fun_** began. – doing an internal exam the doctor noticed something, which was bad for either Scarlett or the baby.

  Sitting up in her chair she looked to the young mother lying in the bed.

“Mrs. Winchester, I hate to be the bear of bad news, but you and you baby are at risk here.”

“What do you mean?”Scarlett’s eyes filled with tears, as she now scared for her baby’s life.

“Well hunny, your only four months pregnant, and your about the size of an 8 month pregnancy. Meaning your baby is growing five times faster, then he or she should be growing in this trimester.”

“Mam is my baby in danger?”

“I wouldn’t say danger, but there is a risk of the baby being born, with some type of disabitly, and also if the baby continues to grow at this rate, then I’ll be forced to take the baby earlier then expected. “

Fear was now showing through Scarlett’s eyes, not only was she scared for her child but also her son Robert and daughter Isabella and her husband.

“Can you tell how big the baby is?”

“The baby is already weighing in at 6 pounds, that’s not good for being so early in the pregnancy.”

This somehow and some way had to do with husband Dean being dragged to hell and being pulled back out, by god only knows what. Not that Scarlett wanted to lay blame on Dean in any shape way.

“Now I would like to see you back here, within a week do you understand? I would to see how the baby processing.”

“Yes Mam.”


	29. Stuck on the Sam page

After doing the exam, the doctor handed Scarlett and a tissue while instructing her to go get cleaned up, along with getting redressed, while she printed out the paper work on today’s visit and with next week’s appointment time.

 “Mrs. Winchester, I’m so sorry for the bad news. Making you upset was not my intention”

“No I completely understand, you’re doing your job that’s all. Also thank you for informing me.”

“Again I’m so sorry.” The doctor said while exiting the hospital room, allowing Scarlett some time to herself for a few minutes.

But maybe time to herself wasn’t the right thing to have just yet, Scarlett strolled into the hospital bathroom, closing the door behind her.- Turning on the water making it Luke warm, then began wetting the tissue.

The thought of something being wrong with her unborn child because of Dean going to hell, was playing on her mind….. Sure in a way it wasn’t his fault but then again it was.

He was the one who sold his soul to the devil, all so he could save Sam, and she understood him not wanting to lose the only blood family he had left on this earth, but now her child was going to pay for his or hers fathers wrong doing.

Something had to happen down there a 100 years in hell, and he comes back perfectly it was to good to be true, but now she was goanna have to fight to get it out of him. But Scarlett knew this would be hard… **_Hell……_** was one subject Dean never liked talking about.

Wiping herself down she looked up in the mirror, Scarlett seen the redness in her eyes. She finished cleaning up, and then redressed herself.  – Once done cleaning up and getting dressed, she strolled back out the hospital room.

Reaching her hand down inside her purse, she fished her hand around until pulling out a bottle of eye drops. Twisting the cap off and turning the bottle upside down, so the dropper was at her eyes.  Scarlett put two drops in each eye, allowing them to clear up, before going back out to the witting room with her family.

After being handed her release papers, Scarlett went back to the waiting room with her family.- Scarlett stopped dead In front of her husband, and snatched Robert out of his hands.

Laying her sons head on her shoulder, and began rubbing his back, with her other hand she reached out and grabbed Isabella’s and walked out of the hospital, leaving Dean behind.

 Scarlett really didn’t want to lay blame on Dean, but she couldn’t help but think, this would be the only reason their unborn child be growing at the rate he or she was.

The only thing she couldn’t get pass was what could have happen to him, which was so wrong or so bad, that the baby would be growing and would be at risk. That she didn’t know, or maybe even Dean didn’t know and if he did why wouldn’t he tell her.

 When making it to the truck, Scarlett strapped both kids in their seats, along with strapping herself in, she just wanted to get home and be alone. – she loved her kids no doubt about it but right now even the thought of Dean made her mad and cringe.

 

Even hours after getting home Scarlett still hadn’t said a word to Dean not wanting to cause a fight with him; in the back of her mind she knew she had to ask about his time in hell, she just wasn’t ready yet.

After bathing Isabella Scarlett carried her into the bedroom, sitting her on the bed she began drying her off and dressing her little girl for bed, all while Dean bathed Robert.

“Alright blossom, let’s go tell daddy goodnight.” Scarlett told her little girl after getting her dressed and kissing her forehead.

Both Scarlett and Isabella strolled back to the bathroom. Isabella ran in and over to her daddy, while Scarlett stood leaning on the door frame.

“Night daddy love you,”

“Night buttercup, I love you too, I’ll see you in the morning.”

He turned and looked to his wife who still hadn’t spoken to him since this morning.

“Dollface, everything you you’re awful quite tonight, you haven’t talked to me all day?”

“I’m fine Dean, just tired and I want to get the kids in bed, it’s getting late.”

“What’s with the attitude babe? I mean you didn’t even tell me what the doctor said about the baby.”

“That’s because there was nothing to tell you” whipping her hair to her back, she reached behind her head pulling her hair up into a bun.

“Come one blossom bedtime, give daddy kisses and let’s go.”

Isabella did as told with giving Dean a kiss goodnight, but she didn’t leave before tell Robert goodnight and she loved him, then began making her way out of the bathroom, with her mommy.

Isabella suddenly stopped. “Mommy wait.”

“hunny what’s wrong?”

“I want to ask Daddy something.” Slipping her hand out of Scarlett’s she ran back to Dean.

“Daddy, Daddy!”

Dean just laughed as she hugged him from behind. “what’s up buttercup?”

“Daddy after you get bobby down, can you read me a bedtime story?”

“Sure thing sweetness.”

“Yay thank you daddy!” Isabella shouted at the top of her lungs, causing her mother to use her stern voice.

“Izzy lets go, it’s bedtime!”

The happy smile that was once on Isabella’s little face faded into a frown, she hung her head and sniffled as she began walking away from her father. – Now Dean was pissed, Scarlett nor he himself ever yelled at their kids, not like that.

He looked down to his little girl as she turned her back to him and walked away with the sniffles, and then Dean knew his buttercup was crying.  He then looked back up at his wife, but he didn’t utter a word, not yet anyway.

Once he was done with Robert in the tub, Dean wrapped him in his little blue and tan teddybear towel, and carried him in his room.

After a few minutes dean was all done with Robert and headed for Isabella’s room. when reaching her room her door was shut and her light was off. – Dean quietly opened her door only to see Isabella sleeping.

Dean became irate, their kids never went to bed crying or upset never, and he be damned if they started now.  He quickly stormed off to his and Scarlett’s room, and slammed the door shut behind himself.

“Scarlett, what in the living hell was that?” Dean didn’t get a reply from his wife, which only made him madder.

“Damn it Babe, what the hell is going on with you, since when do we yell at the kids like that, I don’t what’s going on with you, but when it comes to the kids that will not happen again. “

“They are my kids too Dean you can’t tell me what to do with them!”

“Exactly they are your kids too, so since when it is okay to send Isabella to bed crying huh? Not to mention your son, who you didn’t even tell goodnight.”

“I will go tell him, just move out of my way, and actually just get away from me all together.”

“Oh no you’re not putting this one me, you yelled at buttercup for no reason and I don’t like it, she didn’t do anything wrong . by the way as far as Robert, don’t bother he’s already sleeping.”

“Scarlett I wanna know why you yelled at our daughter like that, it was uncalled for.”

Again Scarlett didn’t say a word, back to Dean she just stood there like nothing mattered anymore.

Dean went to say something else when she cut him off.

“Dean what happen to you in hell?”

“Scarlett let’s not go there again okay.”

“No I need to know.”

“I told you I don’t remember!”

“Yes you do, now tell me Dean for the sake of this baby!”

“Wait what do you mean sake for the baby, Scarlett is there something wrong?

“There’s more than something Dean, the baby is in danger and I need to know what happen to you.”

“Hold up my kid is in danger and you didn’t even bother to mention it to me Scarlett. Really what the hell is that about?”

“I was going to tell you, I just didn’t know how without a fight, and here we are.”

“Your Damn right here we are, I don’t know what the hell is wrong with you, but that’s my kid inside you as well, and I have every right to know what’s going on!”

“There’s nothing wrong with me, there might be with you.”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck; he’s lost and scared confused hurt.

“Why does this feel like you’re pregnant with Robert all over again?”

“Dean please talk to me.”

“okay!”  listen to me and I mean listen. When I was in hell I killed and ripped apart so many souls, but I didn’t want too, but the more I killed the better I felt. “

“I wanted to stop, but all I could think about was you, and how I had left you all alone, and I hated myself for it, I hate myself for what I did. but that’s not the worst part of it Dollface.”

“What happen?”

“I – I uh – I um…. When I first started I didn’t want any part of the killing or hurting souls, but I killed for a 100 years, and after while you begin to think what else do I have left to lose. I already lost you and Sammy, and I didn’t know about the baby so I started to like the way it made me feel, nothing or anyone could stop me once I started, I liked it Scarlett. I’m sorry something is wrong me, I shouldn’t even be here. I gotta go.”

“Dean Wait, don’t go.”

“What?”

“I need to know.”

Dean sat on the edge of his bed; his eyes now filled with tears as he began again.

“Baby I need help, I wish I didn’t remember a damn thing I wish I didn’t feel a damn thing, I don’t wanna feel nothing most of the time. I love you and our kids and that’s what keeps me going every day. But there’s something I need to tell you, it’s something I found out before I left hunting.

“What is it Baby?”

“I know how and who dragged me out of hell. An angel his name is castile and god sent him to pull me out, because they needed me.”

“why did they need you.”

“That’s not impoarnt right now, but what is I – I uh – I’m Michael the ark angels meat suit, I’m his shield.”

“What oh my god, Dean no you can’t.”

“Scarlett, I’m not done yet; so you know I’m Michael’s meat suit, well Sam. Sam is Lucifer’s meat suit. And if we say yes to them, we not only stop the apocalypse but Michael and Lucifer has to fight to the death of one another.”

“Sammy also has Demon blood in him, and apparently when I was in hell I was told, that the Winchester family blood line, and there’s something in our DNA to be meat suits for the ark angles. But I was also pumped with all kind of stuff in hell, so my body could with hold the ark angel. “

“So you’re telling me that one day this baby is going to be used as a meat suit for an damn ark angel?”

“Scarlett this baby is not my only spawn here.”

“Oh my god Dean, this could happen to Robert too?”

“Yes, the only god thing is though, the ark angel cannot enter their body, without permission first. Robert and the baby both would have to agree to the terms.”

“You Mother Fucker! I don’t want my kids being hunters nor meat suits for the damn ark angels or the devil, why didn’t you tell me Dean?” Scarlett was now irate with Dean.

“Because I thought if I left hunting my kids and you would be safe, from this life okay I didn’t know it would affect Robert, you think I want them to have the life I lived?”

“Great going asshole, no wonder the baby I growing faster than Robert did.”

“Baby I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for this to happen.”

“Did you know when you came back and fought for us, did you know Robert could have that kind of a live?”

“Yes”

“And yet you continued to fight for him for me, and our family?”

“Yes Scarlett.”

“Why Dean why, why couldn’t you just leave well enough alone, you couldn’t just leave us be with Sam?”

“No Scarlett I couldn’t because I love you, I love my son and you were mine not Sam’s. you will always be mine, don’t you get it yet? I love you I want you and our family, Robert is my son not Sam’s I helped you make that little boy, without me there wouldn’t a Robert, there wouldn’t be this baby or Izzy.”

“I was happy Dean, yes I love you and I missed you like hell and it was hard without, but I was getting over it. We were married had our own house and your brother bought everything for Robert. “

 “So what, I’m his father Scarlett and if I would of known then I would bought it all, you think I would just leave you hanging with a baby, that’s low Scarlett. “

“That’s not what I’m saying Babe.”

“Whoa don’t.”

“Don’t what?”

“Don’t babe me, just don’t, just answer me this; do you love Sam as a husband boyfriend or father of your child?”

“Don’t do this Babe.”

“I told you not to call me that, do you Scarlett do you love Sam do you?”

“Dean please stop.”

“Do you fucking love my brother do you, is that who you picture when we have sex, huh do you see Sam when you fuck me! Is that who you think about lying next to you at night Scarlett, you want him don’t you?”

“Dean please.”

“Just answer me! “

“No Dean I don’t want him, yes I love him, but not in the way I love you.”

“Really because it don’t seem that way now does it, Scarlett?”

“Let’s not fight anymore.”

“If you want him that damn bad then go. Go find him see if he can love you like I can, I bet not but you won’t be taking my kids.”

“You’re acting like a fool.”

“I’m acting like a fool; really you just asked me why I couldn’t leave you and Robert alone because you were happy with him. I know I asked you this once before, but I’m asking again. And don’t lie to me. Did you and Sam have sex?”

“No”

 

 

 


	30. accident or not

After hearing the same old answer no again about her and Sam having sex, Dean stormed out of the bedroom, going to the living room. He need to get away, he need time to clear his head.

Time to cool off and try to push the thought of his wife and brother being together, out of his head.  But that was one thing he couldn’t just blow off anymore.

Maybe because he fell for her long before Sam and her were together, or maybe because she was the only girl, he has ever fell in love with and actually stuck around and not just turned his back and walked away from.

Going to the frig he grabbed the 5th of vodka he guzzled more than half of it down in one shot, he then went back to his living room, and sat down on the couch, he took another shot trying to drink the whole 5tth until it was gone.  

Dean was at the end of his rope, he couldn’t take me more, this fight was the last straw for him, he was beginning to think his wife wanted to be with Sam more than she wanted her own husband.

There was always the constant thought of how could she love and want his little brother more than her own husband, where did he ever go wrong with his love for her.

To him Sam could never love Scarlett the way he does, but how could he compare to Sam if that’s who she really loved and wanted more than anything, to him that’s what it seems like.

Maybe he was just being insecure about their love; But all they ever seem to do was fight anymore, and nine times out of ten it always ended with him storming out, because they constantly fought over Sam.

Dean knew from the first time he seen them together, when returning from hell, there was something between the two of them, he could see the love in their eyes, and just seeing them but also in the photos hanging around the house.

Dean sat on the couch looking around his house, looking at the photos of him and his family, another thought crossed his mind. Was he wrong for fighting for what was his?

Was he wrong for wanting the love of his life and kid, and his family together?”

Tossing his head on the back of the couch, he quietly began to cry, wondering why she didn’t love him like she loved Sam, what was so perfect about Sam, what did Sam have that he didn’t.

Fishing his hand around in his pocket, he pulled out his phone dialing Sam number. Letting his end of the line ring endlessly until Sam answered.

“Dean?”

At first he just sat there and didn’t utter a word, then rage hit him again.

“Sammy,”

“Dean Do you know what time it is?”

“Yes I’m aware of the time Sam.”

“Why are you calling so late, everything okay?”

“Actually no it’s not; I need to ask you something.”

“What is it that it couldn’t wait until morning?”

“Did you sleep with my wife Sam?”

“Really this again, Dean just let it go. “

“No, Sam I need to know.”

“Dean went been through this, no we didn’t, now just let it go. “

“I can’t let it go Sam, she loves you and wants you, how could you do this to me?”

“Dean you’ve been drinking just go to bed, and sleep this off. This is every time you drink, really either lay off the whiskey or stop calling me. “

“No it’s not me drinking Sam, you know what she said to me tonight, she asked me why I couldn’t just leave well enough alone and let her be happy with you.”

“She was upset Dean just let it go please I’m begging you to let it go.”

Dean and Sam began yelling back and forth at one another over Scarlett. – a little voice pulled dean from the phone call.

“Daddy,”

Dean turned to see Isabella standing behind him holding Robert in her little arms, both of them crying and covered in fear, they had never seen Dean this mad before.

“I’m okay buttercup, just take your brother and go back to bed.”

“We can’t sleep with you yelling Daddy, we are scared.”

Nodding his head, he removed the phone from his ear and laid it on the table. “I’m sorry baby.”

That was all it took his kids standing in front of him crying telling him they were scared for him to stop and lay down.

After both kid were back in bed, Dean himself laid down and tried to sleep, but the thought of losing his family scared the hell out of him.

After about an hour Dean walked back up the stairs and crawled In bed next to his wife, curling himself up next to Scarlett, he kissed her neck and whispered.

“I’m sorry I love you.”

Soon after he drifted off to sleep, the only that scared Dean Winchester the most in the world was losing the woman of his dreams to his little brother, along with his kids.

The next morning Dean woke to find the other side of the bed empty, his wife was nowhere in sight, rolling out of the bed he headed right for the downstairs.

When reaching the bottom of the steps, he could voices in the kitchen, one of the belonging to his wife, and the other he wasn’t sure of yet.

Shuffling his feet across the floor, he finally reached the kitchen, he then could see Scarlett and Jo sitting on the chair talking, he made his way to the frig and snatched a bottle of water.

Then he looked out the window seeing his little brother outside playing with Robert and Isabella. Walking over the back door, opening the door he glanced over to where his kids and brother were playing.

“Buttercup!” Dean called for his little girl, turning her attention from her uncle to him.

“Daddy” Isabella came running and jumped in his arms.

“Morning baby girl, what are you doing up so early?”

“Playing with uncle Sam silly.”

“Are you having fun?”

“Yeah, I always have fun with uncle Sam.”

Dean carried his little girl back out to the swings where Robert was being pushed. Sitting Isabella down he tapped Sam on the shoulder.

“Hey look, about last night.” He started but Sam cut him off.

“Honestly Dean I don’t want to hear it.”

“Sammy c’mon.”

“No I’m tired of the bullshit with you Dean, I really am.”

Dean leaded down and pick Robert up out of the swing, laying a kiss to his forehead.

“Morning buddy,”

“Daddy, I eat”

“Yeah I’ll make breakfast bud. Buttercup you hungry?”

Isabella nodded her head back to dean.

“Okay take bubba in the house, Uncle Sam and I will be right in.”

After the kids were inside Dean laid his hand on Sam’s shoulder. “Sammy, I’m really sorry, I just I don’t know man, I feel like she could never look at me the way she looks at you.”

“Dean she loves you and you’re a fool if you don’t see that. What we had is gone, there was never nothing between us.”

“There is Sam maybe you don’t see her that way, but man let me tell you, she has feelings for you. I can see it whenever you’re around or even just hearing your name her face lights up; she loves you Sam.”

“okay let’s just say she does, Dean I would never do that to you, I wouldn’t just take her from you, I mean come on now you have a family together, why would I want to hurt you like that, I wouldn’t and I don’t, like I said whatever it was between us is gone.”

Dean nodded his head, and then asked. “You want breakfast?”

The Winchester brothers and their wives and the kids all ate breakfast together and then went out for the day, everything was going smooth, until Scarlett leaned over to kiss Sam’s cheek and ending up getting his bottom lip instead. But was it really an accident?”


	31. Just go.

Dean’s eyes filled with a blind bloody rage as he watched his wife’s lips connect with his little brothers. The one and only thing stopping him for jumping up and beating the shit out of Sam, was little Robert and Isabella sitting next to him.

Getting up and walking away with little brother following in toe behind him.

“Dean!”  But he didn’t stop and turn around, he just kept walking.

Maybe because he knew the kiss wasn’t Sam’s fault.- and If there was one thing in life Dean swore by, it was not turning out to be like his dad and scaring the hell out of his kids, like john had done to himself and Sam so times growing up.

 Scaring them last night was the first and last time he would ever do that again.  He couldn’t stand the thought of his kids crying because of him, and he would make sure they never cried because of him ever again.

Sam chased after his brother, he didn’t want to fight he just wanted to talk, try to explain.

“Dean will please just stop and listen to me?”

“Just take her Sam; you want her so you can have her’”

“What are you talking about Dean?” It’s not my fault she kissed me.”

“Maybe not, but I didn’t see you trying to stop her either Sam.”

“Really Dean, why are acting this way?”

“Oh I don’t know maybe because you just kissed my wife.”

“I didn’t kiss her, she kissed me!”

“Yeah, just like you didn’t sleep with her either. right Sammy!”

“Dean we been through this, for the last time I didn’t sleep with Scarlett!”

“But you wanted too, and you still do, so just take her and go.”

“You know what? Fine if you that’s what you want, I’ll take her Dean. But you know since you keep saying I fucked her maybe I should of. Yeah I probably should have slept with her!”

Dean turned like he was getting ready to walk away, but then he turned back around and cold coked Sam right in the mouth, making sure to bust his lip.

“Dean!” Sam shouted as his big brother just walked away.

After punching his brother in the mouth, he walked back over to the kids and Scarlett. Picking up his son and grabbing his little girls hand, he looked to his wife.

“I’m done, we are done do you hear me Scarlett. I’m done with you with us and with trying to fix us. “

Dean please don’t do this.”

“No you wanted him, now you got him, I’m gone you don’t have to worry about me anymore. You can have the house too, I’ll go somewhere else.”

“Dean”

“How could you just leave me and love him out of the blue?”

“Jo can you do me favor? Take the kids out to the car.” Nodding her head she grabbed both kids away from Dean and headed out to the car.

“Dean please,”

“What’s the matter am I too loud for you? Well to bad you finally goanna hear me out this time”

“Dean stop.”

“You wanna throw me out that’s fine but not for to take my place!”

“Look at your husband now; he’s not so hot now is he?”

“Why are you doing this?”

“You did me so wrong, and you know the bad part I don’t wanna go on, living in the world without you.”

“Don’t do this.”

“You really fucked me Scarlett; you really did a number on me!”

“I love you.”

“You really loved Sam didn’t you?”

“No,”

“Bullshit don’t fuckin lie to me!”

“You fuckin loved him didn’t you?”

“No, I love you.” Scarlett reached her hand out trying to grab Dean’s hand.

“Don’t, get the fuck away from me, don’t touch me.”

“Baby,”

“I love you; how the fuck could you do this to me?”

“I’m sorry! “

“How the fuck could you do this me?”

“Please don’t do this baby, I love you. look we can take the kids and leave.”

“You did this to us, you did it, and it’s your fault.”

“I should of known better, when you started to act weird, every time you hear his name.”

With that Dean turned and walked away; what Dean wanted most right now, was to be with her. But he knew he couldn’t have her, all because she wanted Sam.

Where did he go wrong with her with kids, with his life. He loved her so much and she didn’t even seem to care.


	32. one year passed........

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so my faithfully reads please don't kill me,i may have time skipped for this chapter. but i have a good reason for doing that.   
> again don't kill me. I love all your comments and i enjoy reading them, you all me me laugh so hard sometimes lol.   
>  your comments keep me writing, they give me ideas. so if you yall have any idea's for the story let me know...........   
> i will deferentially put them to work.....

One night with no kids Dean decided to out for the night. – sitting at the bar with a shot of vodka in his hands, his thoughts drifted off.

He tried so hard not to think about her, but he just couldn’t help it. Somehow she always popped in his head.  Bringing the shot glass to his lips, he downed it trying to her off his mind.

Even though it’s been one year since their parting, Dean was still hurt; he missed and loved her so much it hurt to even think about her.

Soon after the first one, it was shot after shot for Dean, hoping that drinking would help him forget her. – But after each drink the memories of her just become stronger.

They started off with her name, and the night they met for the time, fading into her face and her laugh. Slamming his hand down on the bar, he calls for something strong then vodka to drink, ordering a shot of jack.

It wasn’t long before Dean was lost in the sauce of jack. – He turned when hearing a voice talking in his ear.

It was a young pretty brunette girl. “Come dance with me.”

Grabbing him by the hand, she drug him to the dance floor. Dean didn’t mind, in fact he thought dancing with this girl and having a good time would help him forget.

It took a while but after dancing to a couple different songs, with laughing and having a good time, the memoires of her, of them together began to fade away.

The last song ended, looking up, just glancing around when all the sudden his eyes locked on hers, and then bam all the emotions come rushing back.

Dean could see the hurt in her eyes and written all over her face. That’s when the thought come rushing to his head. ‘I keep hurting her, why? I don’t mean too’

Tearing her gaze away from his, she turned and walked away, making her way to the bar.

“Scarlett!” Dean called out for her, wanting to just say he was sorry.

But she kept going; she acted as if she didn’t hear him. – Dean looked down to the girl he was once dancing with, narrowing his eyes to her.

“Look I’m sorry, but I can’t do this, it’s wrong.” Dean then walked over to the bar ordering another shot of whiskey.

“What are you doing over here?”

“Getting a drink, where are the kids?”

“Bobby has them.”

“Where’s Sam?”

“Currently he’s balls deep in my sister.”

“Right, if that isn’t awkward, I don’t know what is.” Dean glanced over to her and asked.

“How are you?”

“Fine you?”

“Alright I guess.” Dean mumbled before downing another shot.

Scarlett began bringing her shot to her lips when hearing the words to one song that hit her to the heart.

_You never looked so good, as you did last night, underneath the city lights._

_There walking with your friend laughing at the moon, I swear you looked right through me._

_But I’m still living with your goodbye, and you’re just going with your life._

_How can you just walk on by without a tear in your eye? Don’t you have the slightest feelings left for me? Maybe that’s just your way of dealing with pain._

_Forgetting everything between our rise and fall, like we never loved at all._

Scarlett tried to hide the fact of her crying, but she couldn’t fool Dean she never could, and never would be able to, he knew her better than anyone.

Dean could tell she was crying and was hurting. Throwing his arm around her shoulder, he pulled her into his chest. Trying to confront her and let her know he stills loves her, and no matter what happen nothing would ever change how he felt about her.

She was his one true love, and he wanted to her to know that. – both Dean and Scarlett knew they were no good for each other, they were like fire and gasoline, but they also knew they loved one another, and no matter what they did, somehow they was always ended up together.

They sat downing a couple more shots without saying another word; they listened to the rest of the song.

_I hear you’re doing fine, seems like you’re doing well as far as I can tell._

_Time is leaving us behind; another week has passed and I still haven’t laughed yet._

_So tell me_

_What’s your secret, I wanna know, I wanna know, I wanna know._

_To letting go, letting go like you did._

_How can you just walk on by without a tear in your eye, don’t you have the slightest feelings left for me?_

_Maybe that’s your way dealing with pain, forgetting everything between our rise and fall. Like we never loved at all._

_Did you forget the magic?_

_Did you forget the passion?_

_Ever longed to kiss me?”_

_Maybe that’s your way of dealing with pain, forgetting everything between our rise and fall, like we never loved at all._

_At all_

_At all_

When the song ended, Scarlett pulled back away from Dean, her makeup smeared from crying, she wouldn’t even look at him now.

But Dean was stubborn, he never took no for an answer, turning around on his bar stool, he laid his finger under her chin, turning her face back to his.

He slowly moved in closer to her, taking her lips in his- he kissed her soft and passionate 

When breaking apart for air, he pulled her head to his shoulder.

“I still love you baby, forever and always.”

Dean ordered them both another shot. “So tell me, how’s Sammy doing?”

“He’s okay I guess, I think misses you though.”

That hit Dean’s heart hard; he missed his little brother, more than anything. But he knows he fucked up, with Sam, and he probably wouldn’t want anything to do with him, at this point.

They began downing more shots of whiskey. Dean choked on a shot when the sound of every other weekend blared through the club.

Scarlett cocked her said to the side, when a thought hit her. ‘He’s done lost his mind’

“Are you okay? Scarlett asked him in reverences of choking on the shot.

“Yeah… um just went down the wrong pipe, that’s all.” Dean responded; he was quick on his feet with an excuse on why he chocked.  

Dean pulled Scarlett out on the dance floor, he just wanted to hold her again, and right now nothing but holding her again mattered to him.

Dean wrapped one hand around her waist, while he laced his other hand with hers; he pulled her close to him.

Scarlett placed her other hand on his back and from there, it was like everyone and everything faded away.

“Scarlett looked up and into Dean’s eyes. “Dean take me home.”

“Yeah, you really want me too?”

“yeah.”

 That was all he needed, he wouldn’t mind being with her one more time. He would be with her all the time, if she would only give in to him.

Sure they both slept with other people, but it never meant anything to either one of them, all the other people were just a good fuck, and the only fuck that ever mattered was them together.

Dean lead her out of the club and into the impala, like he did the first time they ever met or hooked up.

Once they were back at Dean Apartment, he took her inside. Inside he closed the door behind him, pushing Scarlett up against the door.

Their mouths danced together like never before, dean could feel himself growing harder by the minute.  Lifting her up, he wrapped her legs around his waist and carried her to the couch.

Sitting down her legs wrapped tighter around his hips; Scarlett’s pussy basically fell on the head of his dick.

Scarlett quickly ran her hands inside his shirt, letting them roam his body, for the first time in a long time. They quickly removed each other’s clothes. After each layer was removed it was tossed onto the floor, leaving them completely naked.

Once they were fully unclothed, Dean’s lips latched right on to one of her tits, while his other hand toyed around, rolling her nipple in between his finger.

Scarlett was soaking wet, and becoming wetter as she felt Dean’s breath ghosting over her body.

Scarlett always loved how her body responded.- Scarlett leaned down kissing his forehead. Causing him to remove his mouth from her tit, began kissing and sucking on her shoulder and collar bone.

Removing his hand from her ass, he brought his fingers to his mouth. - spitting in hand he wrapped his thick hand around his cock, and began stroking it. After his cock was nice hard and wet. Dean lifted his own hips and slowly pushed the head of his cock inside her wet folds.

Dean’s shoulder blades, clenched together as his hands roamed over Scarlett’s body.

Dean was balls deep inside once again, but this time it was different, it felt like the first time they ever had sex.

They stayed up fucking half the night, both making each other cum, better than ever before, they both cumed so many time they eventually became tired and all cumed out.

Scarlett became raw from all the friction. But she didn’t care she just wanted him to love her again. And at this moment time stood still, nothing mattered any more. At last they were them again; they were Scarlett and Dean again.

Scarlett and Dean didn’t bother moving, they in the same position.- Scarlett laid her head on his shoulder, letting Dean run his fingers through her hair. Soon they were both out cold sleeping.

They stayed latched together and naked most of the day.


	33. Anna

Later that evening Dean woke to thumbing headache, due to a huge hangover.- bringing his hands to his head, he began rubbing his temples, trying to ease the pain in his head.

Sitting up he realized he was naked but was also alone, Scarlett was gone and nowhere in his sight.  That only made his head hurt worse.

He looked for some sign of Scarlett being there, but there was nothing. Her clothes that were once lying on the floor was gone, her shoes were gone everything was gone.

  “Dollface,” Dean called out her nickname, that he had given her the night they met.

But there was no response, Dean Shook his head his heart was pounding in his chest his palms became sweaty, scared that last night was only a dream. He wanted her to be there with him.

“Scarlett,” Dean called out again, but still got nothing in return. Reaching out to the pile of clothes that laid on the floor, he gripped his black AC/DC t shirt and boxers in his hand, and tossed them on over his body.

Getting up off the couch, he made his way to the kitchen, and started putting on a pot of coffee, when hearing a knock at the door.

 Dean felt a hint of Excitement shoot through him, “Dollface, I’ve been calling you.”

But who was raveled on the other side wasn’t who he wanted or hoped it would be.

 “Anna?”

“Dean,”

“You’re here why?”

“Well I haven’t heard from you, so I decide to come check on you sugar bear.”

Just then the bathroom door cracked open and out came Scarlett.

Dean watched as she strolled into his room in nothing but a towel on and hoped to god she didn’t see Anna standing in the kitchen.

“Look thank you for stopping by, but you can’t be here. You need to leave.”

“But I thought we could you know?”

“We aint doing nothing now please leave before she comes out here and sees you, I don’t need her getting mad at me, I just got her back.”

Anna sighed but turn to leave anyway, but it was too late Scarlett was done dressed and coming out of the bed room, and couldn’t help but over hear their conversation.

 “I’m sorry but you thought you could what?”

Anna turned and shot glare between Dean and Scarlett unsure of what to say, she didn’t want Dean getting into any trouble, with Scarlett.

“Oh nothing, I was goanna ask if um… Dean could come help me with something that’s all.”

“With what?” the tension in the room was so thick Dean could probably couldn’t cut it with a knife if he wanted to, he was now scared, Scarlett done busted them and he didn’t know what to do.

“Dean is there something going on between the two of you?”

“Scarlett,”

“Really Dean, are you fucking her?”

“Scarlett, please.”

Scarlett was pissed once again dean had done something to hurt her, and she didn’t take being lied to kindly. Turning on her heel she grabbed her shoes and headed for the door.

Dean was puzzled he didn’t want her to leave or be mad at him, he need to find a way to explain who Anna was to him, not that she really meant anything to him, nor would she ever.

His eyes filled with tears as he began to watch the love of his life walk out and away from him again, and he wasn’t about to let that happen, he wanted to try and fix them, or maybe do better start over with her.

‘Scarlett waits.”

“No you know I thought you changed, but I guess I was wrong.”

“I did change; this isn’t what you think it is.”

“Oh really, because I can tell there’s something going on here.”

“Dollface she don’t mean anything, nothing I promise.”

“Did do you have sex with her  Dean?”

“Sometimes, but it means nothing.” Dean shouted as Scarlett turned her back to him and began walking out the door.

Dean reached out and grabbed a hold of her hand, looking her dead in the eyes he swore.

“Scarlett baby, I swear she means nothing, she never has. Please just come back inside and let me explain.”

After a few minutes Dean convinced Scarlett to come back inside and let him explain himself. – sitting down on the couch he pulled her into his lap.

“Baby listen, we were broke up and I didn’t know this us was going to happen.”

“Did you want it to happen Dean?”

“You know I did, what kind of question is that…… Scarlett I love you, I’ve been hurting like hell since our split.”

Dean sat quite for minute thinking of the right words to say and how to say them.

“Baby listen to me; after our split I went out and yes I met Anna and yeah we hooked up couple of times but I’ve meant for it turn into this. I was alone and I needed someone, you were gone Sammy is gone and I miss you guys like hell. I just need to feel loved again, she means nothing I mean nothing.  I mean I’m sure you’ve hooked up with other people.”

“Actually I haven’t been with anyone else.”

“Look I want to do this things right this time around, if you will give me the chance.”

“What do you mean?”

“How about I take you out on a date, like I should of when we first met. We can go out a couple times a week, maybe go talk to someone and try to rekindle our marriage, I miss you and the kids, let’s start over.”

“What about her?”

“I told you she means nothing, only you I only want you. Let’s go out tonight to dinner and maybe some karaoke and we can have a few drinks talk and catch up.”

“What about the kids Dean?”

“I’ll call bobby and ask him to keep them again tonight, please just give me tonight and let me show I’ve changed.”

“Fine one night Dean.”

“Thank you.”

 

A little while later Dean called bobby and made arrangements for the kids to stay with him again tonight, then called and made dinner arrangements. – Once all that was done and taking care of, Dean and Scarlett both went and got ready for dinner tonight.

 

Once arriving at the restaurant Dean climbed out of the car and ran around to Scarlett’s side, opening the door he helped her and lead her inside to their table.

They sat and talked while they ate dinner, both Dean and Scarlett were laughing and having a great time, it kinda felt like the old days again.

There was one thing and one person playing on Dean’s mind.

“Scarlett can I ask you something?”

“I know what you’re about to ask Dean, your brother is doing fine.”

“No really how is he, I mean does he ever talk about me?”

“All the time, he misses you a lot Dean.”

“Not like I miss him.”

“Maybe you should try to call him and meet up.”

“Maybe.”

They sat and talked about Sam, jo and the kids.. for a bit longer and then suddenly Scarlett gasped making Dean worry.

“oh my god I forgot to tell you.”

“Tell me what?”

“About Jo.”

“Okay what about her?”

“Sam and Jo are going to be a mommy and Daddy.”

“What, really my little brother is going to be a dad?”

“Yupp, you need to call him”

“I will later tonight.”

After that Dean and Scarlett stopped talking about Sam and went on talking about trying to fix them, until Dean got up and walked away.

Going up on stage, he slipped a disc to the DJ and grabbed the mic.  Holding the mic in his hand he locked eyes with Scarlett once more.

“This one is for you baby, just remember song, and this date.”

His lips curved into a smirk when the song began to play, dean was utterly in love with his wife and wanted to for the world to know

He sang every word from the bottom of his heart wanting to tell and show Scarlett just how madly in love with her he really was and just how crazy about her he was.

The song hit was Dean to the t, the man I wanna be was dean all over.


	34. Flashback....... New baby

When that song ended another one that explained just how felt about her began to play. – handing the mic back to the DJ, he strolled back to his wife. When reaching her, he took her by hand and smiled.

“May I have this dance Dollface?”

“Yes you may” Scarlett smiled as she stood up and allowed her husband to lead her out onto the dance floor.

Once out on the dance floor, Dean pulled her close to his chest, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing him to place his hands on her lower back.

Their eyes locked on one another and stayed that way for the whole dance, Dean loved the idea of holding her again, just feeling her arms around him and holding him, as she use to do sent shivers up his spine.

Pucker his lips, he kissed her mouth. “Dollface, I just want you to know, that while we were split up, there wasn’t a day that went by that I didn’t think about you or miss you.”

Kissing her again until he needed to breath, and then once again began singing to her.

_Who I am with you is who I really want to be._

_You’re so good for me_

_And when I’m holding you, it feels like I’ve got the whole world in my hands._

_Yeah, a better man is who I am with you._

_I’ve got a ways to go one this ride, but I got a hand to hold that’s fits just right._

_You make me laugh, you make me high, you make me want to hold on tight._

_Cause who I am with you is who I really wanna be._

Dean sung every word to the woman of his dreams, he loved her so much that he felt singing those words would make her understand, just how head over heels crazy in love with her he really was, and always had been.

By the end of the of the song Scarlet was in tears, leaning up she kissed his cheek, leaving a pinkish red lipstick marks on his skin.

She really wanted to believe that he was a changed man, and wanted to be with her and their kids.  Secretly that’s what they both wanted were them and their kids together.

Scarlett’s mind flashed back to the night their 2nd son was born, and how Dean was there by her side the whole time, along with never leaving her side during the whole pregnancy.

He was there for every doctor’s appointment, and the whole 32 hours of labor with their 2nd son.

Dean not only was there for her but also for their kids, Robert and Isabella who were now 1 and a half almost 2 and 5 almost 6.

Flashback ** _._**

Lying in the hospital bed, Scarlett felt shooting pains tear through her stomach, as the contractions only became harder and faster. With each passing minute Dean stood next to her bed, holding her hands, allowing her to just about break them.

“Scarlett baby, you’re doing so good you can do this.”

“Shut up you did this to me! Scarlett shouted at Dean while he was trying to ease her mind and help her.

“Just breathe babe you got this. Breath, Scarlett breath.”

Scarlett didn’t want to hear how good she was doing, all she was thinking about was how she wanted to kill him for doing this to her again, but this time the pain was so much worse.

They felt as if someone was gutting her from the inside out. Just as another contraction hit Scarlett screamed.  “Damn you Dean. I’m going to kill you for doing this to me!”

“I know baby, I’m so sorry, but you can do this hunny. Just think of the baby.”

“I can’t it hurts!”

“I know again I’m sorry. You can kill me later, you need to relax and breathe Scarlett.”

After a while Scarlett finally released Dean’s hand, leaving it discolored. But he didn’t mind at all, only thing he was worried about is if she and the baby were both were going to make it though this whole deal. 

With the baby already being so big, it scared the hell out of him.  Taking his hand he began to rub her stomach, and talking to the baby.

“Hey you in there, you mind taking an easy on mommy. She’s ready to kill Daddy.” At hearing Dean’s voice the contractions seemed to easy for a little bit, just long enough for Scarlett to catch her breath.

Finally after lying there in pain for 32 hours, the doctor came in the room. flipping Scarlett’s hospital gown up, he inserted two of his digits, checking to see how far dilated and effaced Scarlett was.

“Okay Mrs. Winchester you are ready to start pushing.”

  Cocking his head to the side, he looked to his wife with both worry sad but yet happy eyes.

“Alright girl, it’s time you can do this.”

“Mrs. Winchester on the count of three, I want you to start pushing. And push heard.”

Nodding her head she leaned up on her elbows and readies herself for the first round of pushing.”

“Okay ready?”

“Yeah,”

“One, two, three.”

Once the doctor hit three Scarlett grunted and started pushing down hard. The pain being so bad, it felt like she was being ripped open and everything inside was being pulled out.

Scarlett screamed she pushed and panted trying to rid of the pains ripping through her body.

Leaning down Dean laid a kiss to her sweaty forehead and whispered. “You got this, push baby.”

Pushing again the pain became worse and she began to bleed. Scarlett pushed a couple more time then heard the doctor say.

“Alright take a break.”

Dean then leaned down again and began rubbing her back. “Breathe baby you can do this.”

Taking a break she laid there for a few minutes until she was ready to push again.

“Okay baby, you got this on three I need you to push again.” Dean starting counting to three.

After a couple more pushes the doctor announced. “Mrs. Winchester the baby’s head is crowing, we need another 2 good pushes and your little boy will be here.”

“Come on baby push hard and give us that beautiful little boy.” Scarlett pushed  again but harder this time.  With that push, the baby’s head and shoulders were out, leaving only the rest of the body and feet.

“Breathe Dollface, one more time and he’s here. Push for me baby.”

Again Scarlett pushed one more good time and the baby began to cry. Only this time did the doctor chimed in.

“Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Winchester you have a beautiful healthy baby boy.”

Holding the newborn baby boy in the air, so mommy and daddy could see him, before handing him off to the nurse.

Once the nurse had the baby in her hands, she carried him to the weighing table, and dropped his weight and ounces.  The newborn Winchester boy weighed in at 10 pounds, 14 ounces and 19 inches long.

 Once that was done and the nurse cleaned him up, she wrapped him in a soft and warm mint green, baby blanket along with putting the same colored hat on his head, to keep his little ears from getting cold.

Now that the baby is all cleaned up weighed and wrapped up nice and warm Dean and Scarlett got to see and hold their new born child.

Only thing left to do now was name their little boy, which both of wanted to pick a name they both liked and agreed on, that way there was no fighting over what the name choice would be.

Cable Wade Winchester was the name Dean and Scarlett both agreed on.

Cable Wade Winchester born, on May 16th to Dean James and Scarlett Josephine Winchester.

Cable had copper colored hair and green eyes just like his Daddy and big brother.

After holding their newborn son, Dean leaned down once more kissing Scarlett on the head.

“You did it girl, thank you again for giving another beautiful baby boy.”

**End of flashback**

Dean’s voice pulled Scarlett out of her thoughts. “Hey baby are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m good I was just thinking about the night Cable was born.”

Dean smiled at the mention of their youngest son who is now a year old.  But the smile that was on Dean’s face slowly faded into a frown, as the thought that Cable never had the chance to see his mommy and daddy together as he got older, not like Robert and Isabella did.

“you know what I was thinking?”

“What’s that sweet cheeks?”

“I was thinking why don’t we get out of here and go pick up the kids, and spend the rest of the night together as a family. You know like old times before Cable.”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea. “

 With that Dean and Scarlett grabbed their things and headed out and went to pick up their kids and spend the rest of the night as a family, which made all 3 kids and both mommy and Daddy very happy along with poor bobby.

Once back at Dean’s they got the kids settled in and made popcorn and ordered a movie. While Scarlett dressed the kid and got them ready for the movie, Dean fished his hands into his pockets and pulled out his phone.

Walking over to his wife, he kissed her and all three kids. “I’ll be right back.”

“Where are you going?”

“To make things right,”

Turning around he unlocked his touch screen phone and walked out of the house dialing the one number he hasn’t dallied in a year. – letting the other end of the ring a few times and was about to hang up when the voice on the other end, finally answered.

“Dean?”

“Yeah, it’s me Sammy.”

“What do you want Dean?”

“Look I know your probably still pissed at me; and you have every right to be, but will you just listen to me?”

“real quick Dean I don’t have time for this.”

“Okay listen I’m sorry for the way I acted last time I seen you, I shouldn’t of said what I did and I know now I was wrong. But I miss you Sammy can you please just forgive me?”

Sam didn’t say a word he just sat there quite and listened to the last thing said, before almost losing him.

“Sammy I understand if you want nothing to do with me, I just wanted to tell you that, and also congrats on the baby to you and Jo. Love you Sammy boy. “

Dean was just about to hang up when he heard Sam’s voice again.

“Dean wait, thanks about the baby and for the call. Listen man if I let you back in this time and it happens again there will be no forgiving and forgetting next time, got me?”

“Yes Sammy I understand.”

From there on Sam and Dean were back on talking terms, they talked for a few minutes and then hung up, and Dean returned back to his wife and kids.

They watched finding nemo and all kinds of kids movies but Dean didn’t care he finally had his family back together.

Cable had started to cry, and Dean knew that he was getting tired, leaning down he picked his youngest son up and cradled him in his arms, and rocked him to sleep.

The rest of the kids weren’t far behind him, leaving Dean and Scarlett to have some Mommy and Daddy time, and we can all guess that they were doing.


	35. saving Anna

 Early the next morning, the sweet smell of chocolate chips pancakes, simmered through Dean’s apartment. Causing him to wake up. Rolling over on his side, he reached his hand out to touch his wife, who was once again gone.

Sitting up he shook his head and thought. ‘Not this again’ he started to become worried about this being an all the time, that he would wake up to being alone every morning.

Dean sat there for a minute willowing in his own doubt, all he wanted was to wake up again and have her lying to next to him.  Tossing the blanket off him, he swung his feet and legs over the edge of the bed.

Getting to his feet he began making his way to the bathroom,  Dean stopped when reaching the toilet, unbuttoning the front of his boxers, he reached inside grabbing a hold of himself and began doing his business.

He must have peed for about ten minutes, once he was done he shook himself, making sure he didn’t drip inside his boxers or pants.  Shuffling his feet he went over to the sink, turning on the water he rinsed his hands and headed out for the kitchen.

He came to an abrupt stop when seeing his wife standing in the kitchen wearing nothing but one of his t shirts cooking breakfast.

Walking up behind her, Dean wrapped his arms around her waist, making Scarlett jump out of freight. He pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“Morning sweetness,” Dean cooed at his glowing wife.

“Dean you scared the hell out of me?” Scarlett laughed as she pressed a kiss to his head.

“Sorry I didn’t mean too. I thought you heard me.”

“No, anyway can you go wake the kids so we can eat.”

Nodding his head he untangled himself from his wife and went to wake all 3 kids, starting with Isabella and Robert.

“Morning Buttercup, it’s time to eat.” Dean smirked when his daughter whined at not wanting to get up. Leaning down scooped her up in his arms, and carried her out to the living room.

Once he reached the couch, he sat Isabella down, making sure to turn cartoons on for her. After waking his daughter he moved on to his older son.

Strolling into his room, he looked at the soundly sleeping boys. Another smirked curved his lips at the sight of his two beautiful boys sleeping.

Making his way over to the first toddler bed he kneeled down shaking his oldest son.

“Buddy it’s time to eat. “ Robert lunged himself out of the bed and into his father’s arms.

“Daddy!” Robert shouted.

“Shh, don’t wake up your brother.”

But Dean wasn’t quick off to clam little Robert, he had already woke Cable.

Now that all the kids were up and watching cartoons, Dean and Scarlett made their plates and all sat down to eat breakfast.

Just as Dean began to clean up his cell phone began to ring, blaring the sounds of AC/DC hells bells.

Carrying her plate into the kitchen, she gently laid it in the sink, for Dean to wash.

 “Babe, can you get that?”

“Yeah sure,” Scarlett strolled into the living room and picked up Dean’s phone. – sliding her fingers across the screen she answered the call that read unknown.

“Hello,”

“Is Dean around?”  The voice that traveled through the end other end, made Scarlett sneer.

“Dean, it’s that girl Anna!”

“Cocking his head to the side, he gently laid the glass plate back down in the sink. Shuffling his feet, he made his way to his wife, who in which was not happy about the call.

“I thought you said we were going to try and fix things, Dean how can we fix us when you still have that little slut calling you?”

“Scarlett relax I told her not to be calling me, I don’t know what’s going on, just chill out a minute, I’ll fix this.”

Taking the phone from his wife’s hand and putting it to his ear. “Anna, why are you calling me?”

“I need your help Dean, I’m in trouble.” Anna cried through the end of the line.

“I can’t help you Anna, stop calling here, your goanna fuck things up for me.”

“Dean please, I’m in trouble here!” Anna cried again.

But Dean just hung up the phone, turning he looked to his wife. “Sorry it won’t happen again.”

“What did she need your help with?”

“I don’t know she just said she was in trouble”

Scarlett stood there for a minute, looking at her husband and even though she didn’t even like what she was about to say, but if the girl was in trouble Dean is one of the best hunters out there, and she didn’t want to see anyone die.

“Dean look if the say’s she’s in trouble; maybe you should check it out. “

“Wait, so you’re telling me you want me to go help her, and what if  it’s just a poly to get tme there?”

“then you turn around and leave, but you need to at least check it out, as much as I hate it but I don’t anyone to die here, I mean I know you left hunting and all but just this one time, one time it won’t hurt us.”

“Alright fine, I’ll go check it out. “Laying the down on the table, dean kissed all kids and wife and headed to his room, getting dressed to go check on Anna.

 Once he was all dressed and ready to he snatched his truck keys and wallet off the table.

“I’ll be back.”

“Call me, let me know what’s going on. “

“Will do,”

Dean pulled the door closed behind him, and headed for his truck.  Once arriving at Anna’s house he could tell something was wrong.

The front door was kicked in; things were thrown around and knocked over. There was defiantly a struggle here.

There was blood all over the floor and surfer reeked in the house, something or someone was here and attacked Anna and taken her but what could it be.

Dean reached his hand down inside his jeans pocket and pulled out his phone, dialing his little brother’s number.

 “Sammy, I got question.”

“Shoot,”

Sam and Dean talked for a few minutes, and then hung up. Sam also informed Dean he believes that the creature has Anna is a crocotta.

( Crocotta’s can mimic any person’s voice to lure their victims out, so they can feed on the human souls. Usually they hide in forests for days on end attempting to lure people in. But as technology cam to be, they felt no need to hide anymore. Crocotta’s like to live in filth. Their main catch line is; Come to me.)

(Crocotta’s powers and Abilities/ they can mimic human voice.

Like most monsters, Crocotta’s can take human form by shape shifting into a human.

Crocotta’s can drain the soul of any human they kill. They also have super strength and speed.

They also have a longer life’s span then human.

Their weaknesses are sharp objects.)  


At learning the news about Crocotta’s Dean headed home and loaded down with guns and rock salt, and any sharp objects he has in the back of the impala.

Before leaving again Dean made sure to tell Scarlett this was definitely a case and he need to hunt this thing down and kill it before he could kill Anna if she wasn’t already dead.

Dean then called bobby and tried to learn more about this things, and how he could track it down. After Dean talked to bobby, he met up with his little brother.

Now that he and Sam were slatted up, they were once again back in the hunting business together as brothers, And on the hunt for a friend.

 

After hunting for day, they finally found where the crocotta was keeping Anna hidden. -Anna was kept in a basement of an old abandon house, locked up in an old rusty cell.

“Dean down here!” Sam shouted as he seen the young red headed girl, knocked out and all doped up.

Cuts and burns covered her body from head to toe. She was hanging from the bars which she was handcuffed to.

With his gun drawn, Dean rounded the corner and headed down the stairs and back to his little brother.  In the blink of an eye Dean was back at his little brother’s side. Where he had always been and always would be.

Laying his gun down, he and Sam hunted the dirty stinking rusty basement for the cell key. They looked and looked for over an hour.- finally after looking for another 30 minutes they found the key, hanging on a hook inside a safe, that just so happened to be unlocked and open.

Something about this just gave Dean the willies, he didn’t like this not one bit. To him finding this key was way too easy, they didn’t have that kind of luck.

“Sammy, something isn’t right here, this was all too easy.”

No sooner did those words come out of his mouth, when all the sudden Dean was hit over the head and knocked out cold on the floor.

Sam knew she should of tried to stop the crocotta first but he wanted the girl out of harm’s way.- so he unlocked the cell door and freed Anna of the hand cuff s and bars.

Scoping her up in his arms, he proceeded to carry her out of the house. Sam laid her in the back seat of Dean’s truck.  Once he made sure all the windows were up, and the doors were shut and locked, knowing she would be safe.

Sam ran back inside the house and down into the basement, wanting to save his brother, because he wasn’t about to lose him all over again.

He done lost him once and he be damned if he let Dean die again, not on his watch anyways. – reaching in his back pocket, he pulled out a sharp wooden stake.

“Hey asshat!” Sam called trying to distract his attention from Dean to himself.

The crocotta turned to face Sam shooting him and evil glare, and began to step towards him. Once the crocotta got close enough to him, Sam shoved the stake through its chest.

“Eat it twilight!” Sam shouted as he shoved it deeper into the crocotta. Sam shoved it so deep it went through its heart and up through its throat.

Yanking the stake back out of the crocotta, Sam took a step back and watched as it fated and fell to the floor, and took its last breath.

When he knew for sure that it was dead, he scoped his big brother in arms and carried him out to the truck, doing the same with Dean that he did with Anna.

“I got you big brother, you’re going to be just fine.” Sam whispered as he carried his brother and laid him in the front seat of the truck.

Now that Dean and Anna both were in the truck and safe, he climbed in divers seat and took off, heading right to Dean’s place.

Although Sam knew Scarlett wasn’t going to be happy about another woman in her mans place, especially Anna.

When arriving back at the apartment, Sam stopped the truck and cradled his brother once again in his arms, and carried him inside the building.

Sam didn’t bother knocking he just walked right on in, and laid his big brother on the floor. He then ran back out to the truck and cradled Anna in his arms and went back inside, as well.

After they were all in the house, Sam looked to a very sad and worried Scarlett.

“What happen Sam?”

“He will be okay; I promise he’s just knocked out.”

Kneeling down beside his brother and Anna, he sucked in a deep breath, praying and hoping he was right about Dean.

Sam had done it job for the day, he played hero once again and not only saved his big brother from death but he as well saved Anna.

He was beat that’s this hunt was the first one he and Dean both have done in a year.

But he knew one thing was for sure his girlfriend was pregnant and he wasn’t going to get back into hunting, he wanted to live to see his baby grow up, along with his nephews and niece.


	36. Fire burning inside

After everything the Winchesters had just been through with battling over Scarlett and risking their lives to save Anna, they needed one night, just one night to go out for a couple drinks and have a good time just like the old days.

Walking through the night club door Sam made his way to the bar, with big brother Dean following in toe.  Sam’s dark eyes scanning the crowd; landing them on a young red headed girl, wearing a black strapless dress, and candy apple red lipstick.

Licking his lips as dirty thought of her ridding him began to bounce around in his head, this was bad and Sam knew it.  But there was just something about her, he just couldn’t shake off.

Becoming slightly jealous Sam brought his shot glass to lips and downed it. Trying to push the thoughts of her out of his, knowing he shouldn’t be jealous because Jo was back at home, Pregnant with his baby.

Sam ordered another shot and downed it as well, feeling a slight burning in his chest.  His gaze then locked with Anna’s.

Sam watched as she drank and danced with other men.  Anna’s gazed stayed locked in on Sam as she excused herself from the people she was chatting with and made her way across the dance floor and over to Sam.

Lacing her fingers with his, she pulled him up and away from Dean and onto the dance floor.

“Sam,” she looked up to him through her long black eye lashes. “What are you doing here?”

Ducking his head down to her ear he licked his lips. “Making sure no on touches what’s mine.”

Sliding his hand up her thigh and up under her dress, he squeezed her ass right ass cheek. – Anna sucked in a breath focusing on where his hand laid.  While snaking his other hand around her waist he pressed his body tightly to hers.

Running his lips over her jaw line, he nipped at her exposed flesh. “we have the night to ourselves.”

“Yeah?”  Anna seductively whispered into his chest.

“Let’s go.” Anna allowed Sam to drag her out of the club and outside to her baby blue Astin martin vanquish, heading to one of the many hotels around.

“God I can’t wait to fuck you!’ Sam growled

He would of loved to take her back to his house, but Sam knew he couldn’t do that, for one he would be risking getting caught and for two Jo was there in bed. 

Soon Anna was pushed up against the hotel door with Sam’s lips pressed to hers. – Sam lifted Anna,. Kicking the hotel door open, he moved quickly over to the bed. 

Setting Anna down gently, he immediately spread her thighs wrapping them around his waist; he attacked her neck and mouth again. – “Sam!” Anna moaned his name making him go crazy.

Anna tangled her hand in his hair while the other pulled at his shirt.- his hand running all over her body, palming her breast. Sam panted against her mouth, his kisses rough and long.

Pulling her breath from her, so that she along with him was panting. She pushed off his jacket, letting it fall to the floor, and quickly pulled apart his shirt. 

Anna grinned as the buttons flew across the room. – Sam growled and moved to kiss her neck, biting and sucking so hard that he knew the marks were visible. He was making her crazy.

“You’re a fucking tease in this dress!” Sam said roughly, quickly unzipping the back of her dress. Pushing his hand up so the he could palm her soaking wet pussy through her panties.

“Anna I wanna fuck you!”

“I want you Sam.” Anna mewled as he rubbed his palm over her.

Sam groaned and quickly pulled off his belt before she took over and worked on his neck, while pulling down his boxers, so she could get to his cock.

Her eyes grow wide at the first sight of him, his cock was hot and heavy in her hand, and there would never be a day where she wouldn’t be surprised at how big he is. – Anna bites down on his collarbone as she pumped his cock. -His legs faltering before he started thrusting in her hand.

Sam nor Anna were in their right minds to even care about Jo being home alone, or Dean being left at the bar. They both knew that Dean could walk in at any minute, with Dean knowing all the code names Sam uses when they are split up.

“Want Daddy to fuck you right here… _Oh Yeah_ right here in this bedroom?”

“Please, Daddy!” Anna whimpered.

Anna nodded and felt her panties being torn away.- Sam tossed them away onto the floor and pulled her body closer to his, before dropping to his knees in front of her and _fucking winking_ before licking a thick stripe up her folds.  

“Fucking soaked for me baby” Sam moaned against her.

Anna’s hand went flying down to his hair , tugging on it just enough to make him groan as he pressed his tongue against her clit, shaking his head and slipping two digits in her entrance.

 Anna cried out and instantly bit down on her bottom lip, rolling her hips to his mouth.

“S - Sa…. Sam, Sammy, fuck….. Fuck Daddy’s so good.”

Her legs were shaking as he stood up, his lips glistening with her juices around his smug proud smirk, his fingers still working her into a loud whimper. “You like that huh?”

Anna would of rolled her eyes any other time, but right now she just wanted him to fuck her so hard she couldn’t walk for a week, maybe even a month. “Sam fuck me.” Anna begged.

“Fuck me Daddy, need y- yo-your cock, _oh god Sam!”_ Anna groaned as he rubbed over her g-spot, sucking on her pulse point while she tugged at his hair some more.

Sam pulled his hand way and gave his cock a few strokes with his slick hand, and lined up, teasing his cock head against her clit, before thrusting in one quick movement.

Anna gasped and clung to him biting into the exposed flesh of his bare shoulder. “Fuck!”

Sam groaned and pulled Anna closer, her hips completely pressed together. His heavy balls against her ass, Anna begged again. “Sam, now!” she growled. “Move!”

“Fuck” Sam whimpered and pulled almost completely out only to push back in, grinding into her as both Anna and Sam let out breathy moans. “Baby fuck so good.” Sam slurred dropping his head down to bite her neck.

“Fuck yeah!”

Anna’s eyes squeezed shut as he pounded her against the headboard.- Her nails digging into his neck and back, and tugging at his hair, and meeting his thrust.

The air between Anna and Sam was hot and sweaty. – the sweat dripped off Sam’s forehead onto her shoulders and down her back, giving her Goosebumps.

Sam licked up her neck, nibbling at her ear lobe. “ Your mine Anna.” His voice lows sexy and husky in her ear, making her whine and gasp.

His movements were fast and out of breath and abrupt, and she loved every minute of it.

“I’m yours, Sammy.” Rocking her hips harder.

 

 

Sam groped at her breast roughly, while the other dropped to her clit rubbing it furiously. –Anna began to moan, but Sam captured it with his mouth, swallowing down all her moans.

“You, goanna cum for Daddy?”  Sam  mewled as she tugged his hair once more, pulling his head back and biting his neck, soothing it with her tongue.

“Yes Daddy!”  Anna mumbled against him with a whimper following.

Sam moved to kiss her again, rough with mostly teeth and an exchanging of moans before moving his hand faster. “Come on, cum on me baby!” Sam growled.

Anna whimpered once more and then cumed with loud shout, and Sam followed in suit, he cumed with yell and fell onto the bed.

Just as the finished Dean came bursting through the door. “Sammy I’ve been….”

Dean’s eyes grow wide when seeing his little brother lying there naked and who he was naked with. “Sammy, really this is so wrong.”


	37. Caught red handed, family camping trip.

“Hey man, can I crash at your place tonight?”Sam had stayed with Dean that night, after he decided that going home probably smelling like another woman probably wasn’t the best idea.

But sometime in the middle of the night, Sam woke to his phone buzzing off the hook. – reaching his hand out the coffee table he snatched up his into his hand.

Punching in his password, Sam slide his finger across the screen, trying to find his hangout app. Clicking on the hangout app, he entered another password, then began reading the messages.

{Sugar bear, you up?}

{I’m lonely Sammy boy!}

But when Sam didn’t respond right away, the girl didn’t give up.

{Sam, I’m naked in bed fingering my pussy, and all I can think about is you Sammy}

The last message catching his attention, he raised his eyebrows and licked his lips.

{Pussycat, I’m here now. Sorry I was sleeping.}

Sam and Anna texted for a while, but after a while the texting between the two just wasn’t good enough more, sliding on his shoes and t shirt, Sam sneaks out to see Anna.

Dean woke to a clicking nose that sounded like his front door, opening and closing. Climbing out of his bed, he made his way to the living room.  Peeking his head around the Corner seeing his little brother wasn’t lying on the couch. Sam was gone.

 When seeing Sam was nowhere in sight, Dean started becoming suspicion as to why would Sam would be leaving in the middle of the night, into the early morning.

Not bothering to even worrying about where his little brother could be, he headed back to his bed, with the thought already in his mind that he already knew where Sam would be off too,  and that he would make him pay for lying to him.

 Later that morning, Sam jolted off the couch making a big thud noise one the floor due to the loud sounds of where has all the good times gone by van halan blared through the living room. – Dean made sure to extra loud this morning, wanting nothing more to make Sam pay for all his fuck ups here lately.

“What the hell Dean?” Sam yelled trying to over talk the loud music.

“Rise and shine cupcake.”  Dean chuckled at his little brother.

“Do you mind turning that down a bit? I have a thumbing headache and I’m trying to sleep.”

“Oh, sorry did I wake you? Dean asked with his lips curved in oh my bad smirk.

“Yes, now could you turn it down?”

“Awe, poor baby.” Dean made a pouty face at Sam.

“God you’re a prick, Dean.”

“House rules Sammy, driver picks the music and shotgun shuts his cake hole.”

“Ugh look man I don’t think; I’m not going on this camping trip today.”

“Why not?”

“I’ m just not feeling it today, alright.”

“Yeah fine whatever. “ Turning on his heel, Dean headed for his bedroom.

Pulling himself up onto to his feet he made his way to the kitchen. Opening the frig he grabbed a bottle of water and began looking in the cabinets, trying to find something to take to easy the thumbing pain in his head.

Sam could have sworn he seen disappointment wash over Dean’s face when he mentioned that he wasn’t up to going on the family trip.

Sam thought he was getting away with lying, but really he wasn’t fooling his big brother, he never could fool Dean. – Dean knew more about Sam then anyone could have ever thought.

That was part of Dean rising Sam, he learned a everything about Sam. He knew when Sam was telling the truth, he knew the faces Sam made when he tried to lie. Dean knew all of Sam’s favorite things to do, all his favorite songs. That’s all part of being a parent and big brother.

As soon as Dean and the family were gone, Sam called Anna inviting her over for dinner and a movie. She was now more than just a fuck buddy to Sam.

To Sam she was his and all his, she was no longer for anyone else’s taking or touching. – Sam was having his cake and eating too.

 They spent the whole week together; Sam and Anna did nothing other than drinking, eating fucking and sleep.

Finally Friday night rolled around and Sam dreaded the family coming home, he wanted to see Jo, but he also wanted to be with Anna.

Sending Anna packing was driving Sam crazy he didn’t want her to leave; he didn’t want their time together to over just yet. But he knew she couldn’t be there when Dean and the family came strolling through the door.

Because he knew if Anna was there with him there would be hell to pay with Dean, and that was something he didn’t want to do, fighting with his brother sucked and he didn’t like it.

They always ended up not talking for a while. And he hated when he and Dean didn’t talk. They just went a one year without talking and that was hard on the both of them.

As the time neared for Dean and the family to arrive home Anna left going back to her place.

Around 10:00 pm, Dean came strolling through the door with a sleeping Cable in his arms, and a very tried Isabella and Robert on either of him.

Scarlett wasn’t far behind him with all the sleeping bags and pillows, and right behind Scarlett was his woman Jo.

Getting up off the couch Sam made his way over to Scarlett and Jo taking thing out of their hands and putting it on the kitchen table.

While Dean put the kids down to bed, Sam and the girls sat in the kitchen talking and letting him know about how he missed out on the trip.  He sat and listen trying not showing them that he really didn’t care, because he had just as much fun with Anna over the last week.

 A very happy Dean strolled out of the boy’s bedroom, going into his wanting to grab some clean clothes and shower before hitting the sack for the night.

But when entering his room, something was different and he knew exactly what it was. – the blue and aqua sheets that were on his bed, when he left was now white with dark and  light blue snowflakes were now on his bed.

Not to mention the unbearable smell that hit his nose that damn near knocked him out when walking into his bedroom, sent Dean into fit of rage.

“Sam!” Dean yelled for his little brother.

Sam must not have heard him or he just didn’t bother to answer his brother. made Dean come out to the kitchen.

“Sam, can I talk to for a minute alone?”

  Scooting his chair out he stood up and followed his brother into the bedroom.

Once both Sam and Dean were in the room, Dean shut and locked the door behind them.

“Why did you change my sheets?”

“I slept in here why you were gone, and I spilled my drink on the bed, so I changed them”

“First off why were you eating and drinking in my bed and 2nd why were you sleeping in my bed?”

“The couch started hurting my back, and I didn’t think you would mind.”

“I don’t mind you sleeping in here, but I mind you having sex with Anna in my bed.”

“What are you talking about Dean? I didn’t sleep with Anna I told you, I was done with her.

“Don’t”

“Don’t what Dean?”

“Don’t fucking lie to me Sam! I know she was here, I can still smell her pussy in here. if your gonna try and lie, lie better. You can do better then you spilled a drink, at least spray some air freshener. I mean come on Sammy.”

“Dean I didn’t have her here.”

“So now you’re going to stand here and look me in the eyes and lie right to my face? I caught you red handed again Sam, you can’t have your cake and eat it too, either you tell Jo you found someone else, or you break things off with Anna, because if you don’t I will march my ass out there and tell Jo myself about you and Anna, do you got me?”

Sam nodded his head as he tore his eyes away from Dean knowing he been caught again, he now knew that he couldn’t fool his brother and would never be able to pull any wool over his eyes.

“I- i- I ‘m sorry.”

“No, no you’re you not. You know you missed out on such a fun and good time with your family to be with that little slut, just get out of my face Sam before I change my mind and go tell Jo now.”

Dean was pissed and Sam knew it, but at least he was talking to him for now anyway, he loved his brother there was no doubt about it, but dean was hard on him.

Walking over to the door Sam stopped and turned to look at his now very pissed off brother.

“You know Dean you act like you never made a mistake, and never spelt with anyone else, why you were with someone. Like you didn’t sleep, with Anna while you were still married.”

“Yes I’ve made mistakes Sam, but I’ve never cheated on Scarlett. and as far as me sleeping with Anna, yes I did but here’s what you are missing Sam, Scarlett and I were split up and I waited almost a year before I slept with her. To where you are with Jo and not split up, you’re wrong here Sam and you know it, I also told Scarlett about my wrong doing with Anna. “

With that being said Dean pushed by his little brother and exited the room, going back out to his family, leaving Sam alone to think about what he had just said to him, and what he was doing to Jo is wrong.


	38. thinking about the old days

Sam stood inside his huge walk in closet pushing and pulling clothes on the rod, shaking his head at everything nice he owned. He wanted to look nice, but didn’t feel like dealing with a long sleeve button down shirt, or a nice pair of slacks or even blue jeans.

For one the Winchester never went out to a club or just going out at all that they didn’t wear nice button downs and slacks or a nice pair of jeans.

It was always installed their heads as young kids by john to always look nice before going out anywhere, even when they would go out on a hunt, they were always made to look nice.

The memory of their father telling them how to dress popped in Sam’s head, while he trying to find something nice to wear.

“Go change your clothes Sam. “

“Why?” Sam whined at his dad.

“Just go change; you’re not going out with me wearing that!” John yelled to the young boy.

“What’s wrong with what I’m wearing Dad? I love my dragon shirt and my zip off pants.”

“Because you never know who we may run into Sammy, now please go change.”

Sam turned around and stomped off going back to his room, mad at his dad for making him change. Once back in his room Sam striped out of his white dragon t shirt and black zip off pants.

Snatching his light blue button down shirt and black dress slacks off the hangers, he tossed them on over his tiny body and going back out the living room, where his dad and older brother stood waiting for him.

But Sam changing his clothes still wasn’t good enough for John. Narrowing his eyes to his youngest boy, his voice was loud and stern enough it even made Dean jump, and Dean didn’t scare easy when it came to his dad.

“Samuel you need to do something with that head of yours!”

“But Dad I like my hair the way it is.” Sam whined again.

“I don’t care I said go do something with your hair.”

“Okay fine!” Sam yelled back as his dad, while he tried to hide his eyes filling with tears. Not wanting his dad or brother to see he was about to cry. Because then John would call him a sissy and he didn’t like when John called him names.

“Dad did you have to yell at him like that, c’mon he’s only 13” Dean was now pissed at john for making his little brother cry.

“Stay out of it Dean, He’s my son not yours.” John was now yelling at Dean.

“I get that dad but come on now; you don’t have to yell at him like he’s a dog. You made him cry.”

“He needs to man up and stop acting like some little sissy boy, he is a god damn Winchester and he needs to start acting like it.” John screamed loud enough for Sam to hear him, only making matters worse for poor little Sam.

 “Dad stop, just stop okay, why are you always so hard on us? We do everything you say to do, you run us like dogs. We go out hunting when we are told to, we go change out our clothes when told to, do our hair the way we are told too. Give us a break Dad; if mom was alive you wouldn’t be this way.”

“I’m sorry if I bother you, you are my kids and you will dress nice, again you both are Winchester and we Winchester men don’t go out looking like bums, we were taught to dress nice and you will do the same.”

“Honestly Dad what was wrong with his clothes, they are brand spanking new i just bought those for him and his hair looked nice, my outfit is worse than his and you didn’t make me change.”

But what happened next Sam didn’t like, he always tried to block that part out. he loved his dad but they always butted heads because of  John had one way of doing things and that was his way, no matter if Sam and Dean liked it or not. John swung at Dean and thank god he ducked, because if he didn't John would of blackened Dean's eye. 

When reaching that part of His memory, Sam pulled himself out of it trying not to remember the bad things and went back to trying to find something to wear, closing his closet and strolling over to his dresser he open the top draw.

Sam went through every draw, tossing every piece of clothing he own over his shoulder and onto the floor, until he reached the last draw.

Picking up a white pair of brand spanking new basketball shorts, that were trimmed in black around the legs.  The tags still hanging from the waist band, his lips curved into a smirk when he remembers where they came from. 

They came from no one other than his big brother Dean, who bought them for him about a month or so ago. Dean was trying to replace the pair Sam had as a teenager, that John had threw away because he mad Sam spill beer all over them.

Sam tossed them over his shoulder, and then reached back in the draw and pulled out a brand spanking new t shirt that went to the shorts. Dean as well bought that for Sam.

The shirt was black and had gray decaled dragons, which were outlined or trimmed in red holding swords in their hands. Again his lips curved into a smirk when he remembered the white dragon shirt he had as a kid, which john tossed in the trash as well.

All because he didn’t approve of Sam wearing such a thing, knowing that they hunted things that were evil and to John dragons were evil. In my mind John was just being an asshole to Sam.

Tossing the t shirt on top of the shorts that laid on his shoulder, he headed to the bathroom to take a nice how shower.

The day Dean bought him those clothes when he was a kid, was one day Sam would never forget. How could he ever forget, he always loved how his brother dressed when they were growing up.

Dean always had cool decaled shirts and nice pants or even shorts and tank tops for that matter,  he always tried to dress like Dean back then, because he looked up to Dean. – so one day after working a long and hard day for their uncle Bobby, Dean went home and told Sam to go get dressed.

While taking a hot shower and getting clean, Sam replayed that day in his head. – Sam was sitting on the couch playing games with his best friend Aaron, when his cool big brother Dean walked through the door, he was all hot and sweaty and to mention dirty, he was covered in black dirty oil, from working on cars all day with Bobby.  Going right to his room, Dean grabbed some clean clothes, and headed for the shower.

“Sam, It’s time for Aaron to go home bud!” Dean yelled from upstairs.

“But why, Dean!” Sam didn’t want his friend to leave.

“Just because Sam, it’s time for him to go.”

Sam threw his paddle on the floor, mad because Dean was making his friend leave.

Once Dean was done in the bathroom he made his way back down the stairs, and into the kitchen.- Opening the frig he snatched a cold soda out and cracked it open, guzzling it down in one drink. Damn was he thirsty.

When his drink was gone he pulled the can away from his lips and tossed it in the trash, looking over to his little brother, who was still in his ninja turtle pajama pants and black tank top, he curved his lips in a smirk.

Pulling out his wallet he counted his pay for the past week’s worth of work. He tossed his wallet on car keys on the counter.

“Sammy, go get dressed.”

“Why?” Sam asked as he cocked his head to the side looking to his brother.

“Just go get dressed and stop asking why”

Dean wanted to take his little brother out and treat him to something nice, that’s something John never did with Sam, and something Dean hasn’t done in a long time.

He knew Sam didn’t have much clothes wise anyway, and what he did have was kind of kiddy, because didn’t buy Sam cool clothes like Deans he always said Sammy was to young to where the cool decaled clothes like his own.

But he watched as Sam walked off going to his room doing as he was told to do.

“C’mon Sammy hurry up!” Dean yelled from the kitchen and down the hallway.

Once Sam was dressed he came back out to the living room and plopped down on the couch. Sam sat with longing puppy dog Face looking like he done lost his best friend.

“Dean why did I have to get dressed, it’s not like dads coming home anytime soon?”

“Put your shoes on, and don’t ask why just do it. “ Dean barked at his non cool looking brother.

But Sam didn’t ask he just picked up his old looking shoes and pulled them over his feet as he was told to do once again.

Once he was done with that Dean spoke again. “Sammy, have you eaten yet today?”

“No; because there’s nothing to eat Dean.”

“Good”

“How is that good? I’m starving here.”

“Grab your bag and let’s go.”

“Where are we going? We don’t have any money and I’m not stealing again.”

“You won’t have to Sammy, c’mon “

The first thing Dean did was stop and got Sam and himself Arby’s and then they headed for the mall, but Sam didn’t know that’s where they were going, nor did he know Dean was treating him out for the day and getting anything and everything he wanted.

Dean thought he was doing a good thing for Sam, he loved his little brother more than anything in this fucked up world and fucked up life they were living.

Once making it to the mall, Dean climbed out of the car and walked around to meet Sam on the other side.

“Come on slow poke, stop dilly dallying around.” Dean laughed as Sam went to climb out of the car and fell back inside.

Making their way inside the mall, Sam stopped at the window of one store, with a frown upon his little face. Making Dean tap on the shoulder.

“Sammy are you okay?”

“Yeah” Sam answered with sadness to his voice.

“What’s wrong little man?”

There was this one t shirt Sam had been asking John for, for his birthday but John always told him no, and again would say. (You’re to young for that kind of shirt.)

“Nothing” Sam turned away his gaze away from the window to look at Dean, but what he didn’t realize was he had tears forming in his eyes.

“Sam, Is that the shirt you been asking dad for?”

But Sam didn’t answer his brother, all he did was hang his head and began to walk away. – reaching out he grabbed Sam by the arm and turned him around to look him in the eyes, he wanted to see Sam face when he told him to go in the store and pick out whatever it was he wanted.

“Sammy, Stop come here.”

“No Dean I don’t want to see it, I can’t have it, so can we please just go.”

“No Sam c’mere.”

And once again the younger Winchester did as told. Turning around he looked to the taller male.

“What?”

“We are going in there.”

“No” 

“Yes. “

Once they were in the store, Dean grabbed a cart and looked to Sam. “Listen to me.”

Sam nodded his head and spoke again with Sadness in his voice. “ I know don’t ask for anything.”

Dean smirked at his little brother. “Actually Sam, I was going to say; go nuts kid”

“what do you mean?” Sam asked wondering what in the hell did go nuts kid meant, he still had no idea what Dean was doing for him.

“I mean go nuts, get whatever you want Sammy.”

“Dean don’t tease me like that, we don’t have the money.”

“Sammy go get whatever it is you want, don’t worry about the money, that’s my problem not yours.”

Sam smiled and not even bothering trying to hide the tears, he began to cry. “Really Dean, I can get whatever.”

“Yup go have fun.”

Sam wrapped his arms around his big brother and held him tight for a few minutes.

 “Thank you Dean, you’re the best big brother ever.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah now go.”

Sam ran off and did what Dean told him to do; he went nuts in the store. – They spent hours just in this one clothing store.

Sam grabbed all kinds of cool shirts, but the first one he grabbed was the one he been wanting for like ever.

By the time they were done in just this store, Sam had two carts full of new clothes. He had t shirts, tank tops, boxers’ socks, pants and shorts. But Sam’s day wasn’t over yet.

After that store Dean took Sam to footlocker, and bought him 4 or 5 different pairs of cool shoes just like his own, that Sam had been asking for, and they then went to another clothing store and got some more clothes, Dean bought himself some stuff too but nowhere near what he bought for Sam.

His baby brother was having a blast that made Deans day that was all he wanted was to see Sam happy for once, and if it took buying Sam the mall to make him happy that’s what he would do.

 Not only did Sam get a ton of new clothes and shoes but he also go new video games and a game system, new paddles and memory cards a nice Samsung cell phone and case to go with it.

Screen coverers to keep the screen from getting messed up, he gotten cologne and his own pack of razors and shaving cream, a new tooth brush and tooth paste.

A new book bag and other school supplies, hair gel and some other small stuff, stuff for his room. like a DVD player and movies to watch on it, CDS and blank CDS.

Last but not least, Sam got to go out for dinner with his big brother and went to the store and bought all kind of food that they both loved to eat to have at the house, hey had also bought some body wash and shampoo. 

Once they were done with all their shopping, Dean and Sam headed home. but first Sam went and got in the shower so he could wear on of his new outfits.

He tossed on his new black trimmed with gray basketball shorts and his dark gray t shirt that states, {He’s my big brother.}

After showering and getting dressed they play games and watched movies together and before bed time rolled around, Dean help Sam set up his new book bag with all his school supplies.

Once that was done Sam began heading to bed when he was half way up the hall way, he turned back around and ran back to Dean, wrapping his hands around his waist he hugged his big brother.

“Night Dean, love you and thanks for the day.”

“Don’t mention it kid, love you too now get to bed. You have School in the morning”

“One more thing.”

“What Sammy?”

“Can you maybe take me to school in the morning please?”

“Yes I will take you, bedtime Sam.”

Sam and Dean were having fun together while John was out of town hunting that was until he had returned home.

Sam was so excited to show his Dad what his brother had bought for him. “Dad, Dad look what Dean bought for me.”

Sam went running to his room, and grabbed all his new things wanting to so badly show John.

He held up all his new clothes showing them off, that was until John blow his cool on dean.

“Dean I told you to stay out of it, Sam is my son not yours!”

“You’re his dad? That’s funny because I’m the one here taking care of him. I feed him I cloth him, I make sure he gets back and forth to school. I’m the one who makes sure he gets into bed at a decent time. i make sure there's food in the house so he can eat, i buy all the shampoo and body wash, so he can shower. i make sure he's clean. So needless to say I think your wrong, to me you’re only his father I’m his dad.”

“Well I’m sorry I’ve been out trying to find the thing that killed you mom!” John screamed at his oldest son.

“Yeah dad I know, you've only been doing it our whole lives, has it ever crossed your mind that your never going, to find whatever it is that killed mom, or did you just not ever take a step back and think about your kids, who are sitting at home. No you didn't and because of it i've been here raising Sammy, i'm here with him all the time. i get up take him to school, go to work and then go pick him up drop him off, and i go back to work, just so Sam and i can have food. what kind of a father leaves his 4 year to watch his 6 month old brother?”

Dean took another step towards his brother and pulled him into his arms.

“Dean stops and shut your mouth.”

“Man Dad you brought me up like warriors, I mean come on dad, I’ve been raising Sam since I was 4, and he was 6months old, i've been the one here with him not you."

"I need to find that thing Dean it tore apart my family, don't you get that? if it wasn't for that damn thing your mom would still be here."

“ See that's where your wrong, yes that thing took mom and yes i miss her too. but it didn't take you away you tore this family apart and your still tears us apart.-What do you think Mom would say if she knew what you were doing dad, I know one thing she wouldn’t be happy!”

 

John didn’t think twice he pulled his arm back and swung on his oldest son, connecting with his face. John done punched Dean in the mouth, busting it open.

“Don’t ever talk about your mother ever.”  But when john hit Dean he just missed Sam’s head.

If it wasn’t for the older Winchester throwing his arms around his little brothers’ head, John would hit Sam too.

“That’s it Dad I’ve had enough of your shit, you can hit and beat on me all you want, but you’re not going to hit on Sam.!” Dean was pissed no one not even John hit his little brother.  

 

The water running cold pulled Sam out of his thoughts and he then remembered he has the best big brother in the world, he maybe 22 and Dean may be 27 but he will never say Dean never did anything from him.

Shit he did more for Sam then their own dad did half the time, although John was pissed when he came home and Sam showed him all the new cool clothes Dean had bought for him, because again John was a dick and didn’t want Sam wearing those kinds of clothes.

Turning off the water, Sam quickly wrapped himself in his towel and dried his body off, and began getting dressed. Once he was done with that he somewhat spiked his hair the way Dean taught him to as a kid.

He brushed his teeth and walked out of the bathroom, pulling on his socks and shoes; he grabbed his keys and wallet and headed out for the night.

It was very rare for one of the Winchester boys not to dress up, doing their hair and look nice. But tonight was different; Sam was obviously still pissed at his brother.

And even though he had no intentions of not even seeing Anna tonight while he was out partying, he ended up running into her and went back to her place. Where he stayed all night and didn’t even bother to tell anyone, where he was or what he was doing.

They didn’t even know what Sam was wearing because he felt he was a grown man and he didn’t need a baby sitter, so he didn’t need to tell them what he was wearing, but again Big brother Dean knew everything about his baby brother Sam.

Sam knew if someone wanted to know what he was wearing or where he was bad enough, that Dean would look and look until he found the outfit he bought him not to along ago, was no longer in his dresser then Dean would know where to find him and what he was wearing, and to Sam that was all that mattered.

And he was grateful to have such a brother who cared so much about him and loved him so much that he wouldn’t give up until he found him. Because that’s what family is for. 

but the night was still young, and he didn't even want to be with Anna right now. he just wanted to be by himself- Sam knew he was fucking up, and that he was taking the wrong path but right now was a time a to drink away all his pain. 

he waited until Anna was asleep to leave and go back out and party, but instead of going to the same club he was before he drove around in his black Aston Martin Vanquish, until he found another night club. 

The night club wasn't like the last one he was at. - climbing out of his Aston Martin Vanquish, he strolled into the Aqua,Orchid Lounge. when entering the Sam's face was shoved right into a woman's chest. 

the Aqua Orchid lounge was a strip club, and one of the good ones, it was't like the rest of them where the dancers had to leave, there under clothes on. No this one was full of nothing but Naked women and Sam was in heaven, what man in his right mind wouldn't be....... so a lot of people think anyway. 

Sam was already so shit faced he couldn't even see right, but that didn't stop him from drinking more, he wanted to waste away his life. he began to feel like no one wanted him not even Dean, because he's done fucked up so much and let dean down so many times it was starting to hit  him.  and hit him hard. 

Sam felt alone in this world, he knew Jo loved him but just Jo didn't feel like enough. He needed more love then what Jo could give, but the love he wanted wasn't Jo's he wanted Dean's love like he had as a kid. 

setting his drink down on the table, he shoved his hands into his pockets fishing his hands around trying to find his phone.- when finding it he entered his brothers' number and listened why the other end rang and rang. 

Right now he was calling to tell his brother goodbye, because he thought he was nothing but a brick wall holding Dean back from his life, and he didn't want to be that anymore. he didn't think dean would ever love him now like he loved him when they kids growing up. Matter of fact Sam didn't want t be here anymore he just wanted to let lose and go. 

"Sam?" Dean finally answered the phone.

"Dean, um hey listen i need to tell you something."

"What's going on Sam?"

"Nothing, i was just calling to tell you goodbye." 

"Sam, Sammy!" Dean yelled into the phone but Sam didn't answer, and dean could tell Sam was drunk but he knew something was wrong, he could hear it in Sam's shaky voice.

"Sam what do you mean goodbye?"

"I'm done Dean, i did my time here and I'm not needed for anything else."

"Sam where are you?"

"I'm not telling you where i am Dean, just know that i love you."

Dean now started to worry something was really wrong with his brother, and he needed to find out what.

"Why not?"

"Because then you will try and find me, and i don't wanna be found i don't wanna be saved."

"Sam tell me where you are, i'll come get you!"

"No"

"Sam where are you?"

Sam just hung up and wouldn't answer any of Dean's calls, so Dean took it in his own hands.- sitting up on the couch, he woke Scarlett. 

"Please don't be mad or leave but i have to go find Sam, he just called and basically told me he was going to. Dean stopped he couldn't even get the rest of the words out, the thought of even losing his brother scared him. 

"Dean instead of driving around like a lunatic trying to find him, call your angel friend i'm sure he can help."

Dean smirked at his wife. "He's really not that good of a friend, but good idea."

Dean called Cas to come help. and out of nowhere Cas just shows up.

"Dean?"

"Cas look i need your help, i need you to find Sam."

and like the snap of your fingers cas was gone and back. 

"i found him Dean, he across town at some I think maybe a bar, called Aqua,Orchid Lounge."

"thanks Cas take me to him."

poof Dean and cas were gone. and off too Sam, who was now sitting alone on the hood of his car with a bottle of whiskey. 

 

 


	39. Brought back from the Edge, and Jo!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's been so long since i updated, I've been really busy with having my sister in law who is 9 months pregnant and due any day now, and throwing a surprise baby shower. - I've also been writing a fic for my other fandom due to needing a break from this one, because i ran out of ideas and i wanted the fic to be good for you guys. anyways i haven't had time to update until now, so please leave you comment at the end of the chapter letting me know what you think about this update. 
> 
> thank you for waiting and not yelling at me to update, there will another update as soon as i get some feedback, so have a great night and i look forward to waking up in the morning with some GOOD feedback !!!!

Reaching his hand out slowly Dean snatched the bottle of whiskey from his little brothers’ hand, putting his own hand behind his back Dean handed the bottle off the Cass.

“Sammy let’s talk about this.” Dean leaned in to his brother putting both his hands on the hood of the car.

“There’s nothing to talk about Dean. I messed up, I messed up with Jo I cheated on her and I was wrong to do so.” Sam sobbed out now regretting sleeping with Anna.

“Yes you sleeping with Anna was wrong Sam, but not worth taking your own life for! We can fix this, I help you Sammy c’mon.”’

Dean tried to talk to some since into his brother scared for his little brother’s life, scared of losing his little brother for good and having to face the fact of never seeing him again.

“How can I fix it Dean? Tell me how because I know I can’t look Jo in the eyes and tell her I love her with all my heart and then rip her heart out and tell her I cheated with another woman, she will hate me Dean and I can’t deal with that.” Sam continued to cry spilling his feelings to his big brother.

“We will find a way to tell her Sam, we will figure it out like we always do.”

“There is no turning back now, I’m no use to you anymore, and you don’t need me anymore Dean.”

“That’s not true Sammy I need you, I need you in my family.”

“And who are you going to turn to next time I can’t be trusted another angel, another vampire? Do you have any idea what it feels like to watch your brother?”

Pushing himself of the car, he pulled his little brother into his arms, holding him tight to his chest. Dean knew this wasn’t the time to fight with his brother that he had to pick and chose his battles and right now Sam was in no shape to battle.

“We will fix this little brother.” Dean whispered into his brother’s hair.

The sun was beginning to crack the early morning sky, telling Dean it was now the wee hours in the morning.

“Sammy look why don’t you come back to my place with me, just until you get back on your feet? You can as long as you need.”

Finally Dean convinced his Sam to go back to his place; walking through the door he seen his oldest son Robert who was a spitting image of him sitting on the couch with a bowl of caption crunch in his hands.

 Closing the door behind him and his brother, he shuffled his feet over to his son, kneeling down in front of his boy.

“Bobby where’s mommy?” Dean’s eyes latched on to the little boys.

“She’s sleeping daddy.”

“Where’s buttercup, is she up?”

Shaking his head no he sat the bowl down on the couch, leaning up he wrapped his tiny arms around his father.

“Daddy I had a bad dream.” Bobby began to cry into Dean’s shoulder.

“What was your dream about buddy?” Dean lifted his 2 two year old son into his arms, ruffling his hair.

“Un- uncle S- Sa-Sam was going to D-di-die.” Bobby sobbed into his dads shoulder once more.

Standing fully up Dean turned to look at his little brother, locking their eyes together; Sam could see the anger in his big brothers eyes, knowing Dean was pissed.

“Shh its okay buddy, Uncle Sam is fine. See he’s right there.” Dean tried to reassure his little boy his uncle was okay and very much alive thanks to him and Cass.

Mean while Jo woke to the other side of her bed empty again like it has been for a while now, with no sign of Sam being around.

A sharp pain shoot through her stomach making her feel as if she was going to get sick, gripping her stomach into her hand she hurried to the bathroom with the feeling of throwing up coming quicker by the second.

Sitting down in front of the toilet, she pushed her hair out of her face and to her back; it wasn’t long before she began to get sick. – With the sick feeling slowly fading Jo wiped her mouth, standing up and shuffling her feet out of the bathroom she headed back to her room.

Running her hand through hair Jo felt her eyes begin to burn as she tried to hold back the tears, fight them and make them ago away.

The pains began growing sharper by the minute, Jo was becoming scared that she might be going into labor early.

“No, No, No; this can’t be happening not now!”  Jo shouted, throwing the calendar on the floor now knowing it was too early for her to give birth and that the baby would never make it.

She would lose her baby, and all she’s ever wanted was a family to call her own it was finally starting to happen if she could just get Sam to grow the hell up and be man to her and father to her baby.  

Throwing her up on top of her head in the shape of a bun she snatched her car keys up off the nightstand, shuffling through her living room, Jo slipped on her shoes and headed out the front door to her sisters, she needed someone to talk.

“Scar!” Jo shouted her sister name while bursting through the door, only to make her stand still and instantly becoming quite when seeing Sam sitting on the couch.

“Jo what are you doing here?” Sam questioned his girlfriend.

“I could ask you the same damn thing Sam, since I haven’t seen you.”  Jo hissed.

“My brother lives here you know?” Sam barked.

“Yeah well my sister lives here too, where in the hell have you been at Sam I haven’t seen you in a days!” Jo voice filled with anger.

Sam didn’t bother to utter a word back to his woman knowing he was in the wrong and she was pregnant with his kid and that she couldn’t take the stress.

“Where the hell have you been Sam?” Jo shouted again alarming her sister and brother in law she was there in their house.

“Jo,” Scarlett questioned, being woke from a dead sleep.

Shuffling out of up she tossed on her robe tying the belt around her waist. –shuffling out into the living room she seen her sister standing in now front of Sam with her hands on her hips.

“Jo honey what’s going on?” Scarlett darted her eyes between her brother in law and sister.

“This fucker takes off for days, leaving me at home alone _pregnant_ with his kid and I come here to talk to you, and this is where I find him. Looking like he’s drunk out of his damn mind.”

Jo yelled to her sister, she knew something was going on with Sam but she couldn’t put a finger on what his problem was just yet.

“Oh my gods, Jo don’t move!” Scarlett let out a high pitched squeal.

Looking to her sister her face was pale, so pale she look like she had seen a ghost. “Dean call 911!”

Scarlett shouted to her husband as her sister looked like she had done piss herself with blood covering her legs.

Scarlett was now scared maybe even more Scared then Jo was when she had came over, she knew this couldn’t be good sign, not with her sister only being 5 months pregnant.

It wasn’t long before Jo was rushed to the hospital, with her sister by her side. – Scarlett didn’t want to leave her sister, but left Sam and Dean Home alone with her kids.

At this point and time Scarlett didn’t care if Sam was the baby’s father or her sister’s boyfriend, to her he had no right being there with Jo not after taking off days and not even telling her where he was or what he was doing, of course she didn’t even know herself where Sam had been because Dean didn’t bother to tell her.

Because Dean knew that if he had told his wife what his brother was doing with Anna and doing Jo wrong that she would take his head off if not kill him, and he didn’t want that to happen.

He wanted Sam to tell Jo on his own like a big boy what was going on because it wasn’t his or Scarlett’s place to tell her while pregnant.

But that doesn’t change the face that Dean knew he was wrong for keeping this from Both his wife and sister in law and he felt bad for lying to the both of them, but he also didn’t want to rat his brother.

So either way Dean went someone was going to get hurt and he would end losing in the long run anyhow, but knew he had to come clean he just didn’t want to see anyone get hurt.


	40. Life or Death

 Hours later Dean paced the hospital hallways waiting on some type of information about his sister in law and her baby, his hands stuffed inside his jeans pockets.

Sucking in a deep breath he prayed that his unborn niece or nephew was okay, he knew for Jo to be bleeding this early in to the pregnancy wasn’t a good sign.

Dean had a lot on his plate at the moment, because now it didn’t just have to be worried about Sam killing himself but now his sister in law, unborn niece or nephew and to top the cake coming clean to his wife.

In need of a drink he shuffled to the bending machine, laying both of hands against the glass he sighed once more, with no doubt about it Dean was scared for Jo and the baby.

Deciding on a cherry coke he added a dollar and 25 cents into the machine, pressing the button all he had to do now was wait.

Cracking the can open, he brought it to his dry mouth he started back to the hospital room where his wife and her sister were.

When getting back he seen Scarlett sitting in a chair holding her head in her hands, and just from the way she was sitting Dean could tell she’s been crying.

Throwing his can in the trash he raced to his wife’s side; kneeling down in front of her, he removed her hands so he could look her in the eyes where he seen she was still crying.

“Doll face what’s going on?” Dean’s eyes and voice both were filled with worry.

“D- De- Dea-Dean it’s the baby.” Scarlett sobbed.

“Is the baby okay?”

Scarlett shook her head as Dean pulled her into his arms holding her tight.

“What’s wrong with the baby Scarlett?”

“J-Jo’s losing her!”

“Losing her, like miscarrying?”

Scarlett’s breath caught in her throat as nodded her head once more, her chest was so tight Scarlett felt like she couldn’t breathe she could feel her heart shattering as she spoke.

“The doctor said they have to take the baby now before Jo fully loses her, they said I got her here just in time, they said I have May to chose Jo or the baby. Dean I can’t choose between my sister and my Niece I just can’t.”

Dean could rage rise inside his body, pissed that they may lose both Jo and his niece.

“Babe I have to go call Sammy.” Dean pulled away from his wife, so he could go call his brother.

“No! I don’t want him here, this is all his fault.” Scarlett shouted at her husband.

“Baby I know you don’t want to see him right now, but that girl in there is his girlfriend, his child’s mother, his child. That is his daughter Scar he needs to be there, he needs to be able to say goodbye if need be.” Dean’s eyes filled with tears at the thought of Sam having to say goodbye.

Hell this wasn’t even his kid and it hurt him to even think he had to say goodbye, maybe because this was his first niece or better then that his god-daughter his brother’s first born child.

Turning his back on his wife he stuffed his hands into his pockets, fishing around for his phone. – When finding it he scrolled through his contacts, until reaching Sam’s number.

 Dialing his brother’s number he pressed the phone to his ear, letting Sam end of the line ring endlessly.

“Damn it Sammy pick up.” Dean sighed as the phone went to voice mail.

Hitting redial Dean pressed the phone to his ear once more, letting the other end of the line ring endlessly again, until he could hear Sam voice.

“Yeah Dean?” Sam roughly growled.

“Where are you?”

“I can’t tell you.” Sam sighed.

“Sam where the hell are you? You better not be with her.” Dean barked into the phone at his brother.

“Dean let me explain.” Sam tried to talk but was cut off.

“You mother fucker, your girlfriend is here at the hospital and you’re out fucking around with that little slut!” Dean hissed pissed at his brother.

“Dean it’s not what you think.”

“Jo needs you get your ass here now, she’s losing the baby.” Dean didn’t bit his tongue letting it all flow out at once; it was like he couldn’t help himself.

This wasn’t the way he wanted to tell his little brother that he was losing his daughter. He wanted to try and spare Sam the heart ache and worry, but once finding out Sam was with Anna again he just didn’t care.

Because at this point all Dean was worried about and cared about was his niece, sister in law and wife, he wanted to be there for Sam and tell him everything was going to be okay but how could he if Sam didn’t care himself.

How could he show Sam compassion if the father of his niece didn’t care? How could he allow himself to care for Sam hurting if Sam himself wasn’t worried about his own family?

Not even bothering to wait and hear Sam response Dean ended the call, stuffing his phone back into his pocket he headed back inside to console his wife and check on Jo and the baby.

Once back inside he seen no sign of Scarlett, raising his hand he knocked on the door and waited to enter.

The door was instantly jerked open for Dean to enter the room, his eyes locked on the floor. – When entering the room, he was pulled into Scarlett’s embrace.

“She made it baby, the baby made it.” Scarlett cried into Dean’s shoulder.

Unlocking his eyes from the floor he looked up to the hospital bed, where his Sister in law sat holding her little girl.

His eyes began to burn as tears begin to well up inside them, tighten his grip around his wife’s back he allowed the tears to flow down his face.

After a few minutes, he shuffled over to the bed. “She’s beautiful Jo.”  Dean winked at Jo, while rubbing his niece’s head.

“Dean Where’s Sam?” Jo questioned her brother in law knowing that Dean would know and couldn’t lie to her not now.

“I – I don’t know Jo, I really don’t this time.” The older Winchester sighed.

“Pick a name for her yet?”

“Actually I have one in mind, but I wanted to ask Sam first.”

Just as he turned to look at his wife, here came little brother Sam through the door. – his face was all red and puffy, as the tears flowed down his face; his hands shaking from being scared of losing his baby.

Sam didn’t even know the sex of his own baby, he didn’t even have a clue as to what his baby may or may not be.

“Jo!” Sam’s voice was shaky and filled with worry.

“Sam, she’s okay!” Jo added as Sam got closer to the bed.

When reaching the bed, Sam leaned down pressing a kiss to Jo’s head. “I’m so sorry Jo.” Sam cried even harder.

“Shh its okay all that matters is that Harlow is okay.”  Jo tried to console her boyfriend while rubbing the back of his hair.

Which only pissed Scarlett off even more, she’s pissed that Jo so easily forgave Sam for everything he’s put her through.

Scarlett sneered while side eye Sam, ready to just leap over to where he stood and beat the living shit out of him.

When Dean gripped her tight to his chest. “Not now babe.”

 “He almost killed her Dean, how can you even defend him when he almost killed your niece, my sister.”

“I’m not defending him for anything Scar, but now is not the time and place to tear his head off, he almost lost her too.”

Scooting his hands up under the newborn baby girl, he cradled her in his arms. Pressing a kiss to her head he looked up at his girlfriend.

“Harlow, is that what you wanted to name her?” not that Sam would ever admit it but he loved how Harlow would so prefect with Winchester.

“It mean army, and I wanted something with a strong meaning and after tonight Harlow fits. “

“Harlow it is then.” Sam curved his lips into a smirk, while he rocked his little girl.

“How does Harlow Jade sound?”

“Perfect.”

All the sudden the room went quite, seeing that the doctor had walked in with a piece of paper in his hand.

“Ms. Harvelle have you picked a name yet?”

Both Sam and Jo turned to look at the doctor. “Harlow Jade Winchester.”  Mommy and Daddy spoke at the same time.

 Shuffling over to where Sam stood, Dean leaned down pressing a kiss to both Harlow’s and Jo’s heads.

“We are going to take off, so you can spend some time with the baby. “

Nodding her head Jo waved to his sister while hugging her brother in law tight. “Thanks for being here.”

Curving his lips in a smirk Dean nodded his head, looking to his little brother he locked their eyes holding Sam’s gaze.

“You better take care of them.” Dean pointed his finger to his brother. And with that Dean laced his fingers with Scarlett’s and headed home to their kids.

“Let’s go home with our babies.” Dean sighed out; happy his niece was okay to be okay.


	41. New in proved Sam

One month, one month has passed since Harlow Jade was born, Dean paced the living room floor while he bounced and rocked his crying Niece Harlow in his arms.

When hearing familiar voice he turned to see a red haired girl leaning against the door frame.

“What the hell are you doing here Anna?”Dean barked to the girl while shooting her a death glare.

“Before you go getting your boxers in a bunch Grumpy, I came to see how Sammy boy was doing, I haven’t seen from him in a while.”

“He just almost lost his kid, how fuck do you think he’s doing? Take your whore ass back on the Conner where you belong. Go fuck up someone else life.” The oldest Winchester hissed to Sam’s little slut.

“Listen here bitch boy I am Sammy’s life.”

Tearing his gaze from Harlow, he furrowed his brows while taking a step towards the girl.

“Excuse me? Let’s get some things right. First off only I call him Sammy and 2nd he has a life and it doesn’t include you, if he loved you he wouldn’t have ended things with you.” Dean shouted.

“Really now? Maybe you Winchester aren’t as close as you think you are. Because he never gave me that memo when he was fucking me.”

Shifting Harlow in his arms, he reached into his back pocket gripping his fingers tightly around his knife.

“Here’s how things are goanna go, either you take your snaky ass up out of here and forget about my little brother, or I’m going to kill you. Better yet I should just kill you.”

Dean yanked his knife out of his back pocket, tearing his gaze from the girl he looked to Harlow.

“Hey there Beautiful, whose uncle Dean most prized pension? Oh I know who it is, it’s Harlow.” Dean cooed at his niece, while walking towards Anna.

Once close enough to Anna he raised his knife, never once looking away from Harlow Jade as he shoved the blade through Anna’s side.

Anna let out a loud groan as Dean shoved and twisted the knife in her hip. “This one is a warning Anna, the next time I see you around Sam or his Family it will be death.”

Dean shouted as he yanked the rigged knife from the girl’s hip. “Now go and go now.”

Once Anna was gone and out of sight Dean returned his attention back to the baby, who was now sleeping in his arms.

Shuffling back to Harlow’s room, Dean laid the sleeping girl down in the crib. – Leaning down he pressed his lips to her forehead, while pulling the blanket up over little body to keep her warm.

“Uncle Dean loves you kiddo.” Dean whispered in her ear as he stood back up. – shuffling back out into the living room, he looked to the puddle of blood that soaked his brothers’ floor.

Dean made his way into the kitchen, grabbing some bleach along with a scrub brush; he began trying to clean up Anna’s blood.

He didn’t even feel bad for stabbing the girl he himself once slept with; spraying the bleach onto the spot he continued to scrub the white carpet.

“Dean what are doing?” Sam gazed as his brother.

“Cleaning duffs’ what’s it like look like pocket pull?” Dean smirked up to his little brother.

“What happen here, why are you cleaning blood off the floor? Dean is Harlow okay? Sam’s voice was filled with worry about his daughter.

“Safe, sound and sleeping; but we need to talk.”

“About?”

“Anna!” Dean hissed the girl’s name.

“We’ve been through this a thousand times Dean, I said I was done with her.” Sam barked.

“Yeah well she doesn’t think so.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Because she showed up here today and wanted to see you, I told her to leave and well let’s just say things got ugly between her and I.”

“Did you hurt her Dean?”

“And if I did Sammy what are you going to do, you have bigger and better things to worry about.” Dean barked, hissed, and growled.

 “Son of a bitch, really dean you think I’m going to defend her? Because of her I almost lost the two of the most important people In my life, I will take care of it. “

With that being said Sam tore his gaze from his big brother; shuffling into Harlow’s room he leaned down pressing a kiss to her head.

“Hi there beautiful Daddy loves you.” Sam stood gazing at his little girl, now realizing that she and Jo meant the world to him and nobody not even Anna was going to take that from him.

Sam didn’t care if it killed him, he would never let anyone or anything take away or hurt his family, it was that very moment Sam knew what he had to do.

Shuffling back out where his brother stood, he snatched his keys out of his pocket. “Stay with Harlow.”

Jerking the door open Sam headed to his car with very intention on finding Anna and finishing Dean’s handy work.

Once at Anna’s he exited the car slamming the door shut behind him. “Anna!” Sam called out for his ex.

When reaching the door, he found that it was locked. – raising his foot Sam kicked the door in, wanting nothing more than to rip this bitch limb for limb.

When inside the small apprantment he once spelt at with Anna at his side, he saw her sleeping on the couch.

“Anna wake up, we need to talk now.” Sam shook her trying to wake her up.

“Sammy Boy!” Her voice filled with happiness that he was there. Jumping off the couch  she pulled him tight into her arms, hugging him to her chest.

“I missed you”

“Don’t do that, get off me Anna.”

“What’s wrong Sam?”

“What’s wrong is you showing up at my house, where my daughter lives Anna.”

“I just wanted to see you Sam, see how you were doing with Har.”

“Don’t let her name come out your mouth, I told you we were done girl we are through no longer together. Now keep you sank ass away from my house.” Sam’s voice was filled with anger.

“Why are you acting like this?” Anna’s eyes began to burn, she didn’t like fighting with Sam.

“I’m done Anna.”

“Sam please, I love you.”

“You what? You love me girl please you don’t even know what love is.”

 “Sam we are supposed to be together, remember you told me you were going to leave her.”

“Leave her, leave Jo? No I never told you that and you never asked me too, because everything you ever out of us you got. I handed it right to you, we fuck that’s it Anna and now it’s done I’m done.”

“Sam?”

“Don’t, touch me, listen to me when I walk out of here today, I better not see you anywhere near me or my family because if I do; you think Dean hurt you that won’t be shit compared to what I will do.”

Shoving Anna away from him, Sam shuffled to the door and with once last glance over his shoulder he whispered.

“Goodbye Anna.”  Jerking the door open he walked out heading back to his car so he could go home and spend the rest of today with Harlow and Jo who he loved and missed very much.

Climbing in his car he shoved his hands into his pockets fishing around for his phone. – when finding it looked at the picture of his girlfriend who was smile was so big and bright and filled with happiness.

**_Text from Sam, to Jo. “Dinner and a movie tonight on me, I love you baby. Love always Sam.”_ **


	42. Dinner,Movie and Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N this is the last chapter I'm so very sorry but with me having a new baby i don't have the time too sit and think out new ideas. I may do futer updates here there when i have the time. again i'm very sorry.

Sliding on her black leather pants, she plugged in her curling iron wanting it to get hot so she could curl bannanna curls into her hair.

While waiting on her iron to get hot Jo tossed on a white flowered halter top, kneeling down she opened her sink cabinet.

Pulling out her make-up she lightly dabbed a light tan foundation to her face, following with a light pink eye shadow, black eye liner, massacre and just a pinch of glitter to her make.

When done with her make she gripped her curling iron in her hands, beginning to curl her long blonde hair.

Once done making herself look even more beautiful then she already was Jo checked herself in the mirror making sure everything looked prefect since this was their first date together since right after they had gotten together.

Jo was excited because she hasn’t had much time with Sam since he had started seeing Anna which she still had no clue about. – Because both Dean and Sam failed to tell her.

But their time together wasn’t cut short just because of Anna also because Sam still hunted without Dean and now they had Harlow.

After checking herself out she made her way out to the living room, where her sister and brother in law sat on the couch with their kids. – tossing on a black leather jacket and black sawed boots she was all ready to go, she now just waited for Sam to show up.

 Walking through the door Sam came to a quick stop when seeing Jo. “wow, you look um stunning.” Sam curved his lips into a smirk.

It’s been a while since Sam had seen Jo all dressed up and the kicker is it was all for him, she wanted to look nice for him.

Actually it’s been a couple years, he hadn’t seen Jo this dressed up since they went to New York City together for their family new years together.

“Thank you Sam!” Jo blushed a bit making her cheeks turn a bright shade of red.

Sitting at dinner Sam stared at his girlfriend like she was the prettiest girl on earth, gripping her hand in his he lead her out to the dance floor.

Wrapping her in his arms he held her close and tight to his chest as they danced to the sound of total eclipse of the heart by bonnie Tyler.

After dinner and a movie Sam and Jo returned home to their little girl, when walking in the door Sam smiled from ear to ear when seeing his big brother sound asleep on the couch holding Harlow on his chest.

The sight before them to Sam was so cute. “Look at them Jo, Harlow looks so in love with him.”

“Well he is her uncle and godfather Sam.” Jo smiled at her brother in law and little girl.

“I just don’t get it though, how can he be so badass and such a good father, uncle and husband all at the same time? I will never be like that, I will never be that way Harlow like he is with his kids.”

“Sam you have to remember Dean had to be a dad for 23 years when you were allowed to be a kid.”  Jo pointed out that Dean has a lot more experience than he does.

 “It’s funny because all my life he’s acted just like my father and who I never wanted to be like, and now all I want is to be like my big brother.” Sam’s eyes began to burn as he tried to push back the tears from rolling down his face.

“Sam you are like him, you’re so much like him it’s unreal. You don’t even see how much like him you are. Remember Dean has taught you everything you know, Dean had to grow up quick he had to fight to make sure you were safe when he was a kid. He never had a chance to be a kid Sammy you will get there in time I promise. “

Unwrapping himself from Jo he shuffled over to the couch where his big brother laid soundly sleeping with Harlow.

When removing his daughter from his brother’s arms, Harlow woke with a small whimper from the loss of her uncle’s warmth.

“Shh its okay baby daddy’s got you.” Sam whispered into Harlow’s neck, while bouncing her and using a hand to pat her butt.

Harlow’s whimpering managed to wake Dean from a dead sleep, opening his eyes all he cloud see was a tall dark haired man walking away with his crying niece.

“Hey!” Dean called out to Sam who didn’t hear him and kept walking to her bedroom.

Sitting up Dean gripped his ragged edge knife in his hands. – running up behind the man Dean didn’t think twice as he shoved the knife in the man’s back.

“Mother fucker Dean!” Sam shouted out at his brother.

“Sam?”Dean questioned his brother’s voice.

“Why? Why would you stab me?”

“Son of a bitch! Sam you can’t just walk up in a dark room and take a baby from me. Why wouldn’t you wake me up?”

 “Because you look like you needed the sleep Dean, god damn that hurt.”

“Sam I’m sorry.” Dean began to laugh.

“It’s not funny Dean that shit hurt.”

“What was I supposed to do Sam, all I know is someone was taking Harlow and she was crying?”

“Well you could of asked before you stabbed.”

“Oh yes because I wake up to a dark room and someone taking my crying niece and I’m goanna ask. Hey Sam is that you? Do I look like an idiot to you?”

 “Don’t get me wrong Dean I’m glad you took precautions and all but next time please ask me.”

Sam now back on his feet walked his daughter into her room, lying her down in the crib for the night. – kissing her head Sam pulled the blanket up over body wanting her to be warm.

“I love you princess.” Shutting off the light switch he turned on the baby monitor and closed the door behind him.

Going back out to his beautiful wife and his brother, letting Jo patch up his bleeding back.

Stuffing his hands into his pockets Dean glared to his brother. “So did you take care of that Job we talked about?” Dean raised his eyebrows to Sam.

“Yeah it’s taken care of, we won’t need to be worried about it anymore.” Sam sighed just a bit.

“Alright good, well I’m goanna take me wife and kids and head out. So I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Nodding his head, Sam extended his hand out to his big brother. “Yeah thanks for everything.”

“Hey what are big brothers for right?” Dean nodded his head towards his little brother, while gripping Scarlett’s hand in his.

Climbing into the impala Scarlett turned to look at her husband. “So you know Sam wants to be like you?”

“No he don’t, he just thinks he does.”

“No Dean I heard him talking to Jo tonight, he wants to be like his brother not his dad.”

“It has nothing to do with my old man Scar, I’m so fucked up in the head that I don’t know my ass from a hole in the ground. I don’t even know what the hell I’m even still alive for. “

Dean sighed looking to his wife, he knew that Sam always looked up to him but would never allow him to follow in his footsteps, because Dean knew Sam could be better than just some demon hunter he had so much more head of him.

And Dean would see it that Sam had the life he always wanted him to have growing up and nothing less than that, he wouldn’t allow Sam to be like him.


End file.
